


I Am Positive

by AsexualDerek (Cammerel)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Forms, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bestiality, Biting, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Canonical Rape/Non-con, Choking, Corpse Desecration, Daddy Peter, Dubious Consent, Eventual mpreg, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Foreskin Play, Grief/Mourning, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Intercrural Sex, Knotting, M/M, MENTION OF THESE:, Magical Pregnancy, Miscarriage, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Necrophilia, Non Consensual, Oral Knotting, Pregnant Stiles, RP, Rape/Non-con References, Rough Sex, Roughness, Teen Pregnancy, Top Peter Hale, Unplanned Pregnancy, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 63,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/AsexualDerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was initially worried about being humiliated in front of the pack, or never being able to look Peter in the eyes again, or catching some kind of weird Werewolf STD or something, but Stiles really hadn’t prepared himself for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rug Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Season: 3ish (Without Alpha plot and blah, kinda AUish in that sense).

This was probably going to be the biggest mistake of his life, Stiles was sure, but the moment the other man grabbed the back of his pants and yanked them down so fast and hard that it pulled his upper half from the couch and his elbows hit the floor, he kind of didn’t really care, and all he could think about was that the sex was about to be **phenomenal**.

The burn of the dick entering his body was a bit graceless, and his shirt fell down his torso a little more with every thrust of hips, Stiles felt his knees slide on the ground, gritting his teeth as he turned, “Oh, fuck you,” He breathed, his right arm out in front of him, left bent by his side and he was still so fucking pissed that he was livid and shaking with it.

“This doesn’t prove a thing.”

Peter gripped Stiles’s hips so roughly that his knuckles had began to turn white, growling under his breath as he thrust into the younger man relentlessly, hips stinging slightly from the smack of their skin, “Doesn’t prove anything other than the fact that you like being fucked, doesn’t even matter who’s doing it.”

He could feel his skin practically heating with anger, wanting nothing more than to claw into Stiles and fuck the remaining shreds of the boy’s lifeless body.

“So why don’t you just be a good little bitch and shut up, Stiles,” The werewolf gritted out, throwing his head back and moaning.

Stiles didn’t comment that he was a virgin a couple of minutes ago, but he seethed in rage as his pants clung to his calves, knees shifting on the rug as Peter slammed into him, “I’m not your bitch,” He breathed between thrusts, turning and pushing at Peter’s chest, “I thought you’d be good at this, aren’t older men supposed to have experience with sex?”

All of this over what had initially started out as a conversation about Derek, “I mean, I thought this would actually be like.. Good or something.”

“It’s good for me,” Peter groaned out, knocking Stiles’s hand away from his chest before gripping his hips again, “I really don’t give a shit if you get off, if I’m being completely honest.”

The werewolf panted and drilled into Stiles even harder, knot beginning to swell, sweat dripping down his temples, “So, if you’re trying to give me an inferiority complex, it’s not going to work.”

“You’re too full of yourself to even **try** to give you an inferiority-” Stiles gasped and bit his lip, “You suck at this,” He said in a tight voice, body arching as he moved with Peter and his dick leaked beneath him, rock fucking hard, a traitor in the midst, but he didn’t bring attention to it by fisting himself like he wanted to, “You’re gonna regret this, once this is done, I’m gonna fucking molotov your ass again.”

Peter growled and reached up to grasp Stiles’s neck within his hand, claws extending and digging into his throat slightly, “You have such a pretty mouth, it’s a pity you don’t know how to keep it shut. I could knot it for you, I bet that’d shut you up, choke you with it until you suffocate from lack of air.”

He pulled the younger man backwards so that his hands weren’t touching the floor, his voice a low, gravelly whisper in Stiles’s ear as he fucked into him, “I think I’d probably fuck you then, too, after I watch the life fade from your eyes.”

“You’re such a fucked up piece of work, like you’d dare to try,” Stiles hissed back, his hand on Peter’s forearm as he side glanced the older man, “You’re not even at full strength yet, I could take you, easy. You’re nothing compared to the man you used to be.”

Stiles closed his eyes as he tried to breathe calmly, “Nothing at all, a shell of a shell, and I could take you before, it’d be so easy now. You’re all talk, that’s all you’ve ever been, Peter, all talk and no fucking bite to back it up.”

“You really need to learn when to stop talking,” Peter smirked viciously and bit down into Stiles’s shoulder, breaking skin and growling deep in his chest as he latched on - he hadn’t shifted, so his human teeth wouldn’t turn the younger man. It would, however, hurt terribly until it healed.

He slammed into Stiles and gave his knot time to swell up, purposefully not pushing it in until he knew it’d hurt. Pulling off of the skin, he pressed his nose back against the younger man’s ear, hand still around his throat, “I think I’m going to knot you, and I’m going to make it hurt, too. You’d hate that, wouldn’t you, being tied to me longer than necessary?"

“No!” Stiles struggled to move, kicking Peter’s knee out from under him and reaching out to grab at the edge of the couch as he tried to get away, “Don’t, don’t-Peter.” He clawed at Peter’s arm, turning to stare him in the eyes, “Don’t-you fucking knot me and I swear I’ll cut your dick off.”

The alpha was probably threatening to do it, and would follow through, just for fucking laughs - it was bad enough that he’d topped, but to be able to say that he’d knotted Stiles, the thought was embarrassing, “Don’t you even fucking think of knotting me, Peter, I swear-”

Peter grinned wide and dragged Stiles back towards him by the hips, the younger man not wanting him to was all the incentive he needed to actually follow through. He shoved himself in without hesitation, wincing at the tightness, but he took a steadying breath and forced the girth of his knot in passed the rim.

“Whoops,” He murmured sarcastically, knot settled deep enough that Stiles wouldn’t be able to pull off. Shifting slightly and pushing the younger man down against the carpet, he rolled his hips a little, lodging the knot around inside enough to finish himself off.

With a satisfied grunt, Peter came, cock pulsing inside of Stiles, “Oh how I can’t wait to tell **everyone** about this.”

Stiles gasped in pain, felt the solid burn in his ass and his arms shook. He turned back and punched Peter in the jaw as hard as he could, shouting as his fist gave, instead of Peter’s face, “Ah, fuck!”

He curled in on himself for a moment before he took the pin from his vest and turned again, stabbing the older man in the chest with it and wrenching it up a bit for good measure, “You fucking tell anyone about this, and I’ll have your goddamn balls.”

Peter growled out in pain and grabbed Stiles's wrist to knock the pin from his hand, fisting the nape of his neck and shoving his face down forcefully to the carpet, “You even try and I’ll rip your goddamn throat out, you hear me?” He hissed, chest stinging and he smacked the younger man’s ass hard for good measure.

“I don’t actually hear you at all, you fucking dick,” Stiles breathed back, his own leaking all over the carpet, “You try to hurt me and I can list **so** many people that would have my back, and murder the fuck out of you. Oh, you don’t have **anyone** , do you?”

He looked back at Peter, “No one cares if you’re dead, no one even wants you here. Even the ones you fuck and knot don’t give a shit about you.”

“Do you really think that’ll get to me somehow, Stiles?” Peter asked, voice dipping low, “That I’ll suddenly realize how utterly and entirely alone I am and want to off myself or something? I think you’ve underestimated me, being alone is what I’m good at, you infuriating little prick.”

“I **know** it gets to you, it gets to everyone,” Stiles responded back, turning to look Peter in the eyes, “The thought that no one will ever trust you or love you again, once you have those things, it’s hard to **not** want them, I know, better than you think I do. And you **won’t** have it again. Melissa was the closest you got, and she doesn’t give a fuck about you. You came back, only to be hated by the pack that took you in like a lost dog.”

“I don’t care how you feel, that’s the thing, I don’t care if you feel alone and wanna off yourself or not, because it makes no difference to me, you’ll always be a cold, piece of shit, dick, who everyone rolls their eyes at. You’re a joke, Peter. And the only person you can fuck is a seventeen year old boy, and you had to take it unwillingly.”

“Unwillingly?” Peter asked incredulously, eyes wide with humor as he leaned down, wrapping his arm around the boy’s waist to fist his still hard cock, “I wouldn’t exactly call this unwilling, would you?” He pumped the length quick and harsh, hoping that Stiles would spill so he’d have just one more thing to shove in his face.

Stiles whimpered and his body bowed, “Using a person’s body against them **doesn’t** make it willing, you dumb ass.”

He reached down to try and stop the alpha from touching him, “It doesn’t make it right, just because I can get off from sexual stimulation, who couldn’t, with what you’re doing?”

Peter pulled both of Stiles’s arms behind his back with one of his own, other hand still fisting the boy’s cock, “Well, I don’t know, _Stiles_ ,” He murmured, smirking as he teased the length, “I seem to remember you rocking back for more, it’s your word against mine, really. Granted, people may believe you, but I think you and I will always know what really happened. You wanted it, I could smell it on you.”

“I didn’t, and I **don’t**. I’ll never want you, Peter, not in a million years,” Stiles said, closing his eyes tight and looking away, trying to think of anything else, anything to turn himself off. Peter couldn’t win with this, it would just make things worse, Stiles refused to come, even though his body wanted him to.

“ _Come on, Stiles_ ,” Peter purred in the younger man’s ear as he restrained him, fisting his cock faster, “You know you want to come, just let go, it’ll feel good.” He’d only be able to resist for so long, his body would give in eventually.

“I fucking hate your guts,” Stiles said as he turned his head away again, trying still, harder than he ever had in his entire life, thinking of the most horrible, vivid things he could to make his boner wilt.

“Oh my God, I hate you, you damn prick,” He came then, so hard it fucking hurt, and his walls clenching around the swollen knot inside of him caused him to whimper in pain, toes curling in his socks. He groaned, dropping his forehead against the carpet as his body shook, “I hate you so much.”

Peter chuckled and reveled in the feel of Stiles’s inner walls clamping down around him, finally letting go of the boy’s arms and cock, “I hate you, too. It’s definitely mutual.”

He rocked forward then, adding insult to injury. His knot had deflated a little, not enough for him to pull out comfortably, but he did so anyways, hoping it’d cause the younger man one last hurt, “Now, gather your things and get out.”

Stiles wasn’t really sure he could move, let alone walk, but he forced himself up regardless, pulling up his boxers and his jeans as his shirt fell back down and he moved to the table to pick up his stuff.

He didn’t satisfy Peter by saying anything more, or looking at him. The alpha had just been feeding off of his comments the entire time. Stiles didn’t even look back as he walked out of the front door and climbed into his jeep.

Either way, Peter was **really** fucking going to regret today, he’d be sure of that.


	2. Second Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack notices an odd smell coming from Stiles and they all assume he's sick, but Peter knows better...

Stiles had felt off for the better part of the month and his head nearly dropped against the steering wheel five times on the drive over to Derek’s loft. Their pack meets were only once every other Thursday, and Stiles was normally enthusiastic for them, but he couldn’t pull himself together long enough to be so. It wasn’t even a long drive from Beacon Hills Highschool, but Stiles still managed to almost pass out before he was safely parked.

He walked through the loft door, giving Scott a wry look when he realized that the other man had beaten him there - only because he’d been starving and had to stop to get a bite to eat. Stiles took the seat by his best friend, avoiding Peter again, like he’d been doing the last three weeks, “Tonight’s not movie night, right?” He asked, because he seriously wasn’t in the state to watch a movie, chances were he’d fall asleep ten minutes in.

Scott sat up a little straighter in his seat and gave his friend a cursory once over, brows furrowed. Stiles was usually one of the first people at the pack meets and Scott was usually the last, and the fact that he beat the other man by a good twenty minutes was only a little alarming.

He leaned in a little and scented Stiles’s shoulder, grimacing and feeling kind of confused by the scent, “Dude, are you getting sick? You don’t smell right.”

Stiles shrugged, “I think so, I’ve felt like complete shit for a while now,” He glanced around the room at the looks he was getting, how Isaac stared at him in concern as well and he shifted in his seat, “I don’t know what’s wrong, I barely made it here, I was so tempted to pull over and nap or something.”

“You look bad,” Boyd said then, moving over and sitting down as well, “If you didn’t feel good, you could’ve just called, you’re the only one that hasn’t missed a pack meeting, Derek included.”

“I’m not on my death bed, I’m just tired,” Stiles turned to Scott, “It’s not **that** bad, is it?”

Scott glared at Boyd and then looked at Stiles, “You don’t look **bad** per se, you just don’t look... Like you normally do, and man, you kinda reek. You don’t smell right at all.”

He frowned then, “If you don’t feel good and you wanna take a nap, just go for it. I don’t think Derek will mind, especially not if he smells what we smell.”

Peter sat across the room from them, perched atop a stool as he stared at Stiles. Almost the entirety of the pack assumed that he was sick because he didn’t smell **right** , but it was quite the opposite for him. Stiles didn’t smell sick in the slightest, he smelled good, _right_ , whole and a lot like _family_. It was a scent Peter hadn’t smelled in years, not since before the fire, and it was definitely a scent he never thought he’d smell again.

“So I look and smell **bad**... I reek. Go ahead, what else? I mean, since we’re all being honest,” Stiles looked at the two in offense, opening his mouth to complain when Derek walked into the room and observed him as well, “What? Not you too.”

“You’re sick,” Derek stated as he crossed his arms and let out a huff of breath, as if smelling something he wasn’t particular to, “Why didn’t you call or tell someone? You would’ve saved yourself the drive. Go home, Stiles, get some rest.”

Stiles looked at the room at large incredulously, “I-What?” He started to shake his head, “I can’t just drive home, I’m exhausted, I barely even **made** it here without passing out in the first place.”

Peter swallowed thickly and took the initiative, standing from his stool and shrugging, “I’ll drive you home,” He offered, knowing without a doubt Stiles wouldn’t have it. They hated one another and that was putting it lightly, so he was probably the last person that the younger man wanted to be confined in a vehicle with.

Derek and Stiles turned to look at Peter in surprise before **both** of their expressions became suspicious and they said, at once, together, “No.”

Stiles turned back to Derek in confusion as the alpha shook his head and dropped his arms from his chest, “Okay..?”

Derek watched Peter for a moment longer, “Go lay down, we won’t disturb you - we’ll watch a movie,” He said gruffly before walking over to the tv and sifting through the DVDs the pack some times brought over.

Stiles blinked and glanced back at Peter, wondering _why the Hell_ the older man would’ve even offered to take him home in the first place. Probably to catch him in his weakened state and take advantage of it, and he was immediately thankful for Derek’s offer, but tentative to take it.

Peter’s eyes widened slightly at both his nephew’s and Stiles’s reaction, putting his palms up to show he meant no harm before taking his seat again, eyes still just as intent on the younger man. It was expected, honestly, but that wouldn’t deter him from trying. Even though he still **wanted** to hate Stiles, the luxury of doing so kind of went out the window the moment he smelled the younger man.

Stiles sighed and stood finally, pushing himself from the couch by way of Scott’s knee. He walked the short distance it was to Derek’s bed and laid down, all but collapsing bonelessly. He pulled the covers up once he’d kicked off his shoes and turned into the pillow just a bit.

It wasn’t an unusual occurrence to sleep there - half of them ended up sleeping on it all of the time during, or after, pack meets, and though the alpha slept there the most, it still smelled like all of them.

Stiles could make out Scott’s smell at once, having been familiar with it all of his life, he could also tell Isaac’s from Derek’s smell, and could even make out Peter amongst the rest. His eyes met Peter’s, the closest from his current position, and he didn’t like the way the older man was looking at him, but he didn’t try to turn away or pretend he hadn’t noticed.

* * *

Stiles didn’t wake back up until it was clear that the pack meet had been over for a while. He sat up, looking over at Derek and Isaac first, watching the alpha turn and nod to him before he swung his legs from the bed and stood, stretching and feeling the bones pop in response. He sat back down as he started to put on his shoes once more. All the exhaustion lately was doing him in, but he was grateful that the pack was understanding.

Peter pried his eyes from where the credits were rolling on the television to look at Stiles, watching him put his shoes on and preparing himself for the shit storm of a conversation they needed to have.

Most of the pack already left, so in order not to arouse suspicion, he left the building as well, but he waited by Stiles’s jeep with his hands in his pockets. He never really cared much for being the one to initiate conversations, much less with someone who hated his guts, but he needed to try and appeal to Stiles in some way.

Stiles left the loft with a wave, tucking his hands in his pockets for his keys, he was already planning a trip to the nearest burger joint when he slowed as he got closer to his jeep and finally stopped completely as he met Peter’s eyes. He felt nervous all of a sudden, but somewhat comforted that pack was still nearby, and he wasn’t **actually** alone with Peter.

He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket as well and watched the other alpha tentatively, “What do you want?”

Peter was only somewhat relieved that Stiles didn’t start by saying ‘fuck off’, so he cleared his throat and moved away from the driver side door of the jeep, “I think you and I need to talk,” He suggested softly, shrugging.

“I want to... **Apologize** , first of all,” The alpha kept eye contact with the younger man, “The way I treated you was horrible. I’m not a nice guy, everyone knows that, but I still shouldn’t have treated you that way.”

“Yeah?” Stiles raised his brows and walked passed the older man, “Good for you.”

He wasn’t buying it. He didn’t know what Peter was up to - likely he was just trying to get Stiles back in bed... Or on his livingroom floor - but he didn’t trust the guy, not for a second. He hadn’t even **made** that mistake last time and Peter had still managed to use him and treat him like shit afterwards.

Stiles hated it because the thought of what they’d done made him sick, but not because of the reasons that it should’ve. It made him sick because he’d been weakened, and thrown on the streets afterwards - almost literally. But he didn’t get sick thinking about the sex in general, he’d told Peter how it sucked and how it was horrible, but it was actually fucking amazing. He’d never been with someone before, but he wouldn’t have minded that too much.

“If I - of all people - can get over what happened and try to make amends, it shouldn’t be so difficult for you to not act like a child and actually listen to me,” Peter said in one long breath, glancing down to the younger man’s stomach quickly, “I wasn’t kind to you, but you weren’t necessarily all sunshine and rainbows towards me, either. I’m trying to apologize, whether you believe my sincerity or not.”

“I believe you want sex, that’s what I believe,” Stiles turned to Peter as he opened the driver’s side door, “From a seventeen year old boy, too. Speaking of people being childish, maybe you might wanna rethink who you’re talking to. You must have horrible luck with the women... Or men, if that’s... Apparently how you swing - if you’ve gotta get it from an inexperienced child who’s still in school and has a Math test on Friday.”

He looked the alpha over and shook his head, “You know what they say, use me once, shame on you, use me twice..? Not gonna happen, Peter, go find someone else to plug up.”

Peter furrowed his brows as he stared back at Stiles, huffing slightly as he backed away, “I don’t want sex, Stiles. I told you what I wanted, I wanted to apologize and I did that.”

He shrugged halfheartedly and continued to move away from the boy, even though it kind of hurt to, “Good luck on your test Friday.”

“You wanna wish me luck?” Stiles chuckled and nodded as he looked Peter over, “Go stand in front of a train,” He climbed into the jeep and started it up, pulling out of his parking spot and leaving the older man there.

Yeah, he was probably being an ass, but Peter had done so much worse to him, and he wasn’t about to apologize to the dick.

Peter nodded subtly to himself as he watched Stiles drive off, not at all surprised by how the conversation went. Stiles probably wouldn’t forgive him, wouldn’t even want to spend time with him to actually get to know him, even if he went out of his way to prove to the younger man that he could change, be better - for him and _for their pup_.

Stiles made it seem like he was the only one who caused damage that night, and naturally, he had physically hurt the boy, but the damage Stiles caused him was more psychological than anything - at least Stiles’s wound would heal.

* * *

When Stiles woke up one morning, beating his dad to the bathroom, vomiting up the night before’s dinner, he knew something wasn’t right, but he ignored it. He tried not to think into it as anything because the **last** thing he wanted to be was sick. That though, paired with the fact that it didn’t end the first day, and was right alongside the pains in his chest, made him feel kind of fucked up and uneasy about the whole thing.

His dad was well aware of what was happening to him and offered to take him to the doctor, but Stiles just shook his head and agreed to a few days off from school, while he bought out everything he could think of to try and get better.

He quickly found out how horrible it was going to be within a short amount of time. He was **constantly** tired, constantly getting sick from any odd smell - or pizza, or chicken - anything set him off and he couldn’t touch much of his chest without wincing.

Stiles sat on the couch in his sleep wear at five pm, hugging the small bowl of ice cream in his hand as he mixed it around until it was wet enough to dip his fries in.

He stopped when he heard the soft knocks at the door and stood to answer, smiling wide when he saw Scott, “Hey, buddy, what’s up?”

“Just thought I’d come over to check up on you,” Scott said as he made his way into the house, only somewhat confused as to why he was hearing two heartbeats instead of one, because he was pretty sure that the sheriff was at work, “See how you’re feeling and whatnot.” He turned to his friend and frowned, shrugging as he breathed in that same sickly smell, “So, how are you, dude?”

“Awful, actually, but better now that you’re here,” Stiles pulled Scott into a hug, “It’s awful, completely horrible, I don’t think I’ve ever been this sick in my whole life,” He released his friend and shut the front door, “I can barely keep food down, I’m starving all the time, I’m exhausted.”

Stiles walked back to the couch and took his bowl of ice cream back up, “My dad is kinda freaking out, he offered to take me to the doctor, again. And you know I can’t stand those uh... Those things.”

Scott kind of stiffened when Stiles hugged him, but he patted his friend on the back before following him into the living room. The other man had to be sick, because they never really hugged - fist bumps were more their style.

He sat down on the couch next to his friend and looked at the ice cream and fries, grimacing at the odd combination.

“I know you don’t like ‘em, but maybe you should let him take you,” Scott suggested, concern steadily growing more and more for the other man, “Not only do you smell bad, and by 'bad' I mean 'sick', but you’re acting kinda weird, too, man.”

He paused and looked around, waiting for the sheriff to step into the room, “I thought your dad was at work?”

Stiles chuckled and nodded, “Uh yeah, Scott, he **is** at work. You didn’t see the cruiser out in the driveway, did you?” He dipped a fry in the ice cream, swirling it around before eating it, “Are you sure **you’re** okay?”

Stiles turned back to the tv, “Dad’s actually out all night tonight, pretty much, I’ve got the place to myself, so if you... you know.. Wanna hang, I wouldn’t mind the company.”

“Yeah, no, I don’t-I don’t mind,” Scott shrugged off his confusion, grimacing even more as he watched Stiles eat the fries and ice cream, “Could’ve sworn he was home, though. Maybe I’ve just got water stuck in my ears or something.” He slid his shoes off and propped his feet up on the coffee table, gesturing to the food, “If you’re sick, I don’t see how that’d make you feel any better, that’s kinda gross.”

“Are you kidding, this stuff tastes awesome,” Stiles licked his lips, “People should make this at fast food places, they’d make **tons** ,” He ate another fry and moaned in satisfaction, “And it doesn’t really smell all that much, so it hasn’t upset my stomach yet, which is like... The first, so far.”

“That’s kinda surprising, actually,” Scott said, looking at the food in disgust as he shoved his index fingers into his ears, wiggling them around a little in attempt to clear his hearing, “You’re so lucky I can’t catch anything, because if I could, I wouldn’t be here right now.”

He frowned when he still heard the two heartbeats - his excluded - and opened and closed his mouth, trying to pop his jaw to see if that’d help any.

Stiles frowned and looked at Scott in confusion, “Umm, you okay there, buddy?”

He laughed nervously, flipping off the tv when it suddenly started feeling like it was too loud. He turned to his friend, tilting his head as he raised his brows, “Is it my smell again? Because, honestly, you guys have picked on me enough about my smell already, I can’t change it, dude, I’ve tried using more bath wash, it doesn’t do anything.”

“No, it’s not your smell or anything. It’s just...” Scott frowned, becoming frustrated with himself, because now that the television was off, he could hear it even louder, “I swear to god I’m hearing shit. It sounds like there’s someone else in the house, like I can hear another heartbeat.”

He tried focusing on the sound and became even more confused when he realized it was near both of them, not somewhere else in the house. The werewolf looked at Stiles and let his eyes fall to his friend’s chest, focusing on his actual heartbeat, eyes widening even more when he finally realized the other heartbeat was coming from the other man’s stomach.

“Woah, what’s going on?” Stiles asked as he sat up even more, “Scott? Are you okay? Why are you looking at me like that?”

Normally when Scott got that look on his face, it was because he’d learned something new, and Stiles didn’t really understand what he was talking about - another heartbeat besides for theirs - but he reached out to touch his friend’s shoulder, “What’s going on, bud?”

Scott’s mouth popped open in shock and his brows furrowed, ignoring Stiles for the most part as his eyes honed in on the other man’s stomach, listening intently to the strong thrum of a heartbeat, “Oh my God,” He said softly, “How is that even possible?” He asked, finally looking up to meet his friend’s eyes, “Dude, you have a fucking heartbeat in your stomach.”

Stiles looked at Scott for a moment, tilting his head in confusion before laughing, “What? Dude, what are you **on**?”

He grabbed the werewolf’s cheeks, trying to look at his eyes, “Did someone feed you brownies or something before you came over? I don’t have a **heartbeat** in my stomach, I have... Fries, and ice cream, and root beer, that’s what’s in my stomach, dude.”

“And a damn heartbeat!” Scott all but cried out, looking at Stiles frantically and shoving forward to put his ear up against the other man’s stomach. The sound was even louder then and he shoved back away like he’d been burned, “Oh my fucking **God**! We-We... I mean, you- you need to call Derek, man, that’s not normal.”

Stiles smacked Scott across the head as hard as he could, “Would you calm the fuck down man, you’re freaking me out. Jesus.”

He put his bowl down and stopped as things started clicking, “Oh god,” He gasped as he started thinking of everything, his _morning sickness_ , the smell problems, the chest pains, the fatigue, “Scott, I... There’s...”

He started shaking his head as he stood up, “No, no, no, no, no... No! No.” He stopped, his hand lifting to run over his stomach, smoothing it across his belly before he shook his head again, “There’s no fucking way in Hell that I’m p-...” Stiles closed his mouth, shaking his head violently still as he looked at his friend.

Scott stood up as well and rubbed his hand over the back of his head nervously, eyes still wide as he stared at Stiles, “ **Don’t** , don’t you dare say what I think you’re gonna say, ‘cause it’s not possible... Right? I mean, you’re a dude for crying out loud, you don’t exactly have the right parts to incubate a shit machine!“

He clasped a hand over his mouth and shook his head, “This is bad,” He said, voice muffled.

“Yeah, I... No, I’m... I’m not...” Stiles tried to think straight, tried to figure out what he could do to prove it wrong.

He looked at the food, “I’m gonna be sick,” He rushed upstairs and emptied his stomach. It was pretty much common practice, at this point, but the fact that it **was** made him want to vomit even **more**.

He stood up finally, washing his mouth out and brushing his teeth before he stood still and tentatively lifted his shirt. He looked at his stomach, ran his hand over it, pressed his fingers against the skin. He didn’t _feel_ any different, he didn’t look any different.

Stiles walked into the bedroom and changed, buttoning his pants as he grabbed his keys and rushed back downstairs to Scott, “Uh... you don’t have to tag along if you don’t want to, I’d understand, but I’ve gotta do something, or I’m gonna freak out more than I already am.”

Scott grimaced as he listened to Stiles wretch up what was in his stomach, covering his ears until the other man came back downstairs and he moved over to him, “Yeah, no way, I think I need to go look into therapy or something.”

He patted his friend on the shoulder and shook his head, “Whatever you’re gonna go do, just be careful, man.”

“Fuck you too,” Stiles said, shoving Scott’s shoulder, “You think **you** need to go to therapy? I might be _pregnant_ ,” He stopped when the word came out and closed his eyes, swallowing and shaking his head, refusing to throw up again.

“Whatever, see you later,” He moved to the door and walked out before Scott could, climbing into his jeep and not even bothering with the seat belt as he pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

Two hours later found Stiles at Peter’s apartment, jumping down from the jeep once he’d parked it and rushing to the door, knocking violently as he looked around the area with one hand stuffed in his jacket pocket and the other carrying a box. His heart was racing in his chest, paired by the one just a few inches below.

The trip into the store hadn’t went completely horribly, though, when he checked out and the guy gave him a knowing look, Stiles couldn’t help thinking that the guy really **wasn’t** as knowing as he thought he was. Stiles didn’t have the cash to spare, but after the first couple tests, he went back for a second, third, and fourth opinion from other kinds.

After nearly twenty tests altogether, Stiles had to admit that Scott hadn’t just been pulling the nastiest prank in history, and it was true. He was pregnant, like it or not. And yeah, he was aware he was a seventeen year old **boy** , but he wasn’t one of those kinds of people that couldn’t accept responsibility. It didn’t stop him from climbing back in the jeep though. Because obviously it wasn’t Scott’s sick joke, it was **Peter’s**.

The alpha had to know what he was doing, Stiles could remember how satisfied he’d been when he knotted Stiles, when the guy just pulled out harshly and told him to leave. Stiles was _that_ girl, the one that made a mistake by trusting a guy she knew was trouble. Though Stiles **hadn’t** trusted Peter, he’d still gotten screwed by him. He didn’t exactly expect to get **pregnant**.

The entire thing was messed up, and through all of it, Stiles had probably absently ran his hand over his stomach like ten times or more. He couldn’t help it. He kept wanting to feel it, to **know** that it was there with solid proof, not just little tests and Scott’s statement about a heartbeat.

He knew at once that he’d keep it, and there was one other thing that he was very, **very** sure of. Peter wasn’t going to be a part in the kid’s life, not if Stiles had anything to say about it. The alpha was a fucking monster, if the way he’d treated Stiles was anything to go by, it was more than enough to tell him that a bad person can’t be a good father, and even if he could, Stiles didn’t want the asshole’s apologies and sincerity.

Peter heard the heartbeats at once and steeled himself for the wrath he knew was about to be unleashed on him. He’d been following Stiles around, something he wasn’t necessarily proud of, but he needed to know that he and their pup was okay.

He’d even taken to sitting outside the boy’s window at nighttime just to listen in, and more often than not, he fell asleep to the soothing thrum of heartbeats.

He knew it’d only be a matter of time before Stiles figured it out, and although he thought that maybe he’d have some sort of speech ready, he still had no clue what he was going to say.

The alpha opened the front door and swallowed as he met Stiles’s eyes, resisting the urge to pull him closer and press his ear to his stomach, “Stiles.”

Stiles swallowed as he met the older man’s gaze, his own practically burning with rage as he tried to keep himself calm and to breathe regularly. He held out the box to Peter, as much as he wanted to smash it against the alpha’s face or stomp on it right in front of him, he still managed to reign himself in and keep things civil - for the moment.

Peter didn’t smirk or smile in the slightest as he took the box, glancing down at it but not bothering to open it up, “I already know,” He admitted, looking back up at Stiles. He offered the box back to him, stomach flipping almost nervously, because it was easy to see the anger in the younger man’s eyes.

The calm look on the older man’s face was the last straw for Stiles and he took the box and threw it down at Peter’s feet, busting it open and spreading the tests all over the front sidewalk and Peter’s threshold, “Of course you fucking know, you asshole! You did it on purpose!”

His whole body was shaking with anger as he stared at the older man, “Well, now I fucking know, and I’m not **nearly** as amused as you are.”

Peter shook his head and frowned, reigning himself back and not letting himself get angry at the accusations, “No, I didn’t. I didn’t do it on purpose, Stiles. I didn’t even know it was possible.”

He looked down at all of the positive pregnancy tests littered about his feet and crouched down to pick them up, lifting his eyes enough to look at the younger man’s stomach, wanting more than anything to reach out and touch it.

“Yeah, well... FYI, it’s possible,” Stiles stepped back, motioning to himself, “Thank you, seriously, I didn’t think my life could get more fucked up and uncomfortable than it already was, you proved me wrong.”

He blinked the tears away, body trembling as he shook his head, “I hope you’re proud of yourself,” Stiles said as he wiped them from his cheeks and turned to get back in the jeep.

Peter dropped the tests all over again and moved quickly to stop the younger man, blocking the driver side door of the jeep, “Stiles, would you just wait a minute?” He asked, searching the younger man’s face. Narrowing his eyes thoughtfully, the alpha shook his head again, “I’m not proud of myself, because I didn’t do it on purpose. I swear I didn’t.”

“Like that makes it any better?” Stiles stopped and crossed his arms over his chest, squeezing the keys so tight in his fist that it hurt to do so, “You just fucked up the entirety of the **rest of my life** , and it makes no difference to you whatsoever, because it’s not your responsibility. You can just spread yourself around where ever you want and you don’t give a fuck about the **lives** that you’re destroying.”

He took a breath, seconds from another panic attack, “You know who **does** have to deal with it? Me. I do. I get stuck with your fucking problem. Because it doesn’t stop after a twenty minute _short_ , angry bout of sex, or nine months of carrying a kid around, it goes on for the rest of my life.”

“I don’t just _spread_ myself around, Stiles, and it doesn’t have to be just **your** responsibility,” Peter said, looking back down to the younger man’s stomach, again, “I can help, I want to.”

He wanted to because he never had a chance to in the past, his wife had passed away before the twins were born, so any and all chance he had at being a father had been taken away from him. Stiles didn’t know that, though, and he probably never would, because the younger man never really heard him out.

“I’m sorry that I ruined your life, sincerely,” Peter pleaded with his eyes, “But the pup isn’t a problem, it’s a **gift**... Even if it doesn’t seem that way... And I want to help you, I wish you’d let me.”

Stiles felt his insides twist sickly at Peter’s words, specifically around the term ‘pup’, and he shook his head, “No. I don’t want you to, and you’re not going to, and you can’t fucking force me to do _anything_ you want me to, this time. This **isn’t** your kid, it’s mine,” He backed away from the older man, “You didn’t do anything to deserve it. You treated me like shit, and then you just got up and told me to get out, you practically fucking _raped_ me. It’s not yours. I don’t care if I have to go it alone, but you’ll never know them.”

Peter felt sick to his stomach, because not only was Stiles going to keep him from his child, but he was also accusing him of rape. It hadn’t been particularly nice, but it definitely **wasn’t** rape, that much he was sure of.

The alpha stepped away from the jeep so that Stiles could get in and go if he wanted to, arms crossed as he stared at Stiles sadly, “I’ve apologized for how I treated you, I don’t know how many more times you want to hear it. It’s like you keep forgetting that you treated me just as badly, but it’s okay, I’ll take all of the blame. You can blame me and hate me for the rest of your life, but please don’t keep me from the kid.”

“Your way of apology included the line... What was it... Something like ‘if I can get over what happened, you can listen to me’,” Stiles stared at the older man, “News flash, you can get over it because **you** were in the wrong. You don’t get to apologize and expect me to forgive you, that’s not your fucking right, that’s **mine**. And I don’t forgive you, I never will. You wanna know why?”

He leaned in, staring into Peter’s eyes, his own as cold and dark as they’d ever been, “Blood. I had to clean it up from my jeep, my jeans, my shirt - from the bite on my shoulder - and my boxers had to be thrown away as discreetly as possible, so my **dad** wouldn’t know. If you can’t take pride in impregnating a guy, take pride in that. I know you were super happy with yourself when you knotted me, so maybe you can laugh and tell everyone about that the moment they find out about this, because there’s no hiding it from the pack, Scott already knows, he just... Doesn’t know _who_.”

Peter shook his head as he looked at Stiles, chest practically aching, “I’m not laughing,” He said seriously, voice shaking somewhat.

He took a step back away from Stiles, overwhelmed by the scent and his pup’s heartbeat, “I’m sorry,” He apologized, again, looking down to the younger man’s stomach before going back to his apartment to pick up the tests.

He had been too rough, too mean, and although he wanted to try and redeem himself, he knew it was a moot point, because Stiles apparently wasn’t ever going to forgive him.

“Not yet,” Stiles said as he opened the door to the jeep and climbed back in, foregoing the seat belt again as he peeled out of the parking lot.

Peter didn’t deserve to make him feel bad for guilting the older man. It was the alpha at fault, not him, and he refused to let Peter’s attempt at sincerity get the better of him. It was just a game to the older man, just a game to get him to fold, to be able to use him again. Stiles smoothed his hand over his stomach and tried to calm down, he didn’t believe in much, but he didn’t like feeling and being so negative when he was carrying a **child** inside of him, “Sorry,” He muttered to the baby, letting out a huff of air.


	3. Pup

Stiles didn’t know how to tell the pack about him being pregnant, there was no way they’d miss the heartbeat, and it’d probably drive them insane until he explained, but he didn’t know what he was going to say **otherwise**. He started going back to school again, since he now knew what it was, but there **was** the frequent sickness, which he avoided the best he could, and he didn’t even go **anywhere** near the cafeteria.

The pack meet was two days after he started back up at school, and he climbed from his jeep, late once again, locking it up and trudging forward as if taking to the guillotine. He slid open the door to Derek’s loft and walked in, wetting his lips, hands in his pockets as he met the eyes of the pack, Peter’s first, and his **own** heart nearly skipped a goddamn beat as he saw the older man.

Peter clenched his jaw as he met Stiles’s eyes and looked away almost immediately. The little heartbeat was stronger and the pack would hear it, there wasn’t really any doubt in his mind. Which meant that Stiles was probably about to tell them, because the younger man had to have known they could hear it as well.

Derek stared at Stiles in puzzled wonder, tilting his head as he listened and the entire room went silent as they all stared at the younger man.

“So umm,” Stiles took a breath, “I’m guessing you’re all confused as to why you’re hearing two heartbeats.”

He swallowed and looked at Scott, “Umm, it’s not a trick, and you’re not hearing things. I’m... Kinda pregnant. I wasn’t sick, you’re not smelling sickness.”

“You’re...” Derek blinked a few times, narrowing his brows as he tried to take in the new information, but it still wasn’t making sense.

“He said he’s pregnant,” Peter repeated exasperatedly, not bothering to look at the younger man.

He knew there would probably be a glare directed at him, so he looked intently at his nephew, “With child. I know you’re a little slow on the uptake sometimes, but I think you’re setting a new record for yourself.”

“But how?” Isaac asked from his seat next to Scott, brows furrowed together in confusion as he stared at Stiles’s stomach, “He’s a guy, guys can’t get knocked up.”

Stiles shrugged and put his hands out as if to say ‘like I should fucking know’, “I have no clue, okay, it just... It happened, and it is what it is, and you guys are the only ones that know. I haven’t told anyone else. Not my dad, not my teachers. It just... It happened, and I can’t explain it for the life of me.”

Derek pursed his lips as he looked from Peter, back to Stiles, “I wasn’t aware you were even sexually active, but you were with someone? You had to be. Someone... The... Father? Who was he?”

“I’ll have you know that I’ve been sexually _active_ my whole life, like.. Since fetus, okay?” Stiles frowned even more as he fought not to look at Peter, “Yeah, I was with someone, it was just once, just one time.”

Peter crossed his arms and subtly looked in Stiles’s direction. The younger man was probably expecting him to tell everyone, to brag or poke fun, but he stayed quiet. If he wanted to tell them who the father was, then he could, but Peter wasn’t going to.

Erica narrowed her eyes as she looked at Stiles, “Considering it’s impossible, whoever the father was had to have had some sort of supernatural spunk. It was a werewolf wasn’t it?” She looked around the room and grinned, “It was someone in this room.”

“It doesn’t matter who it was, and whether they’re in this room or not doesn’t matter either,” Stiles said at once, shaking his head, “They know who they are, I’ve already talked to them, and they’re not being acknowledged as the father, because they’re not. And they never will be.”

Derek frowned as he looked around the room at large, and then back at Stiles, “That’s a big responsibility, and you’re still in school. How do you plan on raising a kid on your own?”

“The same way every young parent **does** , I’m guessing,” Allison countered, ignoring Derek’s pointed look to her, and she smiled at Stiles, “But you’re not on your own, you have your pack to help you, don’t you, Stiles?”

Stiles smiled back and nodded, “Exactly.”

“And Uncle Scott,” Scott crowed happily as he pushed himself up off of the couch, moving over to his best friend and bending over a little to talk to Stiles’s stomach, “Ain’t that right, little buddy?” He chuckled and stood back up, patting Stiles on the shoulder, “It’ll be alright, dude, we’ll help you through it.”

Peter rolled his eyes at Scott and turned away a little more on his stool, both slightly irritated with the beta, and envious. He should’ve been the one talking to Stiles’s stomach, not Scott.

“Right,” Derek said, still somewhat taken by the entire situation at large, “Well, if you need anything,” He watched Stiles, “Sleep, there’s the bed, or the bathroom, or something to eat, we can stop, someone can go for you. Just say something.”

Stiles nodded, feeling his cheeks heat at the thought of just... Being pregnant around the pack in general, “Thanks, Derek,” He said and moved to his usual spot on the sofa, sitting down and ignoring the way Peter turned from them, he actually felt surprisingly better, now that the pack knew, even though they weren’t aware of **all** of it.

* * *

Peter ignored the ache and longing he felt long enough to think of the pup first, putting his own wants aside as well as Stiles’s stubbornness. Considering the younger man wouldn’t let him help, or even talk to him long enough to see how sincere he was, he took matters into his own hands.

A couple of days after the pack meet, he started doing research, brushing up on what Stiles would be going through, reading about essentials and what the younger man would need.

The cashier looked at him funny when he purchased the prenatal vitamins, but he ignored her, shoving the bottle of pills in his pocket before heading to Stiles’s. He’d probably slam the door in his face, or even straight up not accept the vitamins, but he wanted to try anyway.

The alpha knocked on the front door and stood on the porch as he waited, thankful that the sheriff wasn’t home.

Stiles looked up when he heard the knock, reaching out to turn his light on when his wrist pushed over the tall glass of water and he sighed, climbing from his bed and pulling on a shirt. He didn’t bother with more than that as he trudged downstairs, to the door, and opened it before looking to see who it was.

He stopped when he saw Peter and nearly yelped as he ducked a bit behind the door. Clad in only boxers wasn’t like full frontal nudity, but Peter also wasn’t Scott, “Oh my God, what are you doing here?”

Peter sighed at the younger man, as if he hadn’t seen him in a more revealing manner than just boxers, “Here,” He pulled the bottle of vitamins from his pocket and offered them, “You’re going to need these, I figured... I don’t know, I wasn’t sure if you already had some.”

He shook the bottle and raised his brows, “Take them, please?”

Stiles raised his brows in confusion, looking at the bottle skeptically, “Uh, no? I don’t even know what those are. They could be something to hurt the baby, and I don’t really care if you want it or not, but I do, so no. And why are you just showing up at my damn house? What if my dad sees you? I can’t really tell him you’re part of the _pack_ , can I?”

Peter ignored the part about the sheriff and huffed his growing annoyance, “Would you like the damn receipt, Stiles?” He asked, pulling it out of his pocket to offer it as well. “They’re prenatal vitamins, they’re good for the baby. I’m not trying to hurt you... Or the pup.”

He shook the bottle again, pinning the receipt between his thumb and the bottle, “Take them.”

“Oh my god, okay, just, shut up and stop talking,” Stiles reached out and took them, “Why are you even bothering me? I could’ve sworn I made it **very** clear the last time we talked that I don’t want you involved. I don’t want your help, I don’t want your vitamins, and I don’t want your stupid pity, or whatever the Hell this is. I don’t want it.”

“You’re pregnant with **my** child,” Peter said, narrowing his eyes at Stiles, “It’s not pity, it’s me trying to make sure nothing bad happens to it, looking out for your well being, and in turn, the baby’s. I know you don’t want my help, but I’m willing to bet you didn’t have any vitamins... Did you?”

Stiles let out a huff of breath and moved from the doorway, “No, I didn’t, are you satisfied? Now can you get inside or something, before my neighbor sees you and calls my dad? Seriously, I can’t believe you came to my fucking **house** , of all places. Were you even thinking? Like... I live here.”

Peter moved into the house and smirked to himself once his back was to the younger man, “He’s going to find out sooner or later, Stiles. I doubt the incessant crying of a newborn will go unnoticed.”

He turned to Stiles and shrugged, “I just wanted to make sure that you were okay, and I wanted to give you those. Make sure you take one... **Everyday**. With the baby being a born werewolf, I doubt you’ll really need them, but I’d rather be safe than sorry.”

Stiles hadn’t even stopped to think about _what_ the baby would be, and he instinctively touched his stomach when he considered it, “No, I’ll have to tell him, I know... Sooner rather than later,” He said numbly, moving to the couch and sitting on the arm of it as he continue to rest his hand there, as if he could feel anything more than just himself.

“But... I’m human. That won’t be... Problematic? With it punching and kicking and stuff?”

Peter’s gaze fell down to where Stiles was touching his stomach, his own palms itching to do the same, “No, you’ll be fine.”

He moved closer and swallowed, continuing to talk without really thinking about what he was admitting to the younger man, “My wife... She uh... The twins never hurt her, you should be fine.”

“Your what?” Stiles felt his insides clench as he stared at Peter, eyes widening, “Your wife? You had kids before?” He’d never stopped to think that the older man had ever been more than just a fucking creep. Having a wife was a bit of a stretch, but having **children** as well?

“Kind of,” Peter nodded, scratching the back of his neck as he looked at Stiles nervously, “She was pregnant with twins, about seven months along.” He frowned and looked down to his shoes, shrugging, “Derek wasn’t the only one who lost loved ones in that fire.”

Stiles watched Peter, eyes widening the more the older man spoke and he felt like he was going to be sick, but considering he felt like that most of the time, he just pushed it back, “No, I know... I mean, I was aware. Derek’s parents, one of them was at least your brother or sister, and... I mean, I know there were like eleven people in there, you included. I just-I didn’t-I wasn’t... I’m sorry,” He took a breath and stared at the vitamins, “I’m sorry.”

Peter looked up then and furrowed his brows in confusion, shaking his head, “You have nothing to be sorry for, it’s not like you were the one who lit the house on fire.”

He stood up straighter and put his hands in his pockets, “It’s fine, really, just... Take the vitamins, please?”

The alpha looked down to Stiles’s stomach pointedly and gestured to the door with his thumb, “I’m going to go, now. I know you don’t want my help, but if you need **anything**... Call me.”

Stiles looked back down at the bottle and nodded thoughtfully. He stood upright, still kind of in awe over Peter’s admission and he sort of really **was** feeling bad for the guy. He wasn’t going to change colors, but he was grateful for at _least_ this. It was definitely more than he expected.

He tentatively reached out and took Peter’s hand, bringing it in and setting his open palm, fingers sideways, pressed against Stiles’s stomach as he met the alpha’s eyes and his heart raced.

Peter swallowed almost audibly as he stared into Stiles’s eyes, taken aback by the entire thing, and then he looked down at his hand on the younger man’s stomach, eyes watering slightly. He could feel the tether to the baby, pulling at him, and the contact put him at ease.

The alpha let out a haggard, bated breath as he smoothed his thumb across the cotton of Stiles’s shirt, trying to keep his emotions at bay. The boy wasn’t really showing yet, but the act alone meant more to him than Stiles likely understood.

Looking back up to meet the younger man’s eyes, he cleared his throat, “Thank you,” He said softly, smoothing the entirety of his palm over Stiles’s stomach almost tenderly before pulling away and leaving.

Stiles stood still in the livingroom and ran his hand back over where Peter’s had rested, feeling his insides doing this weird kind of thing that he **really** didn’t like. He’d seen the look on the man’s face, it was impossible to miss. He knew it was a big thing to do - putting the werewolf’s hand on his stomach - but he didn’t like the idea of letting the older man in, still. At least he knew that Peter wouldn’t hurt the baby... The pup. Definitely a pup.

Stiles had felt like his insides were acknowledging the presence of Peter’s hand as it had rested there. He moved into the kitchen, throwing away the receipt and opening the bottle, he removed the seal and took one, filling a glass of water and leaning against the counter as he considered what he was going to do about the alpha, in time.

* * *

About two weeks later Peter decided to text Stiles, his curiosity getting the best of him ever since the younger man had let him touch his stomach. He sat perched in the tree as his fingers moved along the screen of his phone, completely camouflaged by the leaves, and the night time. He did this more often than he was honestly comfortable with, but it was one of the only ways he felt close to Stiles and the pup.

‘ **How’ve you been feeling? Also, have you been to see a doctor, yet?** ’

Stiles sighed and took up his cell from where he sat at his desk, legs crossed in the seat as he procrastinated, for the most part. He frowned when he saw that the message was from ‘ **Creeper** ’, and had to unlock his cell to look, mostly out of curiosity.

He thought of Peter a lot lately, almost more than he had his pup, definitely more than enough to be unsettling, but he felt like he’d come to some kind of conclusion about what to do, the more he mused on it.

‘ **Well, morning sickness, weight gaining, and all the awesome nerve pains aside, I feel fine, I guess. That, and hungry. I can’t rly just GO and see a doctor, but I did see Alan, everything is fine, pup is healthy. And yes, I’m taking the vitamins.** ’

‘ **Good, I’m glad. Have you felt the baby move yet?** ’

The alpha rested his back against the tree after sending another text, propping his leg up as he listened intently to the pup’s heartbeat. He tried not to smile over the fact that Stiles had actually referred to the baby as a 'pup', but he did so anyway, amused that the younger man had adopted his term for the fetus.

‘ **I _think_ that’s what it is, I’m not sure.** ’

Stiles ran his hand over his stomach, smiling to himself as he considered the soft little movements, he wasn’t sure what to think of them, the idea that something just passed an inch long could cause those kinds of things inside of him, it was a constant reminder that he’d never be alone during this, not at all.

‘ **Must feel a little weird. Have you thought of any baby names? Any ideas what it’ll be?** ’

Peter was sure that Stiles would probably ignore him if he asked any of these questions in person, so hiding behind a piece of technology to get updates on the pregnancy was really the only way to go. Unless he went behind Stiles’s back and talked to Alan, but that wouldn’t really help to get him in the younger man’s good graces.

‘ **Pretty sure that’s like... Week 20, also why the fuck is this shit measured in weeks? It’s so tedious. I haven’t rly thought of any names yet, I’m still kind of trying to wrap my head around the fact that I’m pregnant, and what to tell my dad, and when to leave school, and maybe getting a job... So yeah, no names yet. Besides, it’s just too tiny to judge at this point, I’d like to get a feel for the pup before deciding, or even thinking of anything. Doesn’t seem right, otherwise.** ’

Stiles wasn’t sure why he was even responding still, he hadn’t really had anyone to confide in too much. Scott came around, and he saw Allison, and the pack was great, but Stiles normally didn’t do ‘baby talking’ around them.

Peter knew wholeheartedly that there was no way Stiles would let him contribute to the baby’s name in the slightest, which was okay with him, honestly. He’d never been particularly good at naming anything, so trusting the younger man with it wasn’t such a big deal.

‘ **You really shouldn’t be working, unless it’s light labor. I’d be more than willing to help out financially, and if you don’t feel right accepting the money, you could always just sue me for child support. I’ll pay.** ’

Stiles started laughing uncontrollably, nearly falling back in his seat.

He calmed down and ran his hand over his stomach as he mused how to respond. He and his dad were super tight on money as it was, the second the baby was born, things were going to be **more** than difficult. While it was prideful and stubborn to not accept, Stiles was **most** concerned about his pup, and making sure it had everything it needed in the world.

Whether letting Peter help or not would make much difference, it would at _least_ make things... Easier. Still, just saying ‘yes’ was a little shameless.

‘ **Considering you’re the one that did this to me, I think it’s the least you can do. I’m not going to sue you, but I’m not going to stop you from providing SOME kind of support. Not if you’re willing. But don’t look into that, or think you can worm your way in. Thank you, though, for offering at all. You’ve already exceeded expectations.** ’

Peter looked up from his phone when he heard Stiles laugh and he smiled, feeling slightly proud of himself over the fact that he was able to elicit such a reaction unintentionally. He knew that his tether to the pup was making him feel things for Stiles as well, but he couldn’t really bring himself to care. He read the text and smiled even wider before responding.

‘ **Not trying to worm my way in, I’m trying to make sure you and my pup are taken care of. I’m an ass, but I’m not completely heartless.** ’

Stiles frowned as he read the text, feeling his muscles tighten at the term ‘ **my** pup’, even though Stiles had insisted it wasn’t. It was his.

He didn’t respond at once, standing with the cell in his hand and laying down on his bed. He pushed his shirt up mindlessly, running his hands over his stomach as he tried to figure out what to do about it. He could point out the term, make a mess of it, or he could just ignore it and comment on the last part, but he was getting all kinds of mixed feelings from the whole thing.

“I wish you’d just decide **for** me,” Stiles voiced aloud, closing his eyes. He turned over then, grabbing the cell again and responding back.

‘ **I have a hard time thinking of the fact that you’re doing this without some gain on your side. You probably are, I just haven’t figured out what it is, yet.** ’

Peter furrowed his brows in confusion when he heard Stiles talk, and the sheriff wasn’t home, so the younger man had to have been talking to the baby. He swallowed and hesitantly looked down to read the text. In the back of his mind, he’d been aware that it’d only be a matter of time before the conversation turned sour, he was just regretful that it happened so soon.

‘ **I could tell you that I want to provide for the baby and to just make sure that the entire pregnancy goes smoothly, to feel it kick or to know it’s name once you figure it out. But you’re not going to believe anything I tell you, even if my intentions are innocent. You’re going to think what you want to think and I’ve realized that by now.** ’

‘ **I want to believe your intentions are good, but cut me some slack, the only side I’ve known of you involved trying to convince Scott to kill me, harassing Lydia and driving her insane, kidnapping me, killing Laura Hale, and trying to kill Derek. Not to mention THIS, and what happened to cause it in the first place, and how you treated me, and the things you said. Can you rly blame me? I’m not a fan of conceiving a child through something like that, it was dirty.** ’

Stiles pulled his pillow under his chin. He didn’t want to turn this whole conversation into a guilting game, Peter had seemed very sincere, and now that Stiles knew what the older man had lost in the fire, could he really hold it against Peter for going dark side? It was straight up Anakin.

‘ **I’m not making any promises, and I’m still pretty pissed about the whole thing, but having your hand on my stomach wasn’t completely horrible. It was actually rly nice. I know it means something to you, I could see it. I won’t punch you in the face if you try to do it next time you’re around me.** ’

‘ **Even if you _did_ punch me, you’d end up hurting yourself more than me... But thank you, I’ll keep that in mind. It’s getting late, you should get some rest, it’s good for the pup.** ’

Peter didn’t mention anything regarding the first text, he’d been blamed enough to know he was a shitty person, to know that it’d been all his fault. He was well aware, and instead of feeling horrible over it, he was trying to redeem himself, not get hung up on all of the things he’d done to bring pain to people.

‘The’ pup, that was more like it. Stiles pulled the covers up and plugged his cell in, responding before turning over and stretching as he got comfortable and shut out the light.

‘ **I don’t think you realize how much I DO sleep, it’s pretty awful. And I’m so behind on school work, with no excuse. This is even worse than normal, at least then I could still turn things in regularly. This one is on you, btw, it’s your fault I didn’t finish reading. Night.** ’

Peter dropped down from the tree once he saw the light go out from the window, smiling sadly as he walked back to his car, cell phone in hand.

‘ **Goodnight, Stiles. Sleep well... And touch your stomach once for me before you fall asleep, please.** ”

He pocketed is phone and climbed into his car, glancing at Stiles’s house before starting it and pulling away from the curb.

Stiles read the message and felt his cheeks flush.

He turned on his back and touched his stomach again, over the shirt, the way Peter had, smoothing his thumb across the cotton and letting the warmth of his skin soak in before dragging his palm over his stomach.

“That’s from your dad,” He said, voice cracking slightly and he pulled his pillow close, hugging it to his chest, the other end under his head as he closed his eyes.


	4. Flutters

Stiles brushed his teeth and rested his head against the counter before walking out of the bathroom and going back to his bedroom to dress for school.

He frowned as he put his jeans on and looked down at them nervously, they were getting a bit tight. He smiled weakly and pulled them off to find a looser pair. The next one fit more comfortably, but it was still tight enough to make him worry. He’d have to go out soon, he’d have to get larger clothes without being obvious about the reason why.

“At this rate I’ll have to go out next week,” He muttered to the baby, pulling on a large shirt and his grey vest, “There go all my favorite jeans, and it’s all your fault, pup.”

Stiles ran his hand over the front of his stomach and grinned at the hardness of it now, the baby’s soft little movements inside of him, “You’re more active than me at this point, calm your shit down.”

* * *

The sheriff furrowed his brows when he thought he heard Stiles talking to someone. He stalked across the hallway to his son’s room to catch him before he left for school, knocking softly on the door before stepping inside.

“You sure you’re feeling okay?” The older man asked, concern plastered all over his features, “Could have sworn I just heard you talking to someone.” He paused for a moment and then crossed his arms, “You know you can talk to me, right?”

Stiles pulled his hand from his stomach at once, sitting back on his bed and looking around the room as his dad spoke, “You say that like this is the first time you’ve heard me talking to myself,” He smiled nervously, patting off the knees of his jeans, “I’m fine, I’m feeling... Like I should feel, right about now. Why?”

“I don’t know, just all the puking and sleeping,” The sheriff shrugged and moved closer to sit down next to Stiles, side-glancing him and reaching up to rest his hand on the nape of the younger man’s neck, “I worry about you, son. It’s what parents do. You don’t have... Bulimia or anything, do you? You know you can tell me.”

“Me?” Stiles laughed and blinked, “Dad, while I get that the attempt to maintain or control weight stems from an internal struggle of being unable to control a person's life, or feelings, or relationships, that's not the case here. Not only that, but the probability of it being a **guy** is practically non-existent. Not to say that it doesn’t happen. If anything, I have worms, with how much I eat. I'm not bulimic, trust me, I'm not binging and purging,” He stopped smiling, “I’m kidding, of course, I don’t have worms. I’d tell you, if it was something _bad_ , I’d tell you at once.”

The sheriff stared at Stiles warily and nodded slowly, clapping the back of his neck before standing back up, “Alright, so long as you know you can tell me anything, and nothing’s wrong.”

He moved back towards the door and smiled at the younger man sadly, “Have a good day at school, I won’t be home till late. Love ya, kid.”

“Love you too,” Stiles said as he watched his dad leave. He ran his hand over his stomach again and let out a bated breath, “I know, I know, the sooner the better,” He narrowed his brows as he stood, “But it’s not that easy.”

He grabbed his socks and shoes, dressing quickly and not even bothering with his hair as he left his room. Stiles wasn’t sure how his dad would even react, he remembered the talk about getting girls pregnant, and he knew that most fathers didn’t handle it well when it happened, but this was... This was something _else_.

* * *

At this point it was pretty much standard for Stiles to be later than everyone else at pack meets, and to normally have either just eaten, or been in the process of eating, whether it was out in the jeep or back in Derek’s loft, or where ever they happened to be that day. Regardless, he made sure to at least show up, even if he was too tired to do anything, and ended up just sleeping through most of it.

Stiles was careful when he sat down anywhere, just in case people noticed his stomach, because he **was** kind of showing now, and half the time he wanted to unbutton his pants and just relax instead of feeling like he was going to bust out of his jeans at any moment.

The second Stiles sat down by Scott was the second he did that exact thing. He refused to pretend to not be pregnant around pack, they knew better, and he was tired of being uncomfortable. He lifted his shirt a bit and tried to be discreet as he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, sighing in relief as he sat back and breathed.

Derek raised a brow at him, but didn’t say anything further as they talked and conversed. Normally he had something for them to do, but he liked that they could all just be around one another and talk, hang out, get to know one another more.

It was like fifteen conversations were happening at once, but everyone had gotten relatively silent the moment Stiles had joined them.

Peter rolled his eyes at the rest of the pack when they got quiet, their attempt at subtly was atrocious. He sat in his usual spot, on the stool furthest away from the rest of them and looked at the younger man, grinning slightly to himself as his gaze drifted down to Stiles’s stomach.

He was starting to show just a tiny bit, a small little bump protruding just beneath the boy’s navel. Remembering what Stiles had said about him being allowed to touch next time they saw one another made him want to get up, march right over to him and do exactly that. But if he did, the room would probably grow even quieter.

Scott looked at Stiles and his eyes widened with amusement, shifting sideways and reaching out shamelessly to touch his friend’s stomach, “Oh my God, dude, look at you!”

He rubbed the little bump, “You’re starting to actually look knocked up.”

Boyd snorted with laughter and shook his head, even Derek smirked slightly at the comment, and Stiles turned to look at his best friend incredulously.

“Slow down, someone might think you’re the next Poe,” He responded, but grinned wide as Scott touched his stomach, “Give it a few weeks and I’ll start **really** showing, this is nothing. It moves a lot, though.”

“Can I?” Allison asked and reached out when Stiles nodded, she set her hand by Scott’s and raised her brows in surprise, “It’s harder, we probably won’t feel it move though, not for a while?”

Stiles shook his head, “Nah, just me for now, it’s like these little brushes and stuff, it’s freaking weird.”

Erica raised her brows and looked down to Stiles’s stomach, “Looks like someone’s gonna need a pair of fat pants soon, those look like they’re getting pretty snug, Momma.”

“Isn’t that bad for the baby?” Isaac asked innocently, sitting forward more on his seat to get a good look, “I mean, the tight pants.”

“Of course it’s not good for the baby, you nitwit,” Peter spoke up, looking at the beta incredulously before glancing back to Stiles, “But it’s not like he can just go out shopping for maternity clothes, now can he?” Which meant that he, personally, would need to improvise, perhaps buy a load of sweat pants for the younger man.

“It’s not that bad **yet** ,” Stiles defended himself and shifted in his seat, “There’s not really anything I can do with going to **school** , anyone would probably notice. I don’t really normally dress loose, do I? But yeah, I know it’s a problem, I just gotta make some time to go out and get bigger jeans or something.”

Derek took his eyes from Peter and looked back at Stiles, “Have you thought of what you’re gonna do when you start showing more? When you can’t hide that it’s just a little added weight?”

“Drop out?” Stiles guessed and shrugged, “I don’t know. Home school, maybe. I’m trying not to think of it too much right now, or I’ll probably have a panic attack.”

“You shouldn’t drop out,” Peter said at once, tone actually concerned, and he shifted uncomfortably on the stool as everyone started to look at him, “All I’m saying is that the last thing Beacon Hills needs is another drop out parent. You’d benefit more from home schooling.” He’d already said too much, and if he didn’t stop butting in, they’d all become suspicious... And _quick_.

Lydia narrowed her eyes at Peter and then looked at Stiles, “You know I hate agreeing with him, but he’s right. You shouldn’t drop out.”

Derek stared at the other alpha knowingly, but nodded as well, “Dropping out wouldn’t help anything. You’re too bright to throw that away. Home schooling is fine, you know the work better than most, you just have to apply yourself.”

“I thought the term was ‘pack’, not ‘parents’,” Stiles responded, smiling weakly, “Either way, my dad’s not gonna like any of it, but if I don’t... It’s impossible to hide, and someone’s gonna find out.”

“You’ll need to start getting things, too,” Allison said as she pulled back, “Bottles, diapers, clothes, toys, binkies. A seventeen year old boy shopping for **any** of that is probably going to look weird, maybe a bit here and there won’t be bad, you can just feign that they’re for like... Someone else’s baby shower or something.”

“ **Or** ,” Lydia drawled out sweetly, slowly smiling, “You could let us throw you a small baby shower, just the pack. That way we can get you what you need and contribute a little. I could plan it, **please** let me plan it.”

Peter huffed his annoyance at the thought of everyone else helping out and contributing, mainly because he wanted to be the one to help, to buy things for the baby. And although Stiles had begrudgingly said he’d accept help financially from Peter, he had a feeling that the younger man would be more prone to letting the pack help instead of him.

Stiles frowned and shook his head, “Actually, I’d really rather not.”

He looked at Lydia apologetically, “Seriously, I’m... I’m not a girl, I’m not a woman, I didn’t change genders when I got knocked up. Baby shower? No, that’s not my thing. I mean, birthdays, sure, I get that, but I don’t wanna do the baby shower thing.”

He rested his hand by Scott’s, touching his stomach as he shrugged, “And I... I kinda actually promised someone else that they could spend their money, I’d hate to take that away from him. Anything more than that is just selfish.”

Peter looked up suddenly and stared at Stiles, honestly taken aback by what the younger man had said. The corner of his mouth twitched just slightly as he fought the smirk threatening to pull at his lips, feeling both relieved and somewhat triumphant that the younger man was accepting his help over the pack’s.

Lydia furrowed her brows at the statement and looked around the room then, eyes eventually stopping back on Peter and she glared at the older man knowingly before looking at Stiles once more, “Who’s 'him'? The father, I presume? I thought you said he wasn’t going to be a part of the baby’s life.”

“Well, we’ve been talking,” Stiles admitted, not liking the look on Lydia’s face, “It’s complicated, and I still don’t have my mind made up completely, but I’m thinking about it. He offered to help on his own, he didn’t have to, I pretty much told him to go fuck himself and he kinda won’t. So maybe it’s just better for the pup... If his dad is around.”

“‘Better’ is relative,” Lydia shrugged and wrinkled her nose, “I just hope he doesn’t end up being a dead beat, you deserve _better_ than that.”

“Even if it doesn’t work out with whoever the guy is - and I’m still actually kind of offended you haven’t even told **me** who it is - it’s not like the baby won’t have people who adore it,” Scott grinned goofily and leaned down to raspberry his best friend’s stomach, “Uncle Scott and Aunt Allison are gonna spoil you rotten.”

Stiles closed his eyes as he smirked and shook his head, “Scott, I haven’t told **anyone** , but if I did, you’d be the first, you know that, man. And I’m not saying that me and him are together, or anything, that’s not what I’m saying. We never were to begin with. It was just... Something that happened.”

He took a breath and looked at Lydia specifically, “It doesn’t matter if he’s a deadbeat or not, because he’s already done more than I expected.”

“Well yeah, he got you pregnant,” Boyd said as he watched Scott and Stiles, “I get what you mean, it’s better than nothing.”

Stiles nodded, “He’s wanting to accept responsibility, and he’s an adult,” He shrugged as Derek looked back at Peter again, “If I actually **do** need help, I’ll ask you guys, but... Him first, I promised him he could.”

Peter didn’t like the entire pack’s attention zeroed in on him, but what he liked even less was the way both Lydia and Derek looked at him. Like they both knew and were just itching to say something. He ignored Lydia’s glances entirely and narrowed his eyes at Derek, as if to say ‘ _Don’t you dare say anything, he doesn’t want them knowing_ ’. It was Stiles’s secret to tell and at his own discretion, not anyone else's, including himself.

Derek nodded subtly back, “That’s sounds respectable,” He said to Stiles then, clapping his hands together silently, “If he’s willing to help you out, then you should let him. It’s his kid too.”

“That’s kinda the conclusion I came to myself,” Stiles agreed, smiling at the alpha, “Can we stop talking about me and the baby and the baby daddy, now? That’s all I think about constantly, I’d just... Really rather not right now. I’m all for watching a movie, though. I mean, no promises that I won’t pass out. But we’ve all been wanting to watch Sandlot, and we keep putting it off.”

* * *

Peter steadily gravitated closer and closer to the couch throughout the duration of the movie, everyone so intent on the television that they didn’t really notice anytime he moved to a different seat.

Stiles had fallen asleep before they even made it mid-way through the movie, and by the time it was over and everyone else was filing out of the loft, he sat in front of the couch, his back to a sleeping Stiles.

Derek raised his brows at him, but Peter just glared back until his nephew stalked off elsewhere.

The alpha turned towards Stiles and lifted his hand tentatively to touch the younger man’s stomach, cradling the small bump with his palm.

“Stiles,” He said softly, rubbing his hand in slow circles, and it was like all the tension and irritation he’d been feeling melted away, “Stiles, wake up.”

Stiles shifted in his sleep, hands reaching up to cover Peter’s and he smiled as he held it close, arching his stomach against the warm palm before he opened his eyes and stopped.

He nearly jumped when he saw Peter, but fought it back and looked around in confusion, “Ah, fuck, did I sleep through the movie **again**?”

Peter nodded, but kept his eyes locked on the younger man’s stomach, reaching up with his other hand to touch as well. He didn’t think too much into the fact that Stiles had touched him, held his hand practically, because he’d still mostly been out of it.

“Yeah, just give me a minute with the pup and I’ll walk you down to your jeep if you want?” The alpha asked distractedly, grinning slightly as he moved closer on his knees.

Stiles swallowed and wet his lips, watching Peter with wide eyes. He pulled his hands from the older man and nodded, sitting up as his cheeks heated, “Okay, yeah, go-go ahead,” The look on Peter’s face wasn’t really something Stiles knew how to place, adoration? Awe? He could only hope that that was what it was, because he was trying to trust the older man with the baby, even though it didn’t come naturally.

Peter smoothed his hands from the middle of Stiles’s stomach, out to his hips and then back again before leaning in to press his ear against the bump, grinning wider as he listened to the heartbeat and all of the liquid and stuff shifting around inside. Tilting his head a little more straight on, the alpha pressed his lips to the younger man’s stomach and kissed the bump before finally pulling back.

He stood up, already feeling the twinges of loss from breaking contact, “Alright, come on,” He said, finally meeting Stiles’s eyes.

Stiles nodded again, probably blushing clear down to his neck then and he stood carefully. He knew that Peter’s sympathies and apologies only extended to the baby, that the pup was the reason for Peter’s attempt at whatever the Hell he’d tried to do a few weeks back, but it was nice to see that side of the older man - the nurturing, more caring side that Peter had probably abandoned long ago.

The guy couldn’t be nice to anyone but his own child, apparently, but Stiles could kind of accept that, considering it was **his**. At least Peter could be nice to someone.

Stiles frowned as he buttoned back up his jeans and sighed, I really need to get new clothes.”

“I’ll get you some,” The alpha said mindlessly, pocketing his hands before walking the younger man from the loft to the elevator, “What do you want, bigger jeans or sweat pants? Or both?”

He scratched the back of his head as he looked at Stiles, “What about shirts? And how are you on the vitamins?”

“Uh, I’m... I’m fine, actually, like, I can do this stuff on my own,” Stiles responded, raising his brows at the older man, “Besides, I have a weird body, I need to try on the clothes myself, especially since... Well, pretty soon I’m gonna have an even _weirder_ body.”

Peter opened his mouth and was about to protest, but he closed it and reached into his back pocket for his wallet, instead. He pulled two one-hundred dollar bills out and handed them to Stiles as they stepped out of the elevator, “Fine, but you’re at least taking my money.” He was kind of disappointed, because the mundane task of shopping for looser, more comfortable clothes for Stiles had seemed slightly appealing.

“How about...” Stiles stopped as he walked out of the elevator, scratching his shoulder and looking at Peter. He was so use to telling the older man ‘no’, that it had kind of happened on reflex.

He didn’t like the idea of taking someone’s money, and two hundred dollars being handed over to him like it was nothing... It made him nervous, more than he already was. He handed them back and met the alpha’s eyes, “How about you keep your money, and come with me when I go, instead, and you can pay then?”

Peter’s mouth parted and he looked at Stiles in confusion, brows furrowed as he forced himself to tuck the money away, “Okay, yeah, I can do that.”

Part of him was kind of hoping that Stiles sincerely wanted him to come along, but he knew the invite was probably only because he didn’t feel comfortable taking the money, “Just text me whenever you want to go.”

“Um,” Stiles tried to think of the things he had to do over the next week, “Sooner is probably better than later,” He motioned to himself, “Considering these are the **loosest** pants I have besides for pajamas and my PE clothes. So maybe... I have to go see Alan again tomorrow, but the day after is fine.”

He was actually already regretting asking Peter to come along, but only because the things he was going to buy weren’t things that would really be _appealing_ \- it was probably weird, the way he was looking at it, but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t really buy any of his usual jeans, instead needing to opt for the embarrassing stretchy pants and shirts you could hide a basketball under, but he didn’t want to take it back because he wasn’t an Indian giver, “If that’s okay with you, I mean, I don’t really know what you do on a day-to-day basis.”

“That’s fine with me,” Peter shrugged somewhat flippantly as he walked Stiles to his jeep, stopping just next to it, “I’m free for you and the pup, it doesn’t matter when.”

He pulled his own keys out of his pocket and stepped closer - moving slowly so that Stiles could stop him if he wanted to - and rested his palm back on his stomach for a moment, brushing his hand against the bump before pulling away, “Just text me when you’re ready to go.”

Stiles nodded and he’d went from being somewhat complacent, a bit tired and confused, to completely aroused within the next second.

He blushed and pulled his own keys from his pocket, “I... Yeah, I’ll... I’ll text you, when I can. I gotta go,” He turned to his jeep to unlock the driver’s side door.

Peter nodded and stepped away from the vehicle completely, confused at the younger man’s rush, “Be careful,” He said before turning on his heels to walk to his car. He’d only caught a slight whiff, not enough to be sure, but he could’ve sworn he smelled arousal coming off of Stiles.


	5. Sweat Pants

Stiles rolled over on Saturday morning, he knew it wasn’t **really** morning, it was probably a bit late, almost one, and he sent a quick text to Peter before smoothing his hands over the baby bump and stretching his body before he got up to shower.

‘ **Just got up, you wanna go shop soon? That doesn’t sound weird to say to you, not at all.** ’

Peter leaned forward from where he’d been sitting on the couch to grab his phone from the stand, propping his feet back up on the table as he texted the younger man back. He’d been waiting as patiently as possible, so he hoped his speedy response didn’t come off as _desperate_.

‘ **Of course, when do you want me to come and pick you up? Or did you just want to meet somewhere?** '

Stiles showered quickly and walked back to his room a bit tentatively. It was strange moving through the house half naked when the upper half of his body protruded in a way that wasn’t really _normal_ , but he was thankful he could do it, seeing as his dad worked on Saturdays. He took up the cell, read the message and answered back.

‘ **Umm, no, just come and get me whenever is fine, like an hour or so, or sooner, I probably shouldn’t drive rn.** ’

‘ **Why? Is everything okay?** ’

Peter felt the concern and panic hit him like a freight train, making him worry and causing him to automatically think the worst. He stayed seated for the time being, considering Stiles had said about an hour, he didn’t want to show up too early.

‘ **I’m just stressing, I’m a stresser.** ’

Stiles responded at first, pausing as he took a breath to calm himself and added a second message that read, ‘ **Alan doesn’t want me doing anything extraneous. I guess because of school and everything, and keeping this a secret, I’m just... I don’t know, okay?’** then a third, **‘I just don’t think he’d want me driving in the middle of Saturday afternoon traffic, I’d rather just let you do it so I don’t kill someone.** ’

‘ **Try not to stress, it’s not good for you or the pup and I don’t want anything to happen to either one of you. I’ll be there shortly.** ’

Stiles had said an hour or sooner, so Peter was taking the initiative and going with ‘sooner’. He didn’t like knowing that the younger man was stressing, and not being near to try and do anything about it.

Stiles paused at the wording, at the ‘ _either one of you_ ’ part, and he didn’t want to be affected by it, but he was. He was relieved by it, whether Peter meant it that way or not, and it fucking pissed him off that he was relieved to think that he mattered to the alpha.

‘ **It’s what I do, I worry, I stress, I have panic attacks - it’s just in my nature to be like that.** ’

‘ **Just get dressed and be ready by the time I get there. TRY not to stress, keyword is try, Stiles, that’s all I ask.** ’

The alpha grabbed his keys from the counter, foregoing his jacket altogether before leaving. Thankfully, the drive to Stiles’s house was only about fifteen minutes long, ten if he speeded.

Stiles sighed and looked around the bedroom helplessly. The only pair of jeans he had that fit right were too tight as it was, his PE clothes were at school and nothing else was clean but jeans and, he looked down at the pajamas he was wearing before getting up and going to his drawer. He didn’t have a choice. He pulled off his pajama bottoms and pulled the jeans on, stopping in surprise when they **barely** made it over his ass.

He looked back at them and touched his backside, “Are you **fucking** kidding me?” He checked the waist, and they’d make it, but just barely. Still, he couldn’t get the zipper up.

Stiles laid on the bed and shifted the jeans **below** his baby bump, finally getting enough room to pull the zipper up and he sighed, “Sorry, pup,” He said, wincing as he stood and grabbed his shirt. He was on his shoes last, and was barely able to bend over to get them on when he let out a shaky breath and sat back, “How do women even **do** this? If I get any bigger, it’ll be impossible to move.”

Peter gripped the steering wheel so tightly on the drive over he was sure he’d actually heard the steering column crack a little, trying his hardest not to get pulled over. When he got there, he honked the horn instead of just getting out to go knock on the door, because he was always afraid of overstepping boundaries when it came to the younger man.

Stiles narrowed his brows at the sound and stood up from the bed, grabbing his keys, his phone, and his jacket, pulling it on and moving down the stairs as carefully as he could.

He locked up the house and climbed into the passenger’s side of the car, “Oh no, that’s...” He shook his head and unbuttoned his jeans at once, letting out a breath and running his hand over his stomach, “So glad we’re going to pick up pants because **fuck** ,” He looked down at his stomach, “Sorry for putting you through that.”

Peter reached over mindlessly and ran his palm across the bump before looking at Stiles, “Too tight?” He asked, grinning at the heat seeping into his palm before turning to pull away from the curb. It was a little difficult to process how just Stiles’s presence and being able to touch his stomach settled him, even when he could’ve sworn he was as relaxed as possible. It never ceased to amaze him.

“ **Way** too tight,” Stiles agreed, covering Peter’s hand with his own. He positioned the seat back a bit and sighed as he breathed in through his nose to calm himself, concentrating on the warmth of the older man’s hand and the soft little flutters of their baby moving around inside of him.

He’d thought it completely absently, ‘their baby’, but suddenly his cheeks were heating and he started thinking of the sex again, which meant he was getting excited and he looked out the window, “I’m sorry, my hormones are going fucking crazy.”

“It’s okay,” Peter shrugged and offered the younger man a sincere smile, keeping his eyes on the road mostly as he reveled in the feel of both Stiles’s swollen stomach and the boy’s hand atop his own, “If I remember anything at all about pregnancy, I remember the hormones. They can be really good, or extremely bad, most of the time it’s just an odd combination of both. You don’t have to apologize.”

“How did you know I was pregnant?” Stiles finally asked, watching Peter then, “I mean, everyone else thought I was sick, Scott only knew because the heartbeat, but how did you know before that? Was it the smell? I mean, if your wife was... And Derek’s mom, three times over. Was that what it was?”

“Yes,” Peter answered honestly, “They all just thought you were sick because they couldn’t really identify the scent. I, however, have been around it more than once and knew what it was almost the moment I smelled it. I was going to tell you, tried talking to you.”

Stiles nodded as he remembered the conversation, “That’s right, and here I thought you were actually interested in my body, turns out you were just interested in what was incubating in my stomach. Nice to know.”

Peter shook his head at once and frowned, “Don’t twist my words or assume to know what I’m interested in.”

He pulled his hand from the younger man’s stomach gently and gripped the steering wheel with both, “If you want to know, then ask, but don’t presume to know what I want or what I’m interested in.” He couldn’t help but notice the slight disappointment in Stiles’s tone, though.

“I’m not assuming anything, or twisting your words. You didn’t bother apologizing until that point, so I think it pretty much is self explanatory there,” Stiles said and shrugged, “I don’t care either way. I know you’re worried about the pup, and that’s pretty much all that matters.”

He covered his stomach with his own hands the moment Peter pulled away, only he did so under the shirt, “Nothing else is important after it.”

“Right,” The alpha said, not really mentioning how he’d grown to care for the younger man just as the pup. He may have apologized because of the baby, that much he couldn’t deny, but he wanted to right things between he and Stiles as well.

“Can we drop by somewhere to eat first?” Stiles asked, looking over at Peter sheepishly, “I’m kinda starving, and I only just woke up like thirty minutes ago.”

He kept trying to smooth things over between him and Peter, but he just seemed to be making it worse, over and over again. The guy was the one who told Stiles to stop stressing out so much, yet **he** was the one that stressed Stiles out the most. It didn’t really help that Stiles kept wanting to fuck Peter and he couldn’t actually **do** that because it would end up being the _second_ biggest mistake of his life.

“Definitely, craving anything in particular?” The alpha asked, glancing over at Stiles with raised brows, “Something greasy, or something better for you? And I know you said you were good on vitamins the other day, but are you sure? You’re not getting low or anything? I can get you more, we should probably get you some more while we’re out, regardless.”

“Uh, sure,” Stiles smoothed his hand over his forehead and took a breath, “Whatever you want, I don’t care. Umm, and... I’m craving greasy, but I’d rather try to eat something healthy, I’m not really-I don’t wanna decide, can you just..? Don’t,” He turned and ran his fingers through his hair, “I don’t care. Just something edible.”

Peter furrowed his brows at the younger man’s odd behavior and nodded before pulling into the KFC drive-thru, rolling his window down before ordering a chicken salad. He pulled around and paid for the food, handed it to Stiles before driving back out of the parking lot.

“Will that be okay?” He asked, gesturing to the food, “I can always go somewhere else.”

Stiles shrugged as he started to eat, offering nothing else until he was done and he shifted in his seat for comfort as he kept the trash collected together, “Thank you, sorry, I’m feeling like... So off today,” _Understatement of the year_ , “I don’t understand how women go through this. I mean, I hear horror stories of mood swings and shit, and now it’s like I’m living it. I can’t even make one fucking decision without freaking out.”

“You’re definitely not acting normal. I can’t really tell if you’re pissed at me or if you want me, both your mood and scent keep changing,” Peter pointed out, shrugging, “But you don’t have to apologize, you can’t control it. So, here’s to hoping some new, better fitting clothes will make you feel better.”

“I’m not a fucking girl,” Stiles responded, “I actually seriously **hate** clothes shopping. Like, I’d rather shop for tampons or fuses or something. The only thing that’d make me feel better is sex, and I’m pretty much celibate. So I think I’ll settle for sleep.”

“You don’t have to be a woman to enjoy pants that don’t cut off your circulation, Stiles,” Peter all but growled at the younger man’s attitude, “I wasn’t calling you a girl, I’m very aware that you’re not. So, seeing as you’re being fickle as Hell right now, I want you to tell me what it is you want to do. Do you want to go shopping for clothes, or do you want me to take you home so you can sleep?”

Stiles sighed and looked out the window, rubbing his hand over his stomach and pushing his pants a bit lower because the zipper was digging into his skin, “Shopping, I can’t put it off. It’s bad enough as it is.”

He looked at the alpha then and took his hand, setting it low on his belly as he tried to reign himself in, “I’m sorry.”

Peter swallowed when Stiles took his hand and placed it on his stomach, feeling the irritation and fight bleed right out of him, “It’s alright,” He breathed, keeping his eyes on the road as he smoothed his thumb over the warm skin, “Just try not to kill me before this is all done and over with, I’d really like to live long enough to see the pup.”

“Well you could say I didn’t really have time to prepare not to be a moody pregnant woman, but I think that’s an understatement because I didn’t really expect to ever... Have to be... Pregnant,” Stiles said, feeling aroused again, so much that he actually squirmed slightly and he stared down at Peter’s hand under his own, remembering it on his hips, on his neck, and on his dick and holy fucking God he couldn’t stop thinking about sex for two seconds.

Peter scented the air and wet his lips, “Stiles, I’m not faulting you in the slightest, but I’m going to need you to roll down the window, crack it or something. Your scent is uh... _Distracting_ , and I’d really rather not wreck before we get there.” He kept one hand on the younger man’s stomach and one on the steering wheel, the tips of his fingers barely brushing the hem of Stiles’s boxers.

“Yeah, sorry,” Stiles blushed and rolled the window down halfway, “It must be driving you insane, I’m trying **not** to, like that helps. I can’t fucking **stop**. Like... I was bad enough before, but this is like fifty times worse. Sorry.”

He didn’t know _how_ bad it was for Peter, but the older man was fucking lucky he’d forgone getting off that morning, though it was probably **why** Stiles was having so many issues with it now, that couldn’t have helped.

“Would you stop apologizing?” Peter chuckled, moving his hand mindlessly across the swell of Stiles’s stomach, “It’s not a bad smell, not at all. It’s just... It’s overwhelming, and it makes it difficult to think, much less drive.”

He drove into the Walmart parking lot and turned the car off, finally moving to put hands on the younger man’s stomach before leaning across the console to actually kiss the flesh.

“Now,” He said, pulling back, “Let’s go get you some new clothes.”

Stiles nodded and looked around nervously, he opened the door and climbed from the car, zipping up his pants and buttoning them with a tight breath before walking around the car and joining Peter as he fixed his shirt and watched the older man, “What... **Does** it smell like?”

“Good,” Peter said simply, looking at Stiles with narrowed brows and a expression that said ‘trust me, you don’t want me to elaborate’, “It smells good, so no worries.” The warm, musky scent would’ve been enough to have had the entire pack horny and ready to go. So, it was a miracle really that he was able to endure it without trying to make any passes at the boy.

“Okay well if you won’t tell me **what** it smells like, can you at least tell me this?” Stiles continued on without waiting for an answer just yet, “Does all arousal smell the same, or does it vary person to person? Like the smells of fruits and vegetables and stuff?”

“It varies from person to person and it’s not always quite as pleasing as yours, **that** I can tell you,” Peter smirked and side-glanced the younger man, “Yours is... It’s warm, spicy but kind of sweet, kind of like cinnamon, and it’s thick - if that makes any sense. It’s difficult not to notice.”

“The word you’re looking for is ‘pungent’, my furry friend, ‘pungent’,” Stiles said, nodding in understanding as he smiled, “I like cinnamon. Was it always like that, or is it because of the pup now?”

He almost flailed for a second as his face broke and nearly five expressions flitted over it at once, “Does it have a smell? The baby? Does it smell different than me?”

“It’s always smelled like that,” Peter chuckled at Stiles’s expression, “And I don’t know, I’ve never really tried to see. I didn’t even think to check when I kissed you, I will next time, though. If you want?”

Stiles nodded at once before he realized what he was agreeing to and he looked around for a second before calming back down, “Yeah,” He said as someone rushed by, jostling him and he moved closer to the alpha to make space for people trying to pass, wrapping his arms around Peter’s, “Yeah, that’d be nice.”

Peter felt a low protective growl reverberate within his chest as a woman shoved passed Stiles and he tightened his own arm around the boy’s, keeping him close as he walked back to the men’s section. The rage he’d felt was kind of surprising, and if it wouldn’t have been for Stiles linking their arms together, he probably would’ve murdered someone.

Stiles raised a brow at the werewolf and smiled to himself, “Wow, okay, I’m taking you everywhere I go,” He joked, staring at the expression on Peter’s face, “I’d take you to highschool but you’d probably have to kill the entire student body, if you think **that** little bump was too much.”

“Don’t tempt me to lurk and make sure it doesn’t happen, Stiles,” Peter said seriously, looking at the younger man, “It’s not above me, I think you know that.”

He made sure no one was looking and touched the boy’s stomach, “I’d kill someone if anyone ever hurt either one of you.”

Having someone threaten anyone that would ever hurt Stiles probably shouldn’t have been as much of a turn-on as it was, especially considering he **did** know that Peter would likely kill them, but that kind of excited him more, and also made him kind of nervous - like most things the alpha did, “Okay, creepy-wolf, I believe you... I should probably quit Lacrosse then, shouldn’t I?” He asked, looking the older man in the eyes.

Peter searched the younger man’s face as he tried to gauge if Stiles was testing him or something, finally nodding, “Yes,” He said bluntly, “Yes, you definitely should.” His gaze flitted down to the boy’s mouth quickly before he turned and led him to the pants.

“Hardest part first, I see how it is, you’re one of **those** guys,” Stiles pulled himself from Peter’s arm to look around, “I’m normally the easy first, harder later. Too bad they don’t make maternity clothes for men.”

He stopped and looked around when he’d realized he’d spoken too loud. He got an odd look from a guy nearby and Stiles settled with winking and shrugging in response, “M-preg, m’right?” The guy turned and walked away and Stiles smiled to himself as he continued looking through pants.

Peter’s eyes widened as he watched Stiles’s exchange with the stranger, rubbing his temples because he could already feel the shopping induced stress coming on, “Could you maybe not scar the strangers?” He asked, looking at the younger man pointedly, “I never realized you could be quite so shameless.”

“It happens when people that don’t know who I am are around,” Stiles explained, “I guess you could say it’s... A defense mechanism? You know, some kids do it in school, to seem like less of a freak, they act out in freakier ways that they can actually control, so that they don’t have to pay attention to the ones that they can’t. Makes it easier to buy like sex toys and condoms and stuff.”

He turned to another guy looking at them and smiled, “Like everyone else in the world does.”

Stiles ignored the guy’s response of walking away as well and looked at Peter, “He’s probably gonna tell his friend’s this story for the rest of his life.”

“Seems likely, but I doubt anyone will believe him,” Peter sighed, standing next to a rack of clothing with his arms crossed, “Have you found anything yet?” He asked, shifting from foot to foot and following Stiles any time he moved too far away for comfort.

“You could always just buy some stretchy sweat pants and be done with it,” The alpha suggested, smirking to himself, “You’d be comfortable... And cute.”

“Am I really gonna commit myself to sweat pants for the next seven- _cute_?” Stiles stopped and looked at Peter curiously, realizing that the older man was keeping close.

He gave the alpha side-eye before sifting through the pants in front of him, “I can’t just buy jeans a few sizes up because chances are I’d grow out of them in a heartbeat and have to buy new ones... Again.”

“What’s so wrong with sweat pants?” Peter asked, watching the younger man, “You don’t need to look like you just stepped out of a GQ magazine. Besides, sweat pants are practical...” He picked a pair up and stretched the waist band, smiling at Stiles, “And stretchy, see? You won’t grow out of them.”

Stiles chuckled and joined Peter’s side, “Okay, point taken, chances are I’ll look like shit regardless, so why even worry about the clothes, right? So what do I buy like... Ten different pairs of sweat pants?”

“You won’t look like shit,” Peter tried to reassure Stiles, personally kind of excited to see what the younger man would look like with a bigger stomach, “And yes, ten different pairs of sweat pants. That’s more than one pair for every day of the week.”

“I have fifteen pairs of pants,” Stiles said in challenge, “And don’t get me started on shirts, because I have tons of those. You can’t mean to tell me that you only have seven pairs of everything? You have seven leather jackets, don’t you? I knew it.” He smiled and nodded knowingly.

“Yes, Stiles,” Peter said flatly, trying not to smile at him, “I have seven leather jackets. _Please_.”

He was quiet for a moment and then shrugged, “More like twelve,” He joked, “It’s a werewolf thing, you wouldn’t understand.”

Stiles nodded in understanding as he picked out a few pairs of sweat pants, looking them over and testing how wide they got, “Nah, I wouldn’t, I’m a fan of suit jackets and vests, but they look good on you,” He glanced over Peter’s body, “You pull off leather better than the rest of them, I think it’s that whole Sith Lord vibe.”

“ _Sith Lord_ ,” Peter repeated incredulously, grinning a little stupidly at the younger man, “I’ve done some bad things and I may put off the bad guy vibe, but I haven’t gone completely dark side. Cut me a little more slack. I’m like Danny Zuko’s evil twin - better looking, obviously - but definitely not a Sith Lord.”

“I **did** compare you to Anakin before,” Stiles shrugged, “I mean, the Prequels are horrible, but Anakin is Anakin regardless of the whiny bitch mode. Just be glad I didn’t refer to you as ‘Khan’ or ‘Zod’, then we’d really have a problem, at least Vader had that whole sexy deep voice creepy thing going for him, not that Ricardo Montalban didn’t look good for his age, but calling you ‘Khan’ would just consist of too many mixed feelings,” Stiles grabbed Peter’s arm and pulled him from the pants section, “Or maybe not enough.”

Peter followed the younger man and glanced down to where Stiles had a hold on him, “So what you’re saying is, is that you think I’m attractive and you like my voice?” He hummed thoughtfully, “If that’s what you really wanted to say, you could’ve just said it instead of throwing out all of the metaphors.”

“I’m not throwing out metaphors anywhere, you’re just hearing what you wanna hear,” Stiles said as he smiled and picked out a few larger shirts, not really thinking much into it because his attention was still set on the older man, “Anything I feel, you pretty much already know before I say anything,” He motioned to his nose.

“Which is probably that I keep thinking of when our pup was conceived,” He stopped once he said it and Stiles felt his mouth dry when he met Peter’s gaze.

The alpha's eyes widened and he grabbed Stiles’s wrist lightly, staring at him, “ **That’s** why you’ve been emitting arousal so _pungent_ that it’d make any werewolf within a hundred mile radius slobber?” He asked, glancing down to the boy’s mouth, “Because you’ve been thinking about us... Fucking?”

It was kind of confusing, especially considering how rough and mean the entire thing was. So naturally, he was intrigued as to why the younger man would even be thinking about it, even with the crazy hormones thrown into the mix.

Stiles blushed, but nodded and kept his gaze locked on the older man’s, even though he felt suddenly regretful of the admittance, he was still seriously aroused, and he was... _Growing_ towards Peter, whether he wanted to or not, “Um, I didn’t realize it was that bad, but yeah, that’s what I think about, pretty much every time you put your hand on me, or look at me, or say something, I mean, how can I not?”

Peter’s gaze followed the color rising on Stiles’s cheeks and he shook his head, “But why?” He asked, kind of dumfounded, “I mean, are we both remembering the same sex? I wasn’t nice to you, you weren’t nice to me. You’ve even made a point to throw it in my face just how bad it was for you... And you accused me of-...”

He sighed and looked at the clothes Stiles had draped over his other arm, “Doesn’t matter... Is that everything you wanted to get?”

Stiles looked at the clothes and shrugged, “I don’t know, I guess,” He continued walking, “I don’t think it has anything to do with the content, it has to do with the **context** ,” He tried to explain, “Like it would’ve been a _lot_ better if you weren’t such a dick during it, but I wasn’t that nice either, was I?"

"Still, I’m never really gonna get to have hate sex again, so I guess I have to appreciate it for what it was. I don’t know _why_ I get turned on by it,” He flailed suddenly, throwing out his arms, “I get turned on by the weirdest things, okay, you can’t fault me. Like bath salts, or the smell of bus exhaust, okay? This is a bit different, because it’s like every time you touch me or look at me... And it’s not like that with others, I’m just so fucking horny that it’s all I keep thinking about.”

“I’m not faulting you for anything, Stiles,” Peter said, furrowing his brows, “I was just confused, okay? And who says you’ll never get to have sex, again? Are you just saying that because you’re determined to stay celibate, or is it because you think no one will want to fuck you once you’re about to pop?”

He stopped the younger man and pulled him closer, reaching down and placing both palms on his stomach as he stared into Stiles’s eyes, “If you don’t feel this way when anyone else touches you... Then maybe you should give me a second chance. Contrary to what you may think, I can be extremely gentle.” And sex in a dressing room didn’t exactly sound like a horrible idea.

Stiles swallowed as he stared into Peter’s eyes still, his body responding by arching into the older man’s palms, “The first time I have sex, I get pregnant, does that really tell you that I should be doing it more? There’s lots of reasons I’m hesitant, but that one is at the top of my list. That, and if I say ‘yes’ to you, then if you fuck me over a **second** time, then it really **is** shame on me. I want to, my whole body wants to, but you didn’t really respect me last time, you... Kinda really did the opposite.”

Peter smoothed his hands over the firm little mound and nodded slowly, sighing his resignation, “Alright then.”

He wasn’t the type of person to beg, especially not after he’d apologized God knows how many times. He told Stiles he’d be gentle, and he’d even been trying to win the younger man over. So if Stiles wanted to decline and continue thinking that Peter was out to just screw with his life and make him miserable, then he wasn’t about to drop to his knees to beg the boy to think otherwise. The only thing that would prove Stiles wrong was time.

“Just like that?” Stiles asked, kind of surprised when the older man seemed to settle for his answer, “I have a question, and I’d like you to answer it as **honestly** as possible.”

He turned from Peter, ignoring the looks they were getting as he continued walking through the store, “Why offer it? I mean, I don’t really get any of it. The sex in the first place? I get the second part - apologizing, trying to take care of the pup, but why proposition me a **second** time? I’m... Predisposed, and it’s only going to get worse... _Bigger_ , there’ll be nothing but issues. I’m still seventeen and still Stiles, last time I checked, and you’ve already been there and done that back when I was in my prime, so why go back for sloppy seconds?”

“Earlier...” Peter started, licking his lips and keeping his voice to a harsh whisper, “When you just assumed that I was interested because of the baby... While that holds some truth, it’s not all... I feel a tether to the pup, and I feel a pull to you as well. And I feel like shit over how I treated you, you don’t know how many times I’ve wished I could just do it over. I’ve tried apologizing to you, I’ve been sincere and it took me a while, but I realize that you don’t believe me, you probably never will."

"I offered again because... I’m attracted to you and I want to be able to right my wrongs. You and I... We got off to a rocky start, and yes, I realize we were never together, but I wanted the second chance because I’d like to think we could make something out of this, and as far as I’m concerned... You’re **still** in your prime.”

Stiles stared at the older man, kind of in surprise by the things he was saying, but they weren’t displeasing to hear. It was more than he’d expected or anticipated, yet again. It was kind of unusual to think that Peter was actually attracted to him, and the pup likely had something to do with it, but who’s to say that was a wrong thing?


	6. Changing Room

“Technically, I never gave you a first chance,” Stiles clarified, “I’m not saying it was-” He lowered his voice a bit, “ _rape_ \- but you did **take** it from me, without really caring what I had to say.”

He waited outside the changing room, turning to look at Peter again as his voice level returned to normal, “But there were no chances involved in the first place. So let’s say I give you one, this one,” Stiles raised his brows at the alpha suggestively.

“I’m not saying I’m gullible, or foolish, because I’m still on my guard with you, but if you’re actually willing to try and wear a semi-grayish, more white-toned colored hat, then I won’t stop you. And I think I can extend a little courtesy by stopping every attempt I can make to try and push you in the opposite direction - for the pup’s sake. And because I’m really fucking horny.”

Peter practically gaped at the sincerity of Stiles’s words, staring at the younger man in disbelief before finally managing to nod, if only to acknowledge what was said.

The alpha looked over his shoulder and made sure no one was looking before he moved forward, arm tucked around the younger man’s waist as he pulled him into one of the empty changing rooms with one entire wall of it nothing but a mirror.

After locking the door, the alpha turned to Stiles and gently took the clothing from him, laying it all down on a little wall to wall bench. He moved back to the boy and stood in front of him, reaching forward to rest his left palm on his swollen stomach as he leaned in and tenderly kissed the side of Stiles’s neck.

Part of Stiles actually kind of anticipated being denied, or shamed or something. It probably came from years of that same thing, and sex wasn’t really something he **did** \- not just sex, but being with anyone physically kind of just... Wasn’t.

He’d been pretty convinced that he’d have to go through the pregnancy, and the rest of his life, playing the left hand game and raising a kid on his own. Which was why he wasn’t really expecting Peter to pull him into one of the changing rooms and respond pronto, that caught him off guard and he tried to breathe calmly as Peter kissed his skin.

His hand covered the older man’s as his insides squirmed, both warmed by the action and suddenly ‘horny’ was an understatement, and he was so fucking turned on that he thought he was going to explode. He tilted his neck to give the alpha room to work as his other hand reached out tentatively, grabbing the edge of Peter’s shirt.

“You smell so good,” Peter murmured heatedly into the crook of Stiles’s neck, scenting him and trailing soft love bites along the expanse of skin.

He smoothed his palm over the bump a few times and let his hand wander further down, brushing the waist band of the younger man’s too-tight jeans with his fingertips. Keeping his mouth on Stiles’s skin, he lowered both hands to undo the button, tugging down the zipper slowly before pushing them down over his hips.

The alpha growled his contentment and brushed one hand up under the younger man’s shirt, reveling in the feel of the firmness of the bump against his palm as his other wrapped around Stiles’s length.

Stiles tried to keep calm, but it felt like everything inside of him was coiling up. Peter’s hand on his stomach was so gentle that it kind of tugged at him in ways he wasn’t prepared for - it felt _right_. It was like the pup inside of him knew it, and was responding in kind, wild little flutters causing him to arch into the touch and gasp as the alpha took him up and Stiles suddenly realized he wasn’t really responding back. It was like he’d been stuck behind this sheet of awe, and he actually had to work to move his arms.

He left Peter to touch his stomach, reaching his own up to caress the back of the werewolf’s neck, curling his fingers in the soft hair as he let out a shuddering breath, dropping his forehead to the older man’s shoulder before turning his nose into Peter’s shirt and breathing him in as well.

The alpha stepped forward slowly and pinned Stiles to the wall without putting too much pressure on the boy’s stomach, hand fisting the girth slowly, twisting on each uptake and tightening slightly on each down.

He pulled back enough to actually look the younger man in the eyes, and the hand cradling the boy’s stomach moved up further, thumb brushing one of his nipples gingerly, knowing that they would probably be sensitive. Everything happening had already been so different in contrast to their first time, and the alpha couldn’t help but like the new tenderness between them.

Smirking slightly, his gaze fell to Stiles’s pouty lips and he moved in, their noses brushing together for a moment, and with a deep breath, he leaned the rest of the way in to press their lips together.

Stiles practically whimpered when Peter touched his chest and he stared back into the alpha’s eyes before they kissed. The older man **could** be gentle, like he’d promised, but Stiles didn’t like how easily he started to relax into it all, it felt too comfortable, too good, like any moment the floor would drop out from underneath him and Peter would hurt him again.

He had to make sure he was ready for it when it happened, it was only a matter of time. Still, his body definitely didn’t mind the attention, after being alone for the passed three months, and even then, his first time had been so rough and quick, and dirty, that he really hadn’t had time to process what all was happening. He still had the bite from that on his shoulder, and looked at it frequently enough, but he tried not to think too much on the pain.

“Stiles,” The alpha uttered quietly against the younger man’s lips, increasing his pace and smearing the pre-come down the heated length, thumb brushing over the slit, “I know you don’t want to let your guard down, but if you think any harder... I’m convinced smoke will start coming out of your ears.”

Smiling, he pulled back to look at Stiles again, nudging the boy’s nose with his own, “I’m not going to hurt you, let yourself enjoy it.”

“Force of habit, sorry,” Stiles breathed and tried to clear his mind. Peter was right, surprisingly, but he didn’t **want** to let his guard down, it was the only thing he had - besides for the pup - to stop the older man from doing what he had the last time.

Still, he’d promised that he’d give Peter a chance, and keeping it up was putting a strain on Stiles keeping his word, “I’ll try,” He let out a huff of air, “I’m just... Not use to this, _any_ of this.”

“I know, and that’s my fault,” Peter said, kissing the younger man gently, “I’m sorry, just... _Try_. Let me make you feel good, Stiles.”

The hand that’d been resting near the boy’s chest smoothed back down, circling over the bump as he continued to fist Stiles’s cock in earnest. The alpha kissed along the younger man’s jaw and down the side of his neck, nipping his way around the front of his throat and grazing the boy’s Adam’s apple with his teeth.

Stiles tried to concentrate on the pup instead of his own, personal inhibitions towards Peter. The baby couldn’t judge, but it knew what it wanted, and Stiles **knew** already that it was responding to the older man being so close.

Peter was the father, and Stiles **needed** to try and trust him. If he could let the hand rest on his stomach, and not expect the alpha to hit him instead of caress him, then he had to build off of that. Peter wanted him **and** the pup, as he’d said, he wanted Stiles as well.

He dropped his head back for Peter, even though the older man could easily just rip his throat out there, but Stiles **had** to trust him not to. His hands moved to the alpha’s face, touching along his cheeks and jaw as he rocked his hips into each tug on his length.

Peter smiled against the skin as Stiles started reacting to him a little more, hoping like Hell that no one would notice how long they’d been in the changing room already.

He pressed his lips to the boy’s ear, quickening his pace even more, “This isn’t the last time I want to make you feel good, either,” The alpha murmured, hoping that maybe he could spur forth the younger man’s orgasm by talking, “So many things I’d like to do to you, lay you down, kiss you and taste you from head to toe. I want to spread you open using nothing but my tongue and fingers, pleasure you until you’re a shaking mess beneath me.”

He pulled back to look at Stiles for a moment, his own eyes heavy lidded with lust before he leaned in to kiss him, “And then I want to fuck you, show you how good it can actually be.”

Stiles blushed the more Peter spoke and he whimpered, taking his bottom lip in his mouth to try and stop from making too many sounds. He was normally pretty vocal when he was on his own, but it was worse with the alpha there, and whispering things to him.

Stiles had a vivid enough imagination, but he wanted it as well. He **seriously** did. He wanted Peter to take care of him and the pup, to be gentle with him the way it should’ve been, but Stiles knew better.

He didn’t just want gentle, his body wanted more than that. He didn’t want painful, but he definitely wanted **more** than gentle. Stiles wanted it rough and dirty just as much, as long as Peter didn’t shove him away afterwards, or say the things he had before - and mean them. Stiles’s hand covered the alpha’s and he gasped against Peter’s lips as he came at last, bucking carefully into the firm grip.

Peter relaxed his hold and kissed Stiles once more before pulling his hand up to his mouth, licking and cleaning the come off of it as he settled a palm on the boy’s hip. He hummed at the taste and grinned at Stiles before pulling his pants and boxers up for him.

“Feel any better?” The alpha asked, reaching up to brush the younger man’s flushed cheek bone with his thumb.

Stiles shook his head, “Not really, but I’m fine, I don’t think sated is even close, I still feel horny as fuck,” He admitted, smiling sheepishly as he stepped out of his shoes, “Thank you, though,” He leaned in, kissing Peter and tasting himself, licking over the older man’s lips before pulling away, “So... I should probably actually try these on.”

Peter narrowed his eyes at Stiles and stared at him incredulously, trying not to chuckle, “You’re going to try... **Sweat pants** on? Or are you referring to the shirts? I hope you’re referring to the shirts, because I can assure you, the sweat pants will fit.”

“Kinda,” Stiles said, chuckling, “The pants I should probably make sure they’re snug enough not to fall off, yeah? So that, I can’t really see trying to wear a belt with sweat pants, can you? And I wanna see how much they expand **from** my body. And yeah, the shirts. I’m not a fucking idiot.”

“Stiles,” Peter said flatly, brows raising as he touched the younger man’s shoulders, “The sweat pants have draw strings, they’ll fit. And if they don’t, you can always tighten them. You’re not going to get so big that a pair of sweat pants won’t fit.”

He kissed the younger man on the forehead and sighed, “Just try your clothes on, I’m going to wait outside.” He pulled away and stepped out of the changing room, standing just outside as he waited for the younger man.

Stiles would’ve disagreed, he felt as big as a house already, but he didn’t respond. If Peter was going to treat him like a child, which he kind of was, who was he to stop the man?

He took his time changing, stopping when he saw his more-or-less naked body in the mirror, with only his socks and boxers on, and he froze for a second. He hadn’t taken any time to really look at the whole thing, all together. Their house didn’t have a full body mirror, barely even a half one, but Stiles turned to the side and looked at his stomach, smoothing his hands over it as he stared at himself.

“Holy fuck,” He muttered to himself, and finished up before he took an eternity changing with how tempted he was to continue staring into the mirror. He finally walked out, fully dressed and back in his horribly tight jeans.

“I’m assuming they fit, yes?” Peter asked, raising his brows and smiling at the younger man before moving and wrapping an arm around the back of his waist, “What exactly was the ‘holy fuck’ about?”

He side-glanced at the younger man as he ushered him to the pharmacy, glancing about the shelves of medicine and stepping forward to grab another bottle of prenatal vitamins.

“Just...” Stiles looked around, ignoring the older woman nearby and shrugging, “Just... Finally seeing what I actually look like is kinda weird. I look kinda funny, really, thank fucking **God** that humans decided to wear clothes and are terrified of nudity, or I’d never go outside.”

“For what it’s worth, I don’t think you look weird,” Peter offered, smoothing his hand along the small of Stiles’s back as they walked together to a check-out line, voice lowering so that only the younger man could hear him, “And I know for a fact that I’ll still want to fuck you even when you can’t see your feet.”

Stiles met Peter’s eyes as his cheeks heated and it wasn’t fair that he could make it happen so fucking easily. A part of him wanted to jab at Peter and respond with something like ‘oh, so you’re one of _those_ guys’, but another part was seriously thankful that he **was**.

He’d never, ever imagined the alpha to be a family man, but Peter kept proving him so fucking wrong that he was starting to feel like he didn’t know the guy at all, “I think the question is ‘will I still want you to’?”

The words came out tactlessly and he struggled to fix it, “I don’t mean like that. I mean, when I’m like... When it **does** get that bad, would I still be in the mood, even in the slightest? I have a seriously hard time thinking I would, and how would people even _go about it_ at that point?”

“If you end up not wanting it...” Peter shrugged and gestured for Stiles to put his clothes up on the belt, “Then that’s fine. Sex is good and it feels great, but it’s not all there is to relationships. And if you **do** still want it, then we’ll improvise. I wouldn’t necessarily mind you riding me, there are still ways to have sex while extremely pregnant.”

Stiles felt his body tense up again and it was fucking stupid how turned-on he kept getting. He shifted as he set the clothes down and looked around as if everyone in the entire store could hear what they were talking about, and still he wanted to just throw Peter on the floor and do _just that_ , “If I end up acting out before we get anywhere, I’m pointing my finger at you.”

Peter smirked and moved in to place a quick kiss to Stiles lips, “I’ll gladly take the blame.” He pulled back and moved down to the cashier, briefly letting his eyes wander over the younger man’s body and handing the money over once the cashier gave him his total.

The alpha grabbed the bags to carry them for Stiles and reached out with his other hand, tangling his fingers with Stiles’s as they walked out of Walmart.

Stiles kept close to the older man, his unused hand wrapping over his stomach - since he couldn’t **touch** it too much in front of people without getting looks - and rested his grip on the wrist of the hand in his other, “I’m thinking I should probably tell the pack that the pup is yours,” He said, voice kind of low, but he knew Peter would hear him, “It just seems stupid keeping it from them now.”

“I have a sneaking suspicion that both Lydia and my nephew already know,” Peter said, managing to get his car keys out of his pocket to pop the trunk, “But it’s up to you, they’re not going to like it no matter how you put it."

He let go of Stiles long enough to put the bags of clothes in the trunk, closing it and turning to the younger man and touching his cheek before leaning in to kiss him, “Whatever you want to do.”

“I’m a hundred percent sure Derek and Lydia know,” Stiles agreed and shrugged, “But if we don’t tell the rest of them now, they’ll find out sooner or later and I’d rather have them hear it from me or you, I don’t want them to stumble on it. I’ll probably start with Scott first. It’s his right to know first, considering he **is** the best friend, and he knew about the pup... Second.”

Stiles moved around to the passenger’s side door finally, “I just don’t know when to tell my dad.”

“I think that situation is going to be a little more difficult to tackle,” Peter mused, moving to the driver's side and sliding into the car, “Because he’s likely not going to believe you in the slightest, and he’s going to want answers. He’s going to want to know how it’s even possible.”

Which meant that Stiles’s father would probably be learning about the existence of werewolves, something he wasn’t entirely comfortable with.

“I know, I know,” Stiles took a breath, trying to remain calm as he climbed into the passenger’s side seat and unbuttoned his jeans the moment he was settled, “Werewolves, pregnant, baby, home schooling, being gay, having **sex** , I think the one he’s going to be pissed about **most** though is your age. I’m seventeen, and I’m not turning eighteen for another six months,” He frowned, “We’re gonna have to lie like crazy to make up for all the truths.”

Peter reached over the console and rested his hand on Stiles’s knee, “It’ll be okay, if worse comes to worse, maybe I can talk some sense into him. I can be **very** persuasive.”

He put the key in the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot, “Just try not to stress too much over it right now, we still have a little time left before we **really** need to tell everyone.”

Stiles nodded, but now that he was actually thinking about it, he was kind of panicking. He’d disappointed his dad his **entire** life, but nothing was more disappointing for a parent than to have a pregnant seventeen year old living under their roof, “Why is it always me that gets into the **worst** situation possible? I mean, of course I’d finally have sex and get pregnant, that makes so much fucking sense.” The tears were halfway down his face before he even realized that he was crying.

“Stiles,” The alpha said softly, frowning as he looked over at the younger man, “It’s going to be okay. I feel like a robot saying this, but try not to stress, it’s not good for you, and it’s sure as Hell not good for the pup. You don’t have to handle all of this alone, I wouldn’t dream of letting you do so.”

“Yes, but I can’t imagine anyone has ever had to go through what I’m going through right now,” Stiles said as he tried to breathe.

“You were surprised, right? No one has fucking heard of a guy getting pregnant, it’s like some kind of Arnold Schwarzenegger shit, and like six billion people on the planet would freak the fuck out if they knew, and I have to tell my **dad** about it. I’m seventeen years old, I’m not equipped for this **shit**."

"There’s no such thing as planned parenthood for me, and I’m already getting to where I show and I look like a fucking **freak** , I can’t go to normal doctors, or do anything that others **can,** because people are going to look at me, even picking up larger clothes was bad, but once I start really showing, I won’t even be able to go outside, or go anywhere, or see **anyone** without bringing every fucking reporter from the east side of the United States... Or Australia, right to fucking Beacon Hills.” He was falling to pieces at that point, sobs wracking his body as he tried to calm down, but he couldn’t.

Peter’s eyes widened as he listened to Stiles, checking his rear-view mirror before pulling off to the side of the road. He turned to the boy and leaned closer, laying his hand on Stiles’s stomach, “You don’t look like a freak and **everything** is going to be fine. Look at me,” He said, reaching up and touching the younger man’s chin with his fingers.

“It’s going to be fine. I know it kind of seems like the whole world is crashing in on you right now, but it’s not. A lot of it is the hormones and you’re just overwhelmed.”

The alpha wiped the tears away with the back of his knuckles, “Now, would you like something else to eat? Something unhealthy? Some ice cream, perhaps?"

"No," Stiles pushed Peter back and turned away, wiping his face himself and crossing his arms over his stomach as he looked out the window, "I'm already fucking huge as it is, there's no reason to make it worse. As if I'm not already the walking cliche of a pregnant woman... With a dick. No, it's bad enough as it is."

“Okay,” Peter drawled out and raised his palms before placing them back on the steering column, eyes wide, “Forget I asked, I’m sorry.”

He understood that the younger man’s hormones were all over the place, it had just been years since he’d had to deal with it. Chances were he’d have whiplash from Stiles’s mood swings before it was over and done with.

* * *

After parking, Peter gathered all of the bags from the trunk of his vehicle and followed Stiles through the threshold of his home. Just as always, the sheriff wasn’t there, which was good, because as persuasive as he was, he wasn’t really sure if he could explain what it was that he was doing there in the first place.

Chances were that Stiles’s father wouldn’t believe him if he said something along the lines of, ‘I’m just carrying a bunch of new clothes and prenatal vitamins for your son. I bought them for him so his current clothes wouldn’t cut off the circulation to our unborn wolf baby’. So the fact that the sheriff was off elsewhere wasn’t really something he could complain about.

The alpha took the instructions when Stiles told him that his room was the first room on the right at the top of the steps and he carried the bags upstairs. He didn’t mention how he already knew which room was his, because that would unleash a whole new bout of issues he didn’t really want to deal with right now.

Peter sat the bags down next to the desk and a flash of gray and white caught his attention from the corner of his eye. Turning more towards the younger man’s bed, he realized that it was a soft looking stuffed wolf.

Sniggering to himself, the alpha stepped closer and snatched it from the bed, petting the soft fake fur and smiling, “Seeing as I’m sure you’re out of your stuffed animals phase, I’d like to think this is for the pup,” He said, voice loud enough for Stiles to hear him.

Stiles was halfway up the stairs when he heard Peter and he stepped into the room, his cheeks heating as he moved over and took it from the alpha’s hands, “Oh my God,” He’d completely forgotten about the little guy, though he really had never anticipated having Peter in his bedroom.

“Of course it’s the baby’s,” Stiles defended himself.

Though, technically it had kind of been intended for himself, not actually as a thing, he’d just wanted something to represent the pup inside of him while Stiles still couldn’t see his stomach growing.

But, after a while, Stiles kind of had grown to the idea of giving it to his kid, “Fortunately, I **can** buy a plush wolf without drawing the attention of every woman within a five mile radius.”

Peter chuckled and pocketed his left hand, eyes flitting back and forth between the plushie and Stiles’s face, “It’s cute,” He said, smiling, “I’m sure he’ll love it.” The fact that Stiles had bought **their** child a wolf _anything_ made his chest constrict.

“What?” Stiles blinked at what Peter had said and he clutched the little wolf close, “What did you say? ‘He’?” Stiles wasn’t sure if Peter was just giving the baby some gender by knowledge or desire, but the thought that the older man might’ve actually **known** already kind of floored him, but probably shouldn’t have surprised him in the slightest - considering Peter knew Stiles was pregnant **far** before anyone else did.

Peter blinked in confusion and looked back up at Stiles with furrowed brows, “He?...” His eyes widened slightly and he shook his head, “Oh! It’s not... I don’t know if that’s what the pup actually is, it’s just... It’s just what I think it is.”

“What you think it is,” Stiles repeated before he pushed his pants down his hips, “Based on what, though? What you want it to be, or based on-”

Peter shrugged, “It’s a mixture, I think, of what I’m hoping for and what I just generally think it’ll be, intuition or whatever you want to call it.”

"Weren’t you supposed to check for the scent? I mean,” Stiles moved to the bags and sifted through them, pulling out one of the pairs of sweat pants and stepping into them, “I mean, we’re alone now, if you-you haven’t really had... You know... Like a-I don’t really know what I’m trying to say right now.”

Peter reached out to grab Stiles by the wrist once he put the sweat pants on, pulling him to the bed and rolling the boy to his back, “I get what you’re saying, I haven’t really had any _alone_ time with the pup.” He positioned his torso between Stiles’s thighs and tentatively pushed his shirt up before leaning down to pepper kisses all over his swollen tummy.

Stiles nodded as he stared up at the roof, “I-yeah, that’s what I meant,” He reached down to run his hands through Peter’s hair, combing it back from his face and then Stiles was looking down at him, unable to take his eyes from the older man.

He hadn’t really thought that the first time he’d have someone in his bed, that it would be a man over twice his age, kissing his swollen pregger tummy and Stiles smirked at that because **nothing** in his life was ever going to be remotely close to what he was expecting, “You haven’t... Haven’t really done that.”

Peter rested his lips against the skin and looked up, brow quirked, “I haven’t really done what?” He asked, smoothing his palm against the heated skin just next to his mouth. It was a little unusual to see the younger man smiling at him, even if it was small - because it seemed more personal, the kind of look he hadn’t really seen directed at him before.

The alpha pressed his nose to Stiles’s bellybutton, lips still resting against the skin as he breathed in deep, humming thoughtfully as a whirl of different scents hit him all at once.

“Had time alone with it, it’s always been around people,” Stiles said as he touched the back of Peter’s neck, and he could get use to this, he wanted to. Like, he wanted to so badly that it made him uncomfortable just thinking about it.

“I want you to,” He admitted, “What I said before, in the beginning - I meant it then, but I don’t mean it now. I’ve... Changed my mind.”

“Stiles,” Peter said softly, trying to suppress a chuckle, “You’re going to have to elaborate, I can’t read your mind. You’ve said quite a few things to me.”

He kissed along the younger man’s stomach, from hip to hip just above the waist band of the sweat pants, “Entirely too many things to choose from, pup, and your other dad expects me to know what he’s talking about.”

Stiles grinned wide as Peter talked to the baby, “I mean that I didn’t want you to know or have influence on the baby, that I didn’t want them to know you or see you. It’s not even my right to stop you from seeing your child, you’re just as much to blame as I am for making the little shit, so yeah, I want you to. I was mean to you, and I said a lot of really bad things, it’s about time I apologized, so... I’m sorry.”

Peter looked up then and shook his head, “Don’t apologize, I deserved everything you said, everything you threw at me... I brought that on myself.”

He dipped back down to press more kisses to his tummy, “But I’m glad you’ve changed your mind about the baby.” Pressing his lips to Stiles’s happy trail, the alpha smiled, “Really glad.”

He glanced up at the younger man, “Thank you.”

“Not just about the baby,” Stiles said, looking back up at the roof as he breathed, “About us, about what happened, what’s happening now... What I want to continue to happen. It’s not **just** about sex,” Stiles smirked and shrugged, “Though that does factor majorly into it, I’m not gonna lie. But I want you close, I wanna get to know you better, and I don’t want some kind of fucked up, broken family for our baby.”

“Things are always going to be a little dysfunctional at best,” Peter breathed and smiled as he closed his eyes, focusing on the strong and slightly faster heartbeat settled in Stiles’s stomach, “But I know what you mean. I want to get to know you more, too, and not **just** for the pup... But because I want to. I want you, I want the both of you.”

“Dysfunctional and broken are two very different things, and ironically both of our families are pretty broken at the moment,” Stiles mused aloud, “My relationship with my dad is practically hanging by a thread these days. He thinks I’m bulimic, and that I don’t trust him enough to tell him about it. Trust isn’t even the **question** there. I just don’t want him to have a heart attack.”

Stiles looked at Peter then, “So did you smell anything?”

“Yes,” Peter said, furrowing his brows in concentration and taking in another deep breath, “But it’s difficult to explain, he doesn’t really smell anything like you. Well, he does a little bit, but mostly it’s more like pine, the air after a nice spring rain. He’s definitely a werewolf, I can tell you that much.”

Stiles nodded, reaching down to touch his stomach as he thought of the smell, and the idea of raising a little werewolf pup was just fucking adorable, “Were you around much for Derek and his sisters? I mean, if it’s not too much to ask? I don’t...I don’t wanna ask things that might upset you.”

“No, it’s fine, feel free to ask whatever,” Peter shrugged halfheartedly, because while it still hurt, he’d also learned how to move on.

“Yes, I was around more often than not. There’s so much to look forward to. I remember one time, Derek was about five years old and he’d been fighting with Laura. Laura was such a little antagonist, always taking Derek’s toys and things, picking on him like big sisters do. Eventually he just got tired of it, shifted and bit her. You should’ve seen Talia trying to pry them apart.”

Stiles laughed and looked down at Peter, “Scott’s about the closest I’ve got to a sibling, it’s kinda weird to think of Derek as a kid though, he must’ve been a pain.”

And then it was like he had to know everything, he’d never really thought of kids shifting at five years old, but he had to ask, “Do they normally change that young? Is there like a set time or do they just start doing it when they’re first born?”

“I think you’d be surprised at what kind of child Derek was, nothing like he is now, that’s for sure,” Peter rested his ear against Stiles’s stomach as he continued to talk, “And there is no set time, not really. I remember when Cora first started walking, barely a year old. The little thing stubbed her toe... You haven’t seen cute until you’ve seen a wolfed out one year old crying.”

“Oh my God, they must be so fluffy,” Stiles chuckled, imagining it.

“Thankfully I’ve had some practice in that area, having to help Scott develop on his own, must be a bit easier with a born werewolf, though, more familiar with the change and the moons. Talking about this makes me look forward to it like... Fifty times **more**. You might wanna be careful, if I have too much fun with the first I might want another.” It was meant as an off-hand joke, not really coming out with much forethought on tact and Stiles blushed.

Peter stiffened and pulled his ear from Stiles’s stomach, looking up at the younger man with slightly wide eyes.


	7. Intercrural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just warning you all now, this chapter WILL hurt. It's not the end, either, but it's going to feel like a knife in yer chest, trust me.

Peter moved up the boy’s body a little and leaned down to kiss him tenderly, “If you end up wanting another, I’d be happy to oblige,” He said, grinning wistfully.

Stiles was about ready to apologize and say he didn’t mean it, though he kind of did, but he stilled when Peter moved up and kissed him and it was like Stiles could feel every inch of his body practically sigh in relief.

The alpha moved back down him, pressing frantic bouts of kisses all over the little mound and he let out a heavy, bated breath, “I’d give you more siblings in a heartbeat,” Peter murmured quietly to the pup, nosing Stiles’s tummy.

Hearing the older man talk about making another, or more than one was pretty much all Stiles needed to become horribly aroused again. He touched Peter’s cheek, his other hand combing the alpha’s hair back out of his face again as Stiles breathed and tried to keep himself calm. He was already fucking pregnant, why the Hell did his body instinctively want _more_?

Peter breathed in and was kind of taken aback by the arousal that suddenly filled his senses and he chuckled, glancing up at Stiles, “Care to share what it was **exactly** that turned you on?” He asked, already tugging the younger man’s sweat pants just a little lower on his hips, but not enough to expose him.

The alpha kept his eyes locked intently on Stiles’s and mouthed along his hips, letting his teeth graze the flesh before nipping down just above his pubic hair.

“M-making more,” Stiles felt the flush reach his fucking shoulders as he stared back at Peter, “Having more... More kids,” He admitted, smiling slightly, “Not just that, this whole **thing** has got me seriously horny, that just kinda brought it to the forefront. I didn’t even get off this morning, I don’t know _why_ , but it’s like everything is turned up to eleven, it’s worse today than it’s been the entire pregnancy so far. When I’m around you... And he doesn’t help, he goes fucking crazy when you’re near and it makes me **more** horny.”

Peter smiled when Stiles referred to the pup as a ‘he’, warmth settling deep and taking root in his chest over the fact that the idea of expanding - making a family - appealed to Stiles. It’d always been something he wanted, and he’d been so close before, close to finally being a father. Everything that had been taken from him had definitely made him bitter, angrier over the years. And here Stiles was, pregnant and essentially offering the possibility of _more_.

“You just got off not even an hour ago,” The alpha murmured, raising his brows suggestively, “Do you want me to get you off again, already?”

“I’m a seventeen year old boy,” Stiles stated, raising his brows at Peter, “ **And** I’m pregnant. That aside, I’d still probably end up getting off this soon after... But I... I don’t just want that, I want more than that. Not sex,” _not yet_ , “But like... I want you to get off with me.” He’d probably never been so forward in his whole fucking life, but he couldn’t help it.

“Okay,” Peter nodded subtly and moved back up Stiles’s body, resting his forearms on either side of the boy, “Since you pointed out that you’re a seventeen year old boy, I know you have lube.”

He grinned and looked around the room before meeting the younger man’s eyes, “So where is it?”

“Oh,” Stiles turned over and shimmied up the bed a little, reaching underneath the left pillow and grabbing his small bottle. He turned back over and offered it to the older man, “I actually don’t really _need_ lube,” He said, smirking as he watched Peter, “But I mostly got it because of the chafing, I kinda jack off a lot.”

“Never really took you for a dry guy,” Peter mused, snagging the bottle and laying it next to his knee before pulling Stiles’s sweat pants down over his hips, boxers as well.

After tossing them on the floor next to the bed, he actually allowed himself to look over the younger man’s body. The bump was more noticeable with his shirt all rucked up and pants gone, cock arching up and laying heavily against the jut of his hip, “My God, you’re beautiful.”

The alpha leaned down and kissed the tip of Stiles’s cock, tongue laving out across the slit to gather the pre-come and then he pulled back again, undoing his own jeans as he finally looked up to meet the boy’s eyes.

Stiles remembered looking at what he saw in the mirror, the large belly, and it was just going to get bigger, his thin, gangly arms and legs, his stomach almost as wide as his upper torso. The way Peter was looking at him kind of made him want to cover up, and he almost did until he heard the older man speak about him reverently and Stiles wished at once that he could see it that way.

He couldn’t help noting how **very** different the voice sounded in comparison to before. He watched the alpha start to undress, trying not to blush any more for fear of actually passing out. It was probably easier now considering it was all going south instead.

Peter moved from the bed long enough to step out of his jeans and boxers, unashamed of his body as he moved back to Stiles, shifting on his knees until he was back between his thighs. The alpha kept his eyes on the younger man’s as he pulled his shirt off, leaning down and pushing Stiles’s clear up to his arm pits before dipping down to press open mouthed kisses along his chest.

Peter’s body made Stiles look like a child in comparison - a pregnant child, but a child regardless. The alpha was built, but not overtly so, chest dusted with hair, body firm and fitted into itself, his strong hips defined. His age definitely showed through, and not at **all** in a bad way, but it did a lot in making Stiles feel like he was an eight year old.

They hadn’t really seen much of each other’s bodies the first time around, and granted this wasn’t **technically** a second, but it was the most naked they’d been in one another’s presence. Stiles sighed as his arms shook and he wet his lips as Peter kissed him, reaching down to smooth his hand over his belly as he looked down at the sharp contrast of their bodies.

Peter reached down as well and laid his hand over Stiles’s gently, lacing their fingers together and leaning up to press his lips to the younger man’s. It had been so long since he’d last been remotely intimate with someone, but if there was anyone he wanted to do it with, and if there was anyone who deserved it, it was Stiles.

The alpha pulled back hesitantly - not really wanting to break the contact in the slightest - and grabbed the lube, dispensing some and fisting his length with it. He poured some more and smirked before rubbing it along the younger man’s inner thighs, eyes flitting up to gauge Stiles’s reaction.

Peter grabbed his legs gently and scooted closer, bracketing the younger man’s hips with his knees before closing Stiles’s legs together around his length, resting his calves over his right shoulder.

“Huh,” Stiles said in observation, raising his brows as he waited curiously and watched Peter. He didn’t know what he was expecting, he was actually starting to get tentative because it looked like it was leading towards sex - like _penetrative_ sex - but he tilted his head as the older man buttered up his thighs and Stiles’s dick lurched in interest. He probably wouldn’t have resisted sex, though, but this was better - for now.

Stiles then remembered what Peter had said back in the store about different ways to have sex while pregnant, and he now knew that the older man’s wife had been pretty far along herself. It made him kind of curious to explore Peter more, to find out just how experimental the alpha would be with things.

Stiles didn’t really know much about him - up until they’d fucked, he would’ve never guessed that Peter would’ve been open to sex with a guy in the slightest, and really it’d just sort of happened. He remembered being yanked half from the couch as Peter all but ripped his pants down his shaking thighs, while his arms hitting the ground had hurt, it was also still seriously fucking hot.

Peter wrapped his right arm around both of Stiles’s legs, keeping them firmly together as he pulled back a bit before rolling his hips, cock pressing through and gliding between the younger man’s thighs.

“Is this okay?” The alpha asked as he kissed the side of the boy’s knee, able to see the apprehension in his features, “If it’s too much, we don’t have to.”

“No, yeah it’s...” Stiles wet his lips as his eyes fell to Peter’s cock head poking out from between his legs and he nodded, “It’s fine.”

He looked at the shape of his belly and ran his hand over it, “Just not really use to being this naked in front of someone else, that... And you, you know... But it’s fine, it’s good.” He let out a collective breath and stared into Peter’s eyes then, trying to steel himself down.

The alpha nodded as well and moved his free hand to cover Stiles’s, rutting forward slowly and gasping at the pressure around his cock. He slid his hand from the younger man’s to lower on his stomach, caressing the bump before moving even lower still, to grasp Stiles’s length in his hand. Fisting the younger man in time with his thrusts, he kept his eyes locked with the boy’s and peppered kisses along his calf and shin.

Stiles moaned softly and his body arched slightly in response. Peter’s hand was firm and careful on him, and it was hard for him to remember the older man as the very same that had treated him so badly before, when he was able to take care of Stiles like this, and make him actually feel _good_ for a change.

He watched the werewolf closely, the look on his face, the firm movements as Stiles’s body heated. He sat up a bit, reaching out and touching Peter’s cheek and jaw as his lips parted.

The alpha leaned into the touch the best he could, all but nuzzling against Stiles’s palm as he fucked himself between his thighs. He wanted to be able to lean forward and kiss the younger man, eat the moans and whimpers out of his mouth, but he also didn’t want to put too much pressure on the boy’s stomach, so he settled for watching him wistfully instead.

Peter smeared his thumb through the pre-come beading at the head of Stiles’s cock, fist tightening before drawing it down.

“Fuck,” Stiles breathed out, voice trembling as he laid back down and flexed his thigh muscles a bit, smiling back at the alpha and relaxing into the firm tugs on his length. He was close, drawing closer with each movement, and it was only a little unusual to feel that paired with the gentle flutters of the pup inside of him.

It was probably the first time that Stiles didn’t actually feel guilty or wrong by being with Peter. He just felt nice, for once, _good_ , able to enjoy seeing the older man in this kind of context without worrying that letting Peter in was going to backfire.

A shuddery breath spilled from Peter’s lips as he watched Stiles, biting insistently on his bottom lip to keep from moaning out. His hips stuttered slightly, body heating and coiling, warmth pooling at the base of his spine and in the pit of his stomach, warning him that he was close, already.

The alpha nipped at the skin just next to the younger man’s knee and fisted him a little faster, rolling the foreskin up, intentionally dragging the pad of his thumb across the slit before gliding back down.

Stiles took Peter’s wrist in his hand, keeping his eyes opened the best he could as he rocked his hips upward into the calloused fingers and warm palm. He came shortly after he started, but continued moving as he gasped and squirmed, dick sensitive, but he tortured himself for a moment, reveling in the sharp stings of pain making him want to assume the fetal position. His chest heaved as he breathed and finally let go of the older man’s hand.

Peter groaned as he watched Stiles come, his own release hitting him hard not even a minute later, and he hugged the younger man’s legs tightly as he spilled between his thighs, come drizzling down onto Stiles’s length. After letting out a bated breath, the alpha let go of the boy’s legs and pushed them apart to lean down, brushing their noses together before kissing him.

Stiles reached out with both hands, grabbing Peter’s face and pulling the alpha close as he kissed back feverishly. His thighs shook as he opened his mouth, tongue lashing out to taste Peter’s mouth as Stiles moaned and his fingers moved, combing through the older man’s hair, grabbing the back of his head and keeping him close as Stiles’s legs tightened around his waist.

“Mm,” Peter mumbled against Stiles’s lips in surprise, brows raised as he melted into the kiss, “Okay.”

He smoothed his right palm down along the side of the boy’s body as he kissed back, teasing the tip of the younger man’s tongue with his own as he gripped Stiles’s hip in his hand.

“Thank you,” Stiles breathed as he pulled back and stared into Peter’s eyes again, grinning wide and kissing his lips a few more times as he calmed back down, “Seriously... That was like... Exactly what I needed, thank you.” He was still sort of winded, but as far as he was concerned emotionally, he was actually in the most peace he’d been since he’d learned that he was pregnant.

“You don’t have to thank me,” Peter murmured, shaking his head before leaning back down to place another kiss to Stiles’s lips, “Just promise me we’ll get to do that again.” He smiled and moved his hand from the younger man’s hip to his stomach, cradling the small bump within his palm.

Stiles covered Peter’s hand with both of his own, “Yeah, definitely, I promise,” He said almost at once. It was a bit unusual, the look on the older man’s face, far more relaxed, happy, even. He’d take it over the usual bitter expressions he was use to, “I like seeing you like this,” He voiced before he could stop himself, “You look good - happy.”

The alpha searched the younger man’s face and lifted his right shoulder in a halfhearted shrug, “It’s thanks to you,” He said softly, kissing him again, “You’ve kind of given me a reason to be.” Peter smoothed his hand over Stiles’s swollen tummy, “I never thought I’d be a father, again...” He paused for a moment and furrowed his brows, “But... Here we are.”

“I’d be lying if I said it was intentional,” Stiles sat up then, being careful not to use his stomach muscles to do so. He cupped Peter’s cheek, leaning in and brushing their noses together intimately, “Maybe it’s the universe’s way of telling you that you deserve a second chance? That you should be happy. I mean, I’m not one to believe in things like fate, too much, but it’s really hard to deny this one.”

“Perhaps,” Peter said, nudging Stiles’s lips with his nose, “But I don’t really believe in things like fate, either. Everything fate has had in store for me thus far has been nothing short of crippling.” The alpha kissed him slowly, hand rubbing soothing circles along the swell of his stomach, “I don’t think it’s fate, I think it’s a miracle.”

* * *

The next morning Stiles woke up at nearly three AM, body soaked in a sheet of sweat, pains spiking through him from his abdomen to his back. His head felt like a freight train was running through it and he turned, barely able to lift his arm as he reached for the bedside table.

He turned the light on and sat up, reaching to his stomach and frowning at the absence of the now familiar little flutters of the pup. He waited, trying not to assume the worst, but the longer he sat there, the more uncomfortable he felt.

Stiles reached out with a shaky hand and grabbed his cell phone. It was **way** too early to message anyone, but the only person he didn’t think would get upset would be Peter. Peter would want to know, would be just as concerned.

‘ **Something’s wrong, can you come over here?** ’

He hated to leave it short, but he was so weak, almost delirious from the headache, tired from being woken too early, and he didn’t really know what else he could say, anyways. He didn’t want to soften a blow that might not be able to **be** softened.

Stiles could only hope that he was freaking out over nothing.

* * *

Peter heard his text message tone and pulled his face from his pillow, looking bleary-eyed at the night stand before reaching for it. He winced at the glare of light from the screen and felt his heart rate accelerate slightly when he saw that the message was from Stiles, reading it only made him that much more nervous and he responded before getting out of bed to get dressed.

‘ **I’ll be there as quickly as I can. Is your dad home?** ’

He sat the phone back down and hurried about his room, throwing clothes on and trying not to worry too much. ‘ **Something’s wrong** ’ could mean anything, but he couldn’t escape the fear that there was something wrong with their pup.

* * *

Stiles wiped the sweat from his face as he sat up and gasped in pain at the twists in his stomach, it was nearly flooring and he shook, covering his waist out of pure instinct at this point, still unable to feel any movements other than his own. His phone went off and nearly scared him half to death, but he was thankful that Peter was so quick to respond.

‘ **Of course he’s home, it’s 3 in the morning, the guy DOES sleep. Pls, something’s srsly wrong. I’ll c if I can get downstairs, if that’s even possible, chances are I can meet you at the end of the street or something.** ’

* * *

Peter pulled his shoes on and moved back to his night stand, reading the message before calling Alan. If something was seriously wrong, then he at least needed to look at the younger man. After hanging up with him and making sure he could bring Stiles in, he responded to the boy as he moved towards the front door, grabbing his keys and jacket before making his way to the car.

‘ **You don’t have to meet me at the end of the street, just be quiet and I’ll park in front of the house, my car isn’t loud. I’m on my way, called Deaton.** ’

* * *

Stiles didn’t really bother dressing beyond sweat pants and his shirt, he didn’t have the energy to, and his body was aching all over. He grabbed his socks and shoes, taking the phone and walking out of the room, closing the door as carefully as he could before moving down the stairs.

Once he was outside, he sat on the steps to try and get his shoes on before Peter got there. The cell buzzed again and Stiles sighed in relief, thankful that the older man was on the ball a **lot** more than he was at three fucking AM in the morning.

‘ **Thank you, Peter, figured I could count on you.** ’

He curled in on himself then, one hand under his shirt as he tried to feel out for the pup, but still got nothing. At this point, he was terrified that he actually **wasn’t** overreacting. And though he’d been worried about a lot of things, he loved his baby, the last thing he wanted was to lose it. He couldn’t, he had to be fine, he was just freaking out over nothing.

* * *

Peter broke more than one speeding law on the way to pick Stiles up, knuckles going white from gripping the steering column so firmly. He tried not to let his mind stray too far, tried not to think the worst, because he knew he wouldn’t be able to handle himself or the situation.

The alpha parked and immediately climbed out of the car, all but jogging up to the porch, wrapping an arm around Stiles’s waist to help him to his feet.

“What is it?” He asked quietly, brows furrowing when he couldn’t hear the pup’s heartbeat. When the realization sunk in, his eyes widened and it felt like his heart lurched into his throat, “Oh God, no. Come on, we have to get you to Deaton, now.”

Stiles gasped in pain and clutched at Peter for a moment, chances were that the older man knew better than him what was going on - he had a couple more senses to work with, and it made Stiles feel kind of helpless, but also thankful that he had a werewolf with him, “I-I don’t know what happened, I just woke up and-Peter, I can’t feel him, I haven’t been able to, not since I woke up. I don’t know what’s going on.”

He hated voicing his own fears aloud and the tears were building up in his eyes, his body tightened up and he shuddered, “Fuck,” He breathed as he tried to move forward, whatever the aches were, they were getting worse.

Peter opened the passenger side door and helped Stiles in, trying to keep his own tears at bay. He wasn’t sure if they were from sadness or frustration from having yet something else taken from him. The alpha leaned down and pressed a kiss to Stiles’s forehead before hurrying back around to his side, sliding in and pulling back onto the road. “Just try to breathe, okay?”

He didn’t tell Stiles what he couldn’t hear, he couldn’t be the one to tell the younger man, wasn’t sure if he could actually say the words without breaking down himself.

He reached over and grabbed one of Stiles’s hands with his own, smoothing his thumb along the skin and trying to take some of the pain away, “We’ll be there in just a minute.”

* * *

Stiles was a seventeen year old boy. Not only should he have never been able to experience pregnancy in the first place, but he should’ve never had to deal with what he was feeling now. It had been a miracle, Peter had said, and he was right. It _had_ been. And now it was like a fucking nightmare.

He’d gotten nearly fifty calls from his dad while he was under, and glanced around with the cell in his hand now as he turned from Alan, Scott, and Peter as he tried to explain that he **couldn’t** explain where he’d been, but that it was important, and he’d elaborate later, when he got home.

The entire pack was there now, and Stiles hung up finally and turned to look at them all, eyes going from Peter, to Derek, and he took a breath.

Losing his pup was like a strong punch in the gut, and he couldn’t put a single word to everything that was going through his mind. He was wrong, that was all he really knew now. He was wrong to trust Peter, he was wrong to let the man in. It had cost him his child.

“I’m sorry you all came over, but I...” He looked away, “I think everyone should just go back to their houses, and try to move on with the rest of your day. Peter and I need to talk, and it’s kind of personal, seeing as he was the father.” He didn’t want the pack to have to find out about them this way, he’d had everything falling into place yesterday. But of course it was too good to be true.

Peter ignored the looks that the pack sent his way, eyes solely focused on Stiles and drifting down to his stomach, an empty stomach with no pup. Even after losing his wife and the twins, even after losing almost his entire family in the house fire, nothing could’ve prepared him for the hurt all over again, slamming into him with renewed force.

He cleared his throat and blinked the unshed tears away, looking at the pack pointedly until they all started filing out one by one. Derek was the last to leave, and he really didn’t like the pitiful look that he gave him.

The alpha waited until his nephew left before moving closer, throat feeling dry and tight as he struggled for something to say.

It had taken everything inside of Stiles to remain collected in front of the pack, but he was shaking the moment they left, and tried not to just burst into tears the second he was alone with Peter, “There were like... Fifty things wrong with this entire scenario,” He said as he looked down at himself, “Take the two most **least** likely people and pair them up and give them a kid, genders be damned.”

He tried to breathe as he clutched his cell, “But the only thing, out of all of it, that actually _felt_ wrong was like... Everything that happened today,” Stiles blinked the tears from his eyes and sighed as they fell down his cheeks.

“I know,” Peter uttered, reaching up to rest his palm on Stiles’s forearm, “I’m sorry. I wish I could’ve done more, wish I could’ve stopped it.”

He shook his head, feeling the tears well again at how helpless he felt, distraught and empty. The alpha sat down next to the younger man, smoothing his thumb along the boy’s skin, “I’m so sorry.”

Stiles recoiled from Peter, shaking his head, “Don’t... I don’t want you to touch me, Peter,” He said suddenly, trying to move away the best he could, “I don’t know what you did, but I trusted you.”

He met Peter’s eyes as more tears spilled down his cheeks, “The second I let you in, the second I trusted you, I lost him. I don’t know what you did, when I wasn’t paying attention, when I put my guard down yesterday. But he’s gone because of you.”

Peter’s eyes widened and he felt like he was going to be sick, moving away from the younger man numbly as he stared at him, “ _What_?” He asked incredulously, shaking his head, “Y-You’re blaming this on **me**? I never did anything to you. I wouldn’t have done anything to harm him, Stiles. He was mine, too.”

“He wasn’t yours, he was never yours,” Stiles’s bottom lip trembled as he started crying, “He was mine, I carried him, I-I woke up with him every morning,” He covered his stomach completely, as if to feel the little bump, “I knew you were a killer, I should’ve known better, I should’ve expected this.”

Stiles shook his head, “You **murdered** him, and I don’t care if you’re regretting it now, or if you realize that what you did was wrong, but you took him from me.”

“ **I** didn’t do _anything_ , Stiles!” Peter snapped, balling his fists at his sides, vision blurring from tears, “I mean, do you even hear yourself? You’re accusing me of murdering a child, not even that... A fetus, and he **was** mine, too. I get that you were the one carrying him, but that doesn’t negate the fact that he was part of me, and I loved him. You’re being ridiculous.”

“I knew-I knew I’d regret letting you in, I knew it,” Stiles said as he continued to shake his head, “I knew it, and I did it anyways. And now I’ve never regretted doing anything more in my whole life.” He pulled his hands from his stomach, shifting to get off of the bed even though Alan had told him not to.

Peter furrowed his brows when he realized Stiles was trying to get off the bed, trying to get away, “Don’t bother,” He huffed, clenching his jaw as he backed away, “I’ll go, since you’ve made it so perfectly clear that you’re done with me.”

The accusations hurt, but he didn’t want Stiles pulling his stitches or something in an attempt to move away. Contrary to what the younger man thought, he actually did care.

“Done?” Stiles stared into Peter’s eyes, “If you weren’t a **kind** of part of this pack, and Derek’s uncle, I’d fucking kill you myself for what you’ve put me through.”

He felt like he was going to be sick just looking at the older man anymore, and he turned away, “Just go - go, and don’t ever fucking talk to me again.”

Peter didn’t bother saying anything else, seeing as the younger man wasn’t even hearing him clearly, wasn’t hearing him at all. He’d been horrible to Stiles before, but he’d done a great deal of changing since then, and he hadn’t wanted anything quite as badly as he’d wanted a life with the younger man and their pup.

He nodded and wiped his eyes before backing away, turning to leave and ignoring the frown he saw on Alan’s face.

Stiles listened to the door close after the alpha and he met Dr. Deaton’s eyes, “You wouldn’t, by any chance, be able to take me home, would you?” He hadn’t even considered chewing Peter out and being inconvenienced by the lack of transportation, not until it was already too late to go back.


	8. Grief

Stiles had just walked over to grab a bottle of Advil. It was a simple, mindless act, he'd thought - he didn't even realize what he was doing before it was too late. His eyes flitted over and he stopped, turning bodily and staring at the familiar bottle on the shelf that had been to his right. He hadn’t actually been **into** a store in the passed six months for that reason.

Any time he saw things that reminded him of his loss, he felt like a cold bucket of water was being poured down his back. It had actually slipped his mind at this point - he’d become careless, and _it_ being just two days away made things worse.

He reached out and took the bottle, mindless of the people around him, a few women giving him weird, or astonished looks, and Stiles remembered when he’d come home after losing the pup, and seeing his dad there in the dining room with his own bottle of prenatal vitamins.

Explaining things had pretty much went the way he expected, his dad didn’t fall for it, thought he was playing some kind of joke. Then Stiles had shown him the scar, and the talk following was a lot worse.

Ever since then, though, something had started happening that Stiles had expected **less** than getting pregnant.

He started getting feelings for Peter, for the fucking monster he blamed the death of their baby on, and Stiles regretted that. Because now, now it was growing, and he found himself doing things that people do when they have a **crush** on someone - like offering to go pick out munchies for pack movie night, just to be around him again.

* * *

Things between Peter and Stiles were civil at best, the younger man still didn’t really talk to him a lot, but they could usually tolerate being in the same room for more than an hour. Which was a lot better than it used to be.

The saying ‘time heals all wounds’ was only partially true, while it mended their relationship - and it wasn’t even a relationship, not even close - there had still been a huge gaping hole in his chest, the stinging of loss still nagging at him.

The alpha hadn’t been **really** surprised that Stiles offered to go on a munchie run with him, but he was still kind of slightly taken aback. The conversation was usually stiff between the two of them, but it seemed like Stiles was actually making an effort.

Peter grabbed a couple bags of chips while the younger man went off to retrieve a bottle of Advil and he stalked over to the pharmacy to meet back up with him. It hurt more than it should have to see Stiles standing there holding the vitamins, women whispering and sniggering all around him.

Peter moved closer, frowning as he reached out and took the bottle from him, “Stiles, what are you doing?” He asked as he put them back. It had to have been torture for the boy, because looking at it even made him feel uneasy.

“I never told you that I had picked out a name for him,” Stiles said softly, voice so low that he wasn’t sure he’d actually said the words, and then he turned to look at Peter, “The night you and I... Right before... I mean-I got tired of just calling him ‘pup’, or ‘it’, or ‘he’, or ‘the baby’. I remembered you asking me about it and figured it was time to name him.”

His insides were starting to hurt, and Stiles was pretty sure he was about to have a panic attack or faint or something, and the people around him were suffocating him, but he tried to appear normal as he spoke, “I went to bed that night, and planned to tell you the moment I saw you again, because I knew you’d want to know, and I wanted to run it by you before I really decided.”

Peter ignored the people around them and stepped closer, talking low enough so that only Stiles could hear him, “What was it?” He asked and his voice broke midway through.

The fact that Stiles was actually talking to him about the pup caught him off guard, especially considering it had been all he’d wanted for the passed six months. He had wanted to grieve with Stiles instead of dealing with the loss alone, he wanted to comfort the boy and he wanted the younger man to do the same in turn, to acknowledge that it was **his** loss as well.

Stiles chuckled as he remembered the soft little baby flutters, the crazy state of his shape when he’d first seen it in a full body mirror, Peter touching his stomach for the first time and he fought the tears back as hard as he could, “Cailean. It uh... It means ‘pup’, basically,” He almost started laughing at how ridiculous it sounded and then the tears were spilling down his cheeks and he was shaking and trying to breathe.

Peter sat the bags of chips down without even thinking about it, tears already welling in his eyes as he pulled Stiles into a hug, “I love it, it’s perfect,” He breathed shakily, holding the boy close.

It didn’t matter at that moment where they were, because this was what it narrowed down to for him... **Stiles** and their pup, even though he was gone. The alpha cupped the back of Stiles’s head and kissed his hair, “It’s perfect.”

“He was perfect,” Stiles breathed as he wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist and practically slumped against the older man for a moment.

“I’m sorry,” He said as he fisted the back of the alpha’s shirt, “I keep on having to apologize to you for blaming you for everything. I keep saying the worst fucking things possible to you and you don’t deserve it. But you gave me him, even if it was for like three fucking months, and most of it was me freaking out, it was probably the happiest moment of my life, just having him.”

“I was happy, too,” Peter admitted, sniffling as the tears streamed down his cheeks and he tightened his arms around the younger man, “I miss listening to his heartbeat, his scent... I miss touching your stomach and knowing that despite how oddly paired we were, we created something so beautiful, so perfect. I miss him, Stiles... And I miss you, too.”

Stiles turned his lips against Peter’s neck as he listened to the older man’s voice and he knew that he was crying. They were both making a pretty ridiculous scene in the middle of the store, but he really didn’t fucking care.

“I know, I know what you mean, I... I miss you both, too,” He pulled back finally, “I just keep thinking about what I said to you after we lost him, and I can’t... I feel horrible about it.”

Stiles ran his hand over his stomach mindlessly, a habit he **still** had after six months of being without a purpose for the action, “He would’ve been born in two days. We would’ve gotten to hold him, and hear him crying.”

Peter smiled sadly and wiped his eyes, “I bet he would’ve had a set of lungs on him, too...” He chuckled, “Especially if he took after you.”

The smile faded and he leaned down to grab the chips, staring at Stiles for a moment before grabbing the younger man’s free hand with his own, “Come on, let’s get out of here before they call the law on us for crying in the middle of the store.”

“We’ve done worse in the middle of a store,” Stiles responded, looking back to the bottle, but moving as well.

He didn’t say anything more until they were outside, waiting until they weren’t surrounded by people when he turned to the older man and finally spoke again, “I know I don’t deserve it, after what I said to you, but I’m sorry and... I hope that one day you can forgive me for saying what I did.”

“I do,” Peter said almost immediately, shrugging as he stared into the younger man’s eyes, “I mean, I already have. You were hurt, we both were, we **still** are... And blaming me was an outlet for you, I understand that.”

He smoothed his thumb over the younger man’s hand mindlessly, “You’ve forgiven me before, so forgiving you comes easily.”

“I’m tired of blaming you,” Stiles said as they reached the car, “It’s actually a lot more exhausting to blame you for things. The only thing it does is make me feel worse about a situation that’s already bad enough without it.”

He stared back at Peter, “I should’ve been there for you, I should’ve been by **your** side, I should’ve consoled you. I had your child and I... _I lost it_.”

Peter stopped walking and stared at Stiles, “We should’ve been there for each other, Stiles... I still want to be there for you.”

He shook his head and reached into his pocket to pull the keys out, popping the trunk and putting the bags inside, “He was **our** child, and what happened isn’t something I blame you for.”

“I know, of course you don’t,” Stiles let out a heavy breath and moved to the passenger’s side door, “You never blame me. You never take it out on me, you’re always understanding, you always forgive me for being stupid and irrational, and saying horrible things to you. I know. Of course you don’t blame me.”

Instead of moving to the driver’s side of the car, Peter walked around to the passenger side as well, “You act like that’s such a bad thing,” He said, narrowing his brows.

“What would you prefer, that I take it out on you, blame you for something not in your control? I’m not going to do that, so I really hope you don’t expect me to. What happened... It’s not a blame game, it was a tragedy, and all I want to do is finally grieve with you... Instead of doing it by myself.”

“I’m tired of grieving,” Stiles said, looking at Peter, “I’m tired of sitting in my room and crying day and night, trying to imagine his little hands and his lips and his eyes."

"I’m tired of holding that stupid fucking wolf plushie like it’s a goddamn lifeline. I’m tired of waking up in the morning and touching my stomach, and trying to see if losing him was just a horrible fucking nightmare. I’m almost eighteen years old, and instead of cramming for tests and finals that are coming up, I’m trying to get over losing a child."

"And no other student in my school even knows what it’s like to have those-” He was crying again, he’d avoided talking about Cailean for so long that it was like everything was coming out at once, “-those little movements inside of them. No one knows what it’s like to lose that.”

“You don’t want to grieve? That’s fine,” Peter said, frowning and tilting Stiles’s chin up so that he could look him directly in the eyes, “But if you’re tired of grieving, then we need to try and move on."

"And by move on, I don’t mean forget about him. I mean, be happy that he was ours and he was perfect - too perfect for us.” He swallowed and let his hand fall away from the younger man, “After movie night, I want to show you something, okay?”

Stiles nodded tentatively, “Yeah, okay,” He agreed, staring into Peter’s eyes before pulling away, “Speaking of, we should really go, before everyone starts freaking out.”

They probably actually would, considering this was the first time Peter and Stiles had been out together, alone, in almost six months.

* * *

Peter unlocked the front door and stepped inside, moving out of the way so that Stiles could follow him in.

Movie night hadn’t really gone as badly as he’d expected it to, being on more talkative terms with Stiles definitely helped, though. The pack had been close to sending someone else after them when they’d finally gotten back, probably thinking that he'd dragged Stiles off somewhere and killed him, but he didn’t ask.

He spent the duration of the evening trying to figure out what to say to Stiles when he showed him the nursery, then realized that maybe showing him was enough and words weren’t necessarily needed.

The alpha took his coat off and hung it up, laid his keys down on the stand and jerked his chin, gesturing for Stiles to follow him. He led the younger man down the hallway to the door next to his master bedroom and swung the door open, room completely dark until he reached in and flipped the light switch.

Peter swallowed and turned to look at Stiles, gauging the younger man’s reaction.

Stiles didn’t really know what to expect when he went with Peter, but the moment his eyes set on the nursery, he felt everything inside of him ache.

He walked further into the room, hands shaking as he moved to the crib and it was like being hit in the gut, and losing their pup all over again. His eyes took in the rest of the room, all of the ‘wolf’ themed things, and then he looked at Peter before he burst into tears. He’d only **just** gotten his breathing back to normal, too.

Peter moved further into the room and pulled Stiles into another hug, “Do you think he would’ve liked it?” He asked softly, murmuring into the younger man’s ear.

He fought back his tears this time, worn out from crying earlier and he pulled back enough to reach up and touch Stiles’s cheek, “I wanted to show you before, I just never had the chance, and then afterwards... I didn’t have the heart to pack everything away. I couldn’t get rid of it.”

Stiles pulled back again, nodding as he took a breath to calm himself down once more, and he reached down into the crib, running his hand over the soft blankets as he touched his stomach, “When did you do all of this?” He asked, his voice breaking up from all of the crying and he could only imagine the color of his cheeks and face, probably red as Hell.

“When you were about two months pregnant, you were still mad at me,” Peter murmured and moved over to the dresser, propping himself against it as he watched Stiles, “I use to watch over you, you know. Back when you still hated my guts and didn’t want me to have anything to do with Cailean. Stalking is the proper term, but I just wanted to make sure the both of you were always safe... I’m sorry.”

He wasn’t apologizing for stalking Stiles, he was apologizing for not being able to protect their pup, even though he knew it was out of his hands.

“There was nothing either of us could’ve done,” Stiles said as he turned to Peter, having to pull his eyes from the crib. It was like his stomach - _empty_ , “Feels like such a waste, though, not to give it a purpose. You get all of these things for him, and then we lose the baby.”

“They’re just material things,” Peter said, frowning as he stared at Stiles, “It’s funny that I can say that, but I can’t bring myself to get rid of anything. I just-I wanted to show you. I’ve wanted to show you for a while, thought that maybe I’d be able to pack everything up once I did.”

Stiles nodded slowly, “Or not,” He suggested, feeling his insides twist nervously as he kept his hand on the blankets in the crib still.

He was tentative to voice his opinion, he knew he’d shut out Peter for a while, and said bad, mean, harsh, **cruel** things - but now that he was sincere, now that he had feelings growing more and more for the older man, he could only hope that Peter was willing to try, _again_.

Peter furrowed his brows in confusion, crossing his arms as he leaned against the dresser more, “Or not?” He asked, “You think I should keep it all out, instead of packing it away?” He wasn’t really sure if he could handle the reminder every time he walked passed the room.

Stiles had been hoping that Peter would’ve just picked up on what he was hinting to, but either he was oblivious, or it was the last thing he wanted to do, “Kind of,” He eluded, his other hand still on his stomach, “I’m almost eighteen, Peter. School ends in two months, and right now... I would’ve been preparing for a C Section.”

Peter’s eyes widened slightly when he realized what Stiles was trying to say and he felt his chest constrict, “You-” He stopped and moved closer, putting his hand on the younger man’s stomach and pushing his fingers under the shirt. Feeling out the little scar just next to the waist band of his jeans, the alpha wet his lips and met Stiles’s eyes, “We’re not even really together, Stiles.”

He brushed his thumb over the ridge of the mark without looking away from the boy, “I know what I want, but what do you want?”

Stiles blushed as Peter touched him and he stared back at the alpha, “I wanna be with you,” He said honestly, covering the older man’s hand and stepping forward,“I wanna be pregnant with your pup, again. I wanna try. I wanna keep trying until it happens. That’s what I want, more than anything in the world.”

Peter felt his heart race at Stiles’s admission, every single word nothing but truth and he searched the younger man’s face, “And what happens if we lose another?” He asked, “We have to be prepared for the possibility. And if it does... You can’t just push me away again.”

He raised his free hand to cup Stiles’s jaw, brows furrowed, “I love you and I can’t go through that, not again. I can take the blame if you need somewhere to direct it, but I can’t be without you.”

Stiles was taken by surprise when Peter said that he loved him, it meant more than anything to him that the older man wanted him, **him** , as well, not just a baby.

“I won’t blame you, I’m done blaming you, I meant that,” Stiles breathed softly as he leaned in and pressed his forehead to Peter’s, “And if we lose another, then we try again, and again, and again, if we have to. I love you, and I can go through it a million times if I have to, as long as you can, I can.”

Peter kept his eyes on Stiles and nodded the best he could, brushing their noses together as he leaned in to kiss him for the first time in over half a year. He wasn’t sure if he could handle it a million times, but he’d try, try until it worked.

He knelt down slowly and looked up at the younger man, pushing the shirt up far enough to actually _see_ the scar and his eyes watered as they raked over the soft pink line.

“I want to,” He murmured softly, leaning forward to kiss the marred skin tenderly, “I want a family with you.”

Stiles touched the back of Peter’s neck with one hand and combed through his hair with the other. They were drawn to one another now, thanks to their first pup.

Though Stiles would never see it again, or watch him grow, he **had** served a purpose - he’d brought Stiles and Peter together in a way that no one would’ve ever thought possible. He **was** a miracle, and Stiles would love him for the rest of his life, just for existing - however short it was.

“I wanna give you a family,” He said as he smiled sadly.


	9. Inexperience

Stiles leaned across the small, circular table, tasting Peter’s coffee and sitting back as he shook his head, “Nope, I still think it tastes like ass.”

It was only a **little** unusual to him - the fact that they were out at lunch together, the relationship still new, but he was getting use to it the more they went on them, “I don’t see why you’d like something so... Bitter.”

“And I don’t see why you pour so much creamer and sugar into yours, but you don’t see me complaining about that,” Peter responded, smiling at the younger man as he leaned back in his chair, “As a matter of fact, I don’t think you even **need** coffee. I imagine it’s like speed for you, you’re jittery enough as is.” It felt different actually being out with Stiles under different circumstances, just because they could, but he liked it.

“Nah, not really,” Stiles shrugged as his eyes looked over Peter’s body, “Normally it actually doesn’t really matter what I’ve consumed, that makes me hyper. Coffee just sort of mellows things out. So, since you’ve been mostly on your own, what kinda things do you do? I mean, you’re part of the pack, but everyone’s out more than you. This is actually... Kinda unusual of you.”

“If you’re eluding to the fact that you think I’m a hermit, I detest that,” Peter smirked when he noticed Stiles looking him over, “I get out plenty, you’re just unaware. When I’m at home, though, I read, or clean, watch television. You know, things old men do.”

He grabbed his coffee and took a sip, sitting it back down as he leaned forward, “You **are** probably the most exciting thing in my life, honestly.”

Stiles raised his brows for a moment, winking at Peter and grinning, “Glad to be of service,” He took a sip of his coffee and pursed his lips as he swallowed, “So why don’t you and I do some things? I mean, like... Movies? Dinner? Games or something? You’ve seriously gotta get out more if we’re committing to this. I can’t have my man sitting around the house doing ‘old men’ things.”

Peter chuckled and raised his brows, “Well, we’ve been doing lunches and dinners, we **kind of** do movies... If you want to count pack movie night. We could try a game, but I’d prefer something of the board or card variety. I’ll never understand what kind of satisfaction you younger kids get out of hitting buttons like cave men and shouting at the television.”

“It’s not just video games that we shout at, I’ll have you know,” Stiles defended himself, “And I think you’d be surprised how many men your age **love** those kinds of games. But sure, I’ll feed into your undying desire to make yourself seem more like my grandpa than my boyfriend. Name a card game, any card game, and I promise I will own the pants off your thighs.”

Peter’s smirk turned mischievous and he leaned in closer, elbows on the table as he looked at Stiles, “ _Any_ card game?” He asked, finding the younger man’s bravado humorous, “Think you could beat an old man at Uno, then?”

“I will fucking kick your ass in Uno,” Stiles said confidently as he stood from the table, “Though... I don’t actually **have** Uno cards at the house, so unless you have some stored away in your lair, we might actually have to get some.”

“I have some, hot shot, no worries,” Peter stood as well, grabbing his coffee with one hand and moving forward to plant a quick kiss on Stiles’s lips, “Looking forward to seeing you beat me, this should be interesting.” He used his free hand and grabbed the younger man’s, smiling at him as he led him to the car.

Stiles grinned as he moved in close, “Let’s say we heighten the stakes a bit? If I win, you have to play a _video game_ , and if you win... We do something you wanna do, I don’t know, probably some grandpa thing like remembering past cocktails and mentioning which were our favorites based on the least amount of side effects.”

“Or, you know...” Peter shrugged and lowered his voice, leaning in close as they approached the car, “Bend you over the table and fuck you afterwards.”

He straightened up and chuckled, “Wait, old men don’t have exciting sex lives.” Sighing, the alpha opened the passenger's side door for the younger man, “Oh well, it was a nice thought.”

“Yeah, you never know when you’ll bust a hip or dislodge your colostomy bag,” Stiles raised his brows and patted Peter’s shoulder, “It’s okay, baby, I still think you’re sexy, even with the cane.” He climbed into the car, pulling on his seat belt as he waited for the older man to take to his own side.

Peter snorted and shut Stiles’s door for him before moving around to slide in the driver’s side, “ _Baby_ , huh?” He asked, grinning as he pulled his seat belt on and started the car, “I wasn’t aware we were at the pet name portion of our relationship. Does that mean I get to start calling you names, too? What about shnookums or pumpkin? Oh, or even boo bear!”

He chuckled to himself and glanced over at the younger man, “Regret saying it yet?”

“You know, most grandparents just like making you go out and get a switch for them so they can tan your hide,” Stiles said passively, “They’re not normally the sarcastic, sassy adults like my age has accidentally birthed. But if you wanna make jokes about terms of endearment, I can always go straight down to Pookie, because there’s nothing less sexy than that.”

Peter dismissed the pet name altogether, eyes darkening somewhat and smile fading as he looked back over at Stiles again, “I could tan your hide if you wanted me too.”

He wet his lips and looked back to the road, “I’d prefer to use my hand over a switch, though. I’d hate to mark that pretty little ass up too much.”

“Is it just me, or are you **really** horny, grandpa? This is the **second** time you’ve talked about sex and kinks, within the passed three minutes,” Stiles teased, “I’m starting to think that maybe you just want me for my young, innocent body.”

Granted, they hadn’t really done anything more than kissing since they’d actually gotten together, not even heavy petting, but he didn’t mind. He liked the idea of actually getting to know the guy before being fucked by him on the livingroom floor.

“Does that gross you out?” Peter asked, grinning as he stopped at a red light, “That a man old enough to be your father thinks about you that way? Because, you know, I could stop... Or I could try. A sexless relationship sounds exciting, doesn’t it? We could spend our days playing cards and bickering over who took the trash out last.”

“We could crochet blankets for everyone and raise cats,” Stiles paused and turned to Peter, “Wait, was that like... A serious question? The first part, I mean, you-were you being serious? Because I’m sure about how I feel, that’s coming through pretty clear."

"You being attracted to me doesn’t gross me out in the slightest, and it never has. The fact that you’re closer to my dad’s age, and that you think of fucking me on your table, or filling me with puppies? No, it doesn’t gross me out at all. It’s actually really, seriously hot to me - the age factor. Not that I’m horribly attracted to dads and grandpas, but you...” He looked Peter over, “You...”

“Me?” Peter turned the car off and removed his seat belt, turning in his seat to quirk an amused brow at Stiles, “I do it for you, huh? Reformed bad guys are your thing? Or is it the alpha status?” He narrowed his eyes, “No, it’s definitely not that, because you probably would’ve been all over my nephew if that were the case.”

He sighed, “It’s my wit, I knew it.”

Stiles tilted his head and shrugged, “Well, I could say it’s a lot of things. I can name tons, including all that you listed, and plenty more. But I’m positive it **started** with seeing you as a father,” He admitted honestly, staring into Peter’s eyes, “Having your hand on my stomach that first time, when I put it there, and the expression on your face. I don’t know why, but **that’s** what really did it for me, I got so fucking ridiculously horny just thinking of you like that, with that look on your face, touching my stomach.”

Peter began to open the door and he paused to look back at Stiles, searching the younger man’s face before slowly smiling, “I’ll take it,” He shrugged, leaning back in across the console to kiss the younger man, “Now, come on... I believe you’re supposed to beat my ass at Uno.” He grinned wider and pulled away to get out of the car.

“How many people do you think we could actually convince that we played Uno together?” Stiles asked in amusement ass he climbed from the car as well, “Dark, corrupted Peter Hale, the big bad alpha, and me. Then again, I could name **so** many things I would’ve never been convinced of, about you, that I happen to see like... Every single day now.”

“I think a year ago they probably wouldn’t have believed it,” Peter mused and locked the car up before moving to Stiles’s side, “They’d probably believe it now, though.”

The alpha grabbed Stiles’s hand before leading him into the building, “All the ways you’ve changed me,” He said, sighing but smiling.

“You make it sound like such a bad thing to have done,” Stiles responded, raising a brow curiously, “I’m not gonna take full credit, I think Cailean is most to blame.” He moved in close, pressing his lips to Peter’s shoulder as he watched him, “Do you miss being dark and mysterious, is that it? Are you having withdrawals?”

“Who wouldn’t miss being dark and mysterious?” Peter asked, eyes dropping to where Stiles kissed his shoulder before unlocking his apartment door, “It’s alluring.”

The alpha opened the door and pulled Stiles inside before shutting it, “But no, no withdrawals. I happen to like who I am now, it’s a lot like I was before the fire.”

They didn’t often talk about how things had been for Peter before everything. Stiles did kind of have a check list, though. He felt a bit guilty about having one, but he wanted to learn as much as he could. The things he already knew were definitely incentive to ask more, “I guess that holds true to the whole theory that emotional wounds take longer to heal than physical ones, if they’re even able to heal at all. Guess it’s the same for werewolves.”

Peter laid his keys and wallet down on the table and kicked his shoes off, removing his jacket as he nodded subtly, “Yeah, it’s the same for werewolves.”

He hung the jacket up and turned to Stiles, reaching up and cupping the younger man’s face within both of his palms, “I should thank you, though. You and... You and Cailean were part of my healing process, I think. I’d probably still be in denial over everything, still just thinking that I was okay when I really wasn’t if it wasn’t for the both of you.” He leaned in and pressed their lips together gently, thumb brushing over the mole next to the younger man’s mouth.

Stiles grinned into the kiss as he reached back to pull off his own jacket, tossing it on the couch as he stepped out of his shoes, rising into the kiss with each before he grabbed Peter’s waist and moved as close as he could, one hand reaching around to grab his ass and Stiles bit along the older man’s bottom lip.

Peter’s brows raised and he smiled as well, stealing one last quick kiss before pulling away, “Okay, okay, no more of that or we’ll never get to play cards... And I am so looking forward to seeing you beat me.”

The alpha walked into the kitchen and grabbed the deck of cards from atop the refrigerator, moving back to the dining room to toss them on the table, “You deal first.”

“You’re the worst cock-block in the world,” Stiles whined as he sat at the table and opened the box, pulling out the cards and shuffling before dealing them out, setting the rest between them and flipping the first card over, “Is Uno like a pack thing? Like, you just happened to have those around because packs like playing Uno? Because, of all the creeper things you do, this one kinda stunts me on the ‘why’ part.”

“Has it ever occurred to you that there may not be some amusing or deep meaning to everything?” Peter quirked a brow and rolled his sleeves up before taking his seat, “I just have them to have them, you never know. I figured they’d come in handy sooner or later.” He furrowed his brows and picked his cards up, rearranging them all and smirking at the younger man as he laid a yellow seven down on top of the yellow three.

“There’s **always** motive, behind everything,” Stiles said in defense, putting down a red seven, “Alpha werewolves don’t just go to a store, turn and see a pack of Uno cards and think ‘I should get those, I’m going to need them one day’. Not unless you’re like... Gambit, or something.”

“Would it turn you on if I was?” Peter asked, grinning wide and clearing his throat before attempting a Cajun accent, “Is dat what gets you all hot and bothered, mon ami?” The alpha chuckled and laid down a red skip, raising his brows and shrugging at the younger man before laying down a draw two.

Stiles narrowed his brows, “Okay, **dick** ,” He took up two cards and sighed in annoyance, “No, I don’t have a thing for Cajun accents, nice attempt though, keep trying.”

“Ah, I see,” Peter murmured, smiling as he laid down a red eight, “You’re the type that gets angry when the game doesn’t go your way.” He looked up at Stiles and shrugged, “I thought you were going to beat me, where’s you’re A-game?”

“Don’t start getting cocky,” Stiles responded, putting down a blue eight and trying to appear otherwise passive. He **was** one of those people that got fired up about games, he was the worst at Monopoly for that reason. That was probably one of the most infuriating games in the entire world.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Peter said somewhat distantly, looking at his cards and sighing before laying down a draw four. He winced and waited for the younger man’s reaction, because the game had just started and he was beating him already, “My apologies.”

“Oh my god, go fuck yourself,” Stiles said as he took up four more cards and started sorting through them, “Cheater,” He accused the alpha, seething in rage, “I don’t know what you did, but you did something.”

“First of all, I’d rather fuck you, and secondly, I’m many things... A cheater, though, that’s not one of them,” Peter looked at his cards and smirked, because he knew they’d all piss him off even more. He laid down a skip, looked at Stiles and then played a wildcard, “Blue.”

Stiles sneered at Peter and set down a blue skip, then a seven, and sat back in his seat as he looked over his cards and didn’t respond. He was a bit bitter, the fact that he had too many cards to hold at this point was annoying, and trying to string them together was almost impossible for him. It didn’t help that the only card that wasn’t a number was another skip.

“Look at that pout,” Peter teased, laying down a blue nine and leaning in closer, forearms on the table, “You’re actually pouting because you’re not winning. I never took you for a sore loser, Stiles.”

“Blow me,” Stiles all but hissed back, putting down a red nine and resisting the urge to sulk anymore.

That was the downside to dating a predator, Peter’s favorite thing to do was _tease_. Stiles could only imagine how he was in bed, on a more personal level. The guy was probably outright fucking wicked when he had time to waste, instead of a quick hate-fuck that was mostly rushed, and cut short.

“If you really want me to,” Peter kept his eyes locked on the younger man’s face as he laid down a red skip, “Uno,” He said, raising his brows as he laid down his last card - a red two. “I have to say, you’re all bark and no bite. I enjoyed it, though, thoroughly,” He rested his elbows on the table, “I like seeing you get all frustrated, it’s adorable.”

Stiles glared at Peter and set down his cards to show the older man, “I was just dealt an unlucky hand, I’m **not** all bark,” He huffed as he stared at the older man, “And I’m not really appreciative of the fact that you feel the need to rub it in.”

Peter rolled his eyes at Stiles and stood up from his chair, moving around to stand behind the younger man and he leaned down, lips pressed to his ear, “I’m sorry, there’s no need to get so sour over a card game, though.”

He kissed the boy’s neck and reached down to put his hands up underneath his shirt, “You forgive me?” He asked against the skin, right hand pressed to Stiles’s stomach and gliding down, mindlessly touching the scar as his left trailed up Stiles’s side.

Stiles tilted his head for Peter, making way for his mouth as Stiles arched his body, one hand running through the soft hair of the alpha’s arm as he reached back with the other and scratched along Peter’s neck, “Like I could hold anything against you, when you touch me like that,” He said, smirking and wetting his lips. Peter should’ve known better by then. He could let go of a simple card game easily, in comparison to things he’d let go of before.

“I love you,” The alpha breathed out and kissed Stiles’s pulse point, the pad of his index finger smoothing along the mark - a constant physical reminder of Cailean. He nipped at the skin and brushed the younger man’s left nipple with his thumb, tip of his nose trailing up the warm skin and stopping just beneath Stiles’s jaw to kiss him there.

“I love you, too, Peter,” Stiles murmured as he bit the inside of his bottom lip. He hadn’t been like this with Peter in over six months - though it wasn’t because neither of them had wanted to, they had just agreed to take it slow.

Stiles could actually count, on one hand, how many times him and Peter had done more than kissing. Sex on the floor in the living room, the blow job in Walmart, and the intercrural sex the day before he lost their pup. For someone who had conceived a child, Stiles was unusually inexperienced when it came to anything like frottage, blow jobs, or the various other things that involved the removal of clothes and the exchange of bodily fluids.

Peter smiled somewhat fondly and moved away enough to pull Stiles’s chair out from the table, grabbing the younger man’s hand and yanking him to his feet before leaning in to capture his lips. Keeping one hand on the boy’s hip, he pressed in closer and pinned him to the table, other hand raising to touch his jaw.

Six months had been long enough to wait to finally go further than just making out and he was hungry for it. He needed Stiles not just emotionally, but physically, as well.

Stiles stared into Peter’s eyes as his body arched. He kissed back, frame shaking eagerly as he moaned against the older man’s lips and clutched him tightly. The only thing that through him off now, in comparison to making out with Peter months before, was the lack of the little flutters in his stomach, overjoyed little movements from Cailean, as if the baby wanted Stiles to know how approving he was to have his other dad so close.

Peter slid the hand on Stiles’s jaw down his neck and shoulder, down his side to finally rest on his hip before picking him up and setting him on the table. He moved in closer, torso spreading the younger man’s legs apart as his hands fisted the boy’s waist. Deepening the kiss, the alpha tilted his head and heatedly licked into Stiles’s mouth, hips rolling slowly to brush their groins together.

Stiles gasped into Peter’s mouth as he tried to get more friction between them, his dick hardening slightly as he spread his legs wider for the alpha. It was different, doing all of the foreplay things without a baby bump as company, without having to worry about sudden, or limited, movements. He pushed his own tongue against Peter’s as his hands cupped the older man’s ass and drew him in again, harder, pressing back as he did so.

Peter groaned and wrapped his arms around the younger man’s waist, keeping him close and breaking the kiss to look him in the eyes, “I want you,” He uttered, desperation bleeding through his voice. He grinded helplessly against Stiles, pupils dilated with arousal as he watched the boy’s expressions, close enough to feel his breath on his face.

“Are you asking me for permission this time, or are you telling me something?” Stiles asked, voice tremulous as he breathed and pressed his forehead to Peter’s, “It’s not a question, I want you, too,” He smiled slightly, “You’ve already taken me once, what are you waiting for now? Resistance?”

“Stiles,” Peter warned, because he wasn’t particularly proud of their first time, and the way he’d treated the younger man, “Don’t... Don’t bring that up, not right now.”

He shook his head and brushed their noses together and undid Stiles’s jeans, leaning in slowly and brushing their lips together, “I want your permission, your eagerness, anxiousness... But **not** resistance.”

The alpha pulled back a little, grabbing the jeans and boxers to tug them down over the younger man’s ass, all but lifting him off the table to do so. He dropped the clothing to the floor before pulling his own shirt off, eyes intent on Stiles’s as he worked on his belt.

Stiles frowned as he’d realized what he said and he blanched for a moment, regretting it at once and he reached out to take Peter’s hands from his belt, “I-I didn’t mean it like that,” He stammered, cheeks heating - clearly flirting wasn’t one of his strong suits.


	10. Scent

“God, I-I’m sorry, I didn’t-you know I wouldn’t mean it like that,” He pulled the belt from the loops and started unbuttoning Peter’s pants, “I’m tactless, okay? Throw me a bone.”

“Reach down far enough and you’ll find one,” Peter joked, pulling Stiles’s shirt off and tossing it aside before leaning in to smear kisses along his shoulder, palms smoothing up his bare thighs. He kissed the tiny bite scar he’d left almost feverishly, adoring it and silently apologizing for it.

After Stiles got his pants undone, he shoved at them himself, pushing down not only his pants but his boxer-briefs as well. Without hesitating, the alpha moved back in - skin to skin - and gripped Stiles’s thighs, spreading them apart.

Stiles was suddenly hesitant, and he felt fucking guilty for saying the **wrong** thing at the worst time, but he tried to act as normal as possible, touching the back of Peter’s neck and looking down the expanse of the older man’s body.

This was the second time he’d seen Peter naked, and Stiles was still just a gangly teenage boy, all virginal and nervous, while the alpha stared at him. He wasn’t in the shape he’d been before the pregnancy, though - still a **tiny** bit of chub, and the scar - because he wasn’t allowed to work his stomach for a while, in the beginning. He was only **just** starting to get back his build, which was all kinds of weird because he had nothing to show for it, save the small vial of ashes stuffed in the little wolf plushie in his bedroom.

“You look a little wary,” Peter observed, brows knit together as he reached up and sucked his index and middle finger into his mouth long enough to get them wet. He reached back down between their bodies and kept his eyes on Stiles’s as he rubbed his whorled entrance, teasing before pressing one finger in.

“More self-conscious than anything,” Stiles admitted as he met Peter’s eyes again, “You think I’d... Be use to _this_ , by now, considering what I’ve been through.”

He wet his lips, “When we uh... When-the first time-not the first time... The last time, I mean,” He sighed, trying to calm himself down long enough to actually say something meaningful, “I didn’t tell you before, but I was actually really self-conscious then, and not for entirely different reasons then I am, now.”

Peter pumped his finger in and out of Stiles slowly, kissing his chin, “You have no reason to be, you’re beautiful and I love your body.” He stilled and looked the younger man in the eyes, the tips of their noses touching, “Is it... Is it still too soon?” He asked tentatively, “Because I can stop, we don’t have to.”

“No, don’t,” Stiles said before he had time to really process what he wanted versus what he needed. He paused as he looked at Peter and tried to think over what was going on between them, “Look, I don’t know why I’m being all nervous and stupid about this, I’m ready, I’m more than ready. I mean, I almost had a pup, for fuck’s sakes. I know I’m just getting antsy about this because I’m not use to it, but it’s not because it’s too soon.”

“Well then, maybe we just need to get you accustomed to having sex on a regular basis,” Peter said, pressing his middle finger in alongside his index, free hand holding the younger man’s hip, “Yeah?” He arched his brows hopefully and pressed their mouths together, nipping at the boy’s bottom lip and tugging a little. Nervousness was warranted, but as long as Stiles still wanted him, it was something he could deal with.

“Yeah, definitely,” Stiles nodded as he stared into Peter’s eyes and smirked, kissing the older man back heatedly, “I’m seriously ready for this to become a regular thing, no question there.”

That was his biggest problem, when he thought about it - he didn’t have practice. The sex hadn’t been anticipated in **any** way, and the rest of it had been three months later, while he was hormonal, which meant that **all** of it was fevered and rushed.

Peter curled his fingers inside of Stiles and smiled, scissoring them gently and groaning as the tip of his cock brushed against the younger man’s thigh. He trailed the tip of his tongue along the pout of his bottom lip, anxious to be inside of Stiles, but wanting to take his time to make sure it was good for him as well. It was the least he could do and it was what the boy deserved, especially after the first time they fucked.

Stiles laid back, pushing the pile of cards away but spreading them over the table in the process, “Actually I... Uh, I haven’t even like... Nothing’s been in there, since you, if you catch my drift,” His cheeks heated, but he chuckled, fighting the urge to cover himself as he tried to keep in mind what Peter had said about his body.

Peter took advantage of the fact that Stiles had laid down on the table, lifting a brow at the younger man, “Are you telling me that to boost my already over the moon ego, or are you telling me that to let me know I don’t need to use protection?”

He withdrew his fingers slowly and grabbed Stiles by the backs of his knees, spreading his legs a little more and pushing them up towards his chest. The alpha leaned down and sucked flushes into his pale thighs, nipping and licking his way to the younger man’s pink rim.

He rubbed his fingers back over the hole before running the flat of his tongue over it, stiffening it and pushing in a little. Peter groaned and pulled back, spitting on the hole before trying three fingers.

“Oh **fuck** ,” Stiles breathed, wetting his lips and looking down the best he could, blushing as he **barely** saw Peter’s hair, “Uh... A few reasons, I guess,” He admitted honestly, “You should know, it’s the truth, to boost your ego, sure, and I wouldn’t dream of protection, not with you. If I’m gonna have sex, I wanna feel you as real as possible - not that there’s anything wrong with condoms."

"But also, also because you should be like... Like seriously gentle. Because I’m not kidding when I say _nothing_ \- not even me, like I haven’t... I **haven’t**. Not once since. Before, it was because I couldn’t, but after a while-I don’t know, I just didn’t.”

“Am I not being gentle right now?” Peter asked, stilling his hand and kissing Stiles’s thigh, “I’d like to think I’m being gentle.” It was a little difficult to believe that Stiles hadn’t really touched himself that way since, but with everything that’d happened, it was definitely understandable.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Stiles,” The alpha reassured, trying to settle the boy’s nerves, “I’m trying to make this feel good for you.”

“No, you are, you’re being gentle, I was just saying-” Stiles felt the flush pass his neck and shoulders and he shook his head, “I wasn’t saying anything, never mind.”

Sexy talk, or dirty talk, or whatever it was, was really **not** his thing. Stiles would never understand how a person could be comfortable enough to just say ‘I’ll be tight for you, _real_ tight’. Instead, he’d just tried to turn it into some kind of insult or warning or something, “I’m good, you’re good, just-just keep... Going,” He said, wincing visibly.

Peter narrowed his brows at Stiles but nodded, then proceeded to take his time opening the younger man up. He went slow, the rim stretched tightly over his fingers as he pumped them into the boy, licking and sucking at the crease of his ass cheeks before moving up.

The alpha kissed the juts of Stiles’s hips, down below his navel and directly on the scar, arching his fingers inside of the younger man to brush against his prostate.

Stiles whimpered and his body bowed, shoulder blades pushing against the table as his legs shook and he grabbed Peter’s hair up in his fist, taking his bottom lip between his teeth, “Oh my **God** , Peter,” His chest heaved as he looked down, trying to ignore how his hand in the older man’s hair reminded him of like every fucking porn he’d ever watched where the guy in his place would be saying some unusually cliche thing like ‘ah yeah, that’s right’. It was completely different in comparison, because he couldn’t stop just **staring** at Peter with wide, curious eyes.

Peter grinned when Stiles grabbed his hair and rubbed over his prostate a few more times, moving further down and kissing the tip of the younger man’s cock before suckling on it, teasing the underside with the tip of his tongue.

Stiles, for all intents and purposes, was loose enough, so he withdrew his fingers once again. The alpha pulled back and spit in his hand before rubbing it along his length, lining up and gripping the boy’s thighs, “Ready?” He asked, leaning down to kiss the tip of Stiles’s nose.

“Yeah, I’m ready,” Stiles said as he nodded and looked down between his legs.

Their last time like this had been fucking _rough_ , and Stiles’s body probably wouldn’t have given if Peter had been human. He could still feel the burn of the rug on his knees and the claws on his hips as the alpha mounted him and fucked him into the floor, biting his shoulder and Stiles could even hear the sharp smacks of their sex echoing throughout the room. He kept his eyes locked on the older man’s, a drastic change from last time, and nodded again.

Peter gripped Stiles’s thighs a little more firmly and pulled him more towards the edge of the table as he pressed in, gasping at the heat and the tightness. He looked down and watched himself disappear within the younger man’s warmth slowly, mouth parted and eyes slightly wide, “ _Fuck_ ,” He breathed out, finally looking up to meet Stiles’s eyes.

Stiles clutched his right fist so tightly that he felt the dull nails making half moons in his palm, his other hand did the same to Peter’s wrist and he watched the expression on the older man’s face as he pressed in. It felt like Stiles was being split in half, though a considerable **less** than last time.

He let out a tight breath, a single tear slipping down passed his right temple and Stiles fought the urge to clench around the alpha, figuring it was already tight as it was.

“Stiles,” Peter murmured, searching the younger man’s face and furrowing his brows in concern at the tear. He waited until he was fully sheathed before leaning down closer, kissing the boy softly and wiping his temple, “Are you okay? I’m not hurting you, am I?”

“You’re not hurting me,” Stiles responded back as honestly as possible. No, he **wasn’t** hurting him, not now at least.

He reached down with his free hand, touching his stomach and breathing carefully as he pressed the scar for a moment, “I like that you’re worried, but you don’t have to be. I’m a person, not a vase... Granted that’s probably the same thing, considering you’re a werewolf.”

“Exactly,” Peter said, nodding, still not moving as he stared at Stiles, “So if I’m not hurting you, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” He asked, voice shaky.

The alpha smoothed his hand down the younger man’s thigh, gripping him by the back of his knee and propping his leg higher on his waist, “Communication, Stiles, I need to know.”

Stiles sighed and shrugged, “It was tight, yeah, but it’s fine, you didn’t **hurt** me, Peter. You’re being careful, it’s fine. I guess everything’s just sensitive because of scarring and stuff? I don’t know.” He didn’t really want to talk about the state of his **ass** since the last time he’d had sex with Peter, he’d already brought up their last time once, “I don’t really know what else to say to you, to explain it.”

Peter’s eyes widened and he shook his head, “I’m sorry, I didn’t even think.”

He kissed the younger man and started to pull back, because he hadn’t even stopped to think of the damage he’d done to Stiles last time, aside from what the younger man had told him, “This was a bad idea.”

Not only was it a bad idea to rush things, but it was a bad idea to not talk about things beforehand, because now his cock was softening as he thought about what Stiles had to go through after their first time.

“Peter,” Stiles sat up, grabbing the alpha’s wrists and pulling him in, “If you don’t **fuck** me, right now, I’m going to kick your ass,” He said darkly, staring the older man in the eyes, “I want this, okay? Stop being a whiny wolf and fuck me already.”

He was worried about being so pushy, but he could only hope that it was the insistence in his voice that would amuse Peter, “Don’t wind me up like this and then back out. I _**want** _ it.”

Peter stilled and looked up to meet Stiles’s eyes, his own flashing and he rolled his hips forward, hoping the tightness around his semi-soft girth would harden him back up. It did, almost instantly, and he let out a shaky, bated breath as he clutched at the boy’s waist.

Their noses bumped together as he pulled back and slid in again, with more force this time, “I wasn’t being a whiny wolf,” He protested almost breathlessly, nuzzling Stiles’s lips with his nose, “I just don’t want to hurt you.”

“Hurting is probably inevitable, just in general,” Stiles responded honestly, “That’s life. What matters is whether or not you **mean** to do it or not. I was trying not to bring up last time again, but I **am** sensitive. I can guarantee you can’t do _that_ again, but sex is fine, just don’t knot me, right?” He said, lifting his brows.

“I’m not actually sure about _that_ much, that’s something even regular bodies have a hard time with. I can’t see mine taking it so well,” He kissed the older man, cupping his cheeks and brushing his thumbs over Peter’s stubble, “I’ll let you know if it gets to be too much, but the most hurt you can do is backing out and leaving me like this.”

“No knotting, okay,” Peter nodded fervently and kissed back, arms encompassing the younger man’s slender waist. If he wasn’t going to knot him, then he’d need to take it slow, because if not, he’d end up swelling up entirely too soon. The alpha fucked into Stiles gently, each push in careful and tentative.

Stiles kissed back, vigor renewed as he kept himself upright and whimpered into Peter’s mouth at each slide of the length inside of him. It **did** burn a bit, but he didn’t say anything of it, wrapping his legs up high and staring at the older man’s face as they kissed.

Peter wasn’t really sure he’d be able to get off any time this century with as slow as he was going, but one of the perks was that Stiles was bound to get off before him. He picked the younger man up from the table and carried him through the apartment and to the bedroom, hands gliding down to his backside.

The alpha grinned when he felt a piece of paper stuck to the skin and pulled it off before laying him down on the bed, “You had a draw two stuck to your ass.”

“That sounds about right,” Stiles said as he stared up into the older man’s eyes and smirked. He stretched out the moment his back touched the sheets, running his hands over them as he raised a brow, “You know... I’ve never really been in your bedroom, definitely not on your bed,’ He chuckled, turning his nose into the pillow and breathing in Peter’s scent.

“Which is a... A tragedy, and I’m rectifying that right now,” Peter murmured and leaned down, kissing the side of Stiles’s neck, sucking the warm, salted skin into his mouth as he rolled his hips. He used one forearm to prop himself up and his free hand smoothed down the boy’s chest and stomach, lingering there for a minute before moving further down to fist Stiles’s length.

Stiles moaned as Peter touched him and he reached out to pull the pillow closer, “Smells good, smells like you,” He said as he grinned and breathed deep.

He turned then, grabbing the back of Peter’s neck and sliding his heels down the werewolf’s thighs, “I can handle faster, you don’t have to worry about that, and you can thrust harder too. I may have made it sound like I’m some kinda peach, but I’m really not.”

“That’s exactly what you made it sound like,” Peter verified, words drawing out into a moan as he increased his pace. He was thankful that Stiles actually gave him permission to, because he probably wouldn’t have gotten off otherwise. His hand stuttered on the younger man’s length, drawing the foreskin up and teasing the slit with the pad of his thumb on the downstrokes.

“King of over exaggerations, that’s me,” Stiles wet his lips and dropped his head back, “Fuck, that feels good,” He breathed, looking up to the roof and around the room for a moment. Stiles leaned in then, pressing his nose gently to Peter’s jaw and breathing the older man in, mentally comparing his sweated, worn scent of the day to what his bed smelled like.

Stiles may not have been a werewolf, but he could definitely appreciate smells, and Peter had always caught his attention. Mature was the best term he had for it, tasteful, aged - mature - like wine. Like strong, manly, flavorful wine.

“You feel good,” Peter groaned, brows furrowing in concentration and he felt his cock twitch when the younger man scented him, “Fuck, _Stiles_.”

If he’d been aroused before, he wasn’t really sure what to call whatever it was that he was now. His inner wolf keened eagerly and he fucked into Stiles harder, all but shaking the bed with the force of his thrusts. A slight sheen of sweat formed along his brows, neck, shoulders and back, chest heaving as he stared down into the younger man’s eyes.

Stiles’s eyes widened and he whimpered, leaning up to kiss Peter and wrap his arms around the older man’s neck, “Can’t-can’t help it, I love the way you smell,” He breathed as he moaned and kissed along the alpha’s jaw, “When I would sleep on Derek’s bed - when I was pregnant - I would smell you there, and the pup would get really fluttery."

"Pretty sure it was that, first, but it’s just... it’s a smell that’s really-really grown on me,” He spoke between thrusts, leaning in to breathe Peter in again, staring him in the eyes this time as he whispered, “You smell amazing.”

Peter groaned and his hips stuttered momentarily, hand reaching down to hold Stiles’s left leg as he thrust into him. Being told that he smelled good wasn’t really a turn on, but the fact that Stiles meant it and proceeded to scent him again was.

“Do you have any clue what you’re doing to me?” He asked, smirking and nipping at Stiles’s chin before kissing him.

“Not really, you werewolves don’t really like talking about smells and stuff, it’s like trying to pry map coordinations from a tree,” Stiles said once their lips parted, “I mean, I kinda know it’s a thing, a little bit, but not really. Scott pretty much avoids scents,” He breathed Peter in again, smirking this time, “Maybe you should share your werewolf secrets with me, let me know what I’m doing to you.”

“Werewolf secrets?” Peter snorted and tried to suppress a smirk, “It’s arousing, is what it is. It’s more than that, though.” He leaned down to kiss the younger man’s chest, flicking his right nipple with his tongue, “Makes me crazy... In a good way. I like it, probably a little too much.”

“Mm, that so?” Stiles raised a brow, “So like... Telling you that I wanna be surrounded in the smell? Does that do things? Or that I wanna smell like you, or roll around in your bed sheets and breathe in your scent the rest of my life? Does that do things? Or telling you that even before the pup, whenever you’d get close to me, I had to fight the urge to turn in and breathe it in, does **that** do things to you?”

“ **Stiles** ,” Peter growled out, dropping his forehead to the younger man’s shoulder as he fucked into him, “Jesus Christ, I’m close already,” and he could feel his knot beginning to swell. The alpha reached down between their bodies and grabbed Stiles’s length in his fist again, moaning as he worked to bring the younger man off before himself.

Stiles was actually surprised by how aroused it made Peter, and he was curious to explore it some more, but the moment the older man’s hand was on his dick, he stopped talking and reached down as well, guiding the older man like he did himself.

It was fast, so fast that he was practically choking in air as they worked him together and he shouted, body flushing clear down to his ankles as he bucked up and came hard, toes curling, staring into Peter’s eyes as his dick pulsed in the werewolf’s grip.

Peter all but choked out a grunt and he pulled back, quickly, and fisted his length as he came all over Stiles’s stomach with his head lolled back.

He sighed and looked down at the younger man, the corner of his mouth twitching up into a smirk as he reached down to smear their come together, rubbing his own into Stiles’s skin, “That should make you smell like me for the better part of a month.”

“Fuck,” Stiles bit his bottom lip as he reached out, touching a last, thin string of the alpha’s seed and bringing it up to his lips. The older man was sweeter than him, rich and thick, and Stiles relaxed back against the sheets, “Oh my god, I’m so giving you head,” He said as he grinned, tasting his finger again.


	11. Plus Two

Peter chuckled and laid down next to Stiles, his right thigh draped over Stiles’s and he leaned in to kiss the corner of the younger man’s mouth, “I would be a hundred percent okay with that.”

He rested his hand on the boy’s stomach and continued to smear the come into his skin. It’d be sticky as Hell when it dried, and probably even itchy. Which meant that if he played his cards right, they could probably shower together.

Stiles reached down curiously, touching Peter’s swollen knot, his eyes slightly wide as he stared at it. He’d never actually _seen_ one until now, only heard Scott talk about it, and **kind of** , vaguely describe one. Scott had said ‘circular’, but Stiles would’ve argued that it was more oval than circle, and he observed the crazy little lines of nerves, unusually curious from a more scientific perspective. He also **definitely** understood why his body had been so fucking throttled from that thing, the first time around.

Peter furrowed his brows and looked at the expression on Stiles’s face before looking down to his knot, then back up to the younger man’s face again, “You know, I’m not really a self conscious guy, but the way you’re looking at me makes me feel like I need to cover up.”

“Don’t,” Stiles said as he laughed and turned, touching Peter’s chin with his other hand and staring him in the eyes, “I can’t help it, I don’t have one, so I’m naturally curious,” He leaned in, kissing the alpha slow and easy, “I’ve kinda wanted to have fun with a **werewolf** since I was like eight years old.”

“Meaning you’ve wanted to fuck a werewolf since you were eight years old,” Peter chuckled and kissed back, reaching up to touch the younger man’s chin with his thumb, “Lucky me.”

“Not _just_ fuck, you damn creeper perv,” Stiles responded, pushing the older man’s face away and taking his hand instead, making an obvious motion over Peter’s nails, “But the claws, the teeth, the transforming... You’d think after being around you guys for this long, I’d have seen at least **some** of it up close, but I haven’t. The closest I ever got was your teeth near my wrist when you offered the bite. Have you ever been intimate with anyone, while in your other forms?”

“You call me the creeper, but you’re the one who likes my scent,” Peter grinned and rolled his eyes, “And no, I haven’t. It’d be too dangerous.” He extended his claws for Stiles since he seemed so interested, humoring him wouldn’t hurt anything.

Stiles glanced at Peter’s face, “Dangerous? My ass.”

He leaned down, kissing the tops of the claws and looking them over as he smirked, “It’s dangerous all of the time, did you ever think of that? Wolfing out and just ripping me in half, that’s possible all the time, shifted or not. If you get too lost in the moment, if you forget yourself, not being shifted wouldn’t really stop anything bad from happening,” He stared at Peter then, “You could hurt me, kill me, without turning at all.”

Peter’s eyes widened and he swallowed, watching the younger man in awe, “You’re right,” He breathed, “I could.” He touched the younger man’s bottom lip with his thumb’s claw, “Why do you care, anyways?” He asked, voice dipping lower.

“I tell you I have a thing for werewolves, and you’re still not getting the memo?” Stiles raised a brow, taking Peter’s thumb in his mouth, he was careful with the sharp claw, curling his tongue back away from it and just sucking on the digit before he let it go, “I want to, I wanna be with you like that. I wanna have you, _all_ of you, not just **this** side - and not just this side and your beta form, either.”

Peter’s eyes widened even more and he felt his cock twitch when Stiles took his thumb into his mouth, rolling his tongue between his lips to wet them, “Stiles, that’s... I don’t know.” He didn’t really have a ton of restraint in his human form, he could only imagine how little he’d have in his alpha.

“I mean, alphas have been known to do it with other werewolves, but never a human,” He furrowed his brows together and leaned in to kiss the younger man, “I’ll think about it, okay?”

“We don’t have to do like... _Everything_ ,” Stiles said as he kissed Peter as well, turning him onto his back and climbing into his lap, “It can start small, even stay small, if you’re too worried,” He ran his hands up the older man’s chest, reaching back down to take his wrist again, “Like this, right? It doesn’t have to be all at once, or not at all.”

Stiles stared down into the alpha’s eyes, “Scott was able to keep himself calm and kiss Allison in his beta form, I’m pretty sure he’s done more that I really don’t wanna know about, but if he can do that, with being changed for less than a year, then how can’t you?” He asked in challenge.

“Beta form and alpha form are two completely different things,” Peter said, moving his hands to Stiles’s hips, “Not only would I be a bit more feral, but _everything_ is bigger. I said I’d think about it, and I will... But for now, all you’re getting is this...” He gestured to his human form, “Maybe even beta form if you play your cards right.”

Stiles nodded in understanding, wanting to respond with an ‘okay, grandpa’, because Peter sometimes sounded like he was dealing with a child, “My cards are normally Draw 2's, and they’re usually stuck to my ass,” He said as he slid his hands back up Peter’s body.

“You **must** want to, though. I bet it’s relieving to be yourself. I’m only bringing it up because I want you to know that I’m not just attracted to what I see, or what’s _easier_ to see, or what society wants to see. Even the part of you that’ll murder someone for bumping into me, I **really** like that side, too. I’m not gonna encourage it, but I’d be lying if I said it didn’t turn me on.”

Peter nodded thoughtfully and his brows furrowed together, mouth opening like he was about to say something, but he sighed instead. Staring up at Stiles, the werewolf moved one hand from the boy’s hip to behind his head, relaxing and contemplating the younger man’s words.

“I’d be lying if I said that the thought hasn’t crossed my mind,” He admitted softly, eyes dropping down to Stiles’s mouth as he imagined his knot sliding in and out, “But I’d like to think I have more common sense than to put you in that kind of danger, regardless if we want it or not.”

“Nice to know you put safety first,” Stiles said, leaning up to press their lips together, “No pressure, I’m **more** than satisfied with just this. The offer stands, though, should you think more on it.”

He planted another short, chaste kiss to Peter’s lips before sitting up and swinging his legs off the side of the bed as he stretched his body, his back turned to the older man. He looked down at the mess on his stomach and sighed, “I’ve gotta shower now, thank you. Dad wants me home tonight.”

Peter kissed back and propped himself up on his elbows as he watched Stiles pull away, eyes skimming down over the bare expanse of his back, “You know, we need to tell him soon,” He said idly, “Your father is only going to buy the whole ‘staying at Scott’s’ thing for so long until he becomes suspicious... If he’s not already.”

The werewolf exhaled heavily as he thought about how horribly it could possibly go, “He’s not going to like it, but he deserves to know. And I know you don’t like lying to him.”

Stiles frowned at Peter’s words and ran his hand over his stomach again as he mulled it over, his forefinger touching the scar and he thought over how the alpha kept concentrating on it, and Stiles couldn’t fault him for that - they hadn’t been under the clothes until today - but Stiles always touched it, too. Ever since the miscarriage, he’d touched the wound, pressing into it until he cried from the pain - and not just the _physical_ stuff.

He’d gotten in trouble with Alan for irritating the cut and Stiles eventually slowed with the pain. But once it had become just a bruise, he’d continued. The way Peter had handled it, though, was nothing short of reverent. Where Stiles had used it as a torture device - a painful reminder - Peter was almost fucking celebrating it, like it was the leftover piece of their pup, forever marked into Stiles’s skin.

“He knows I was pregnant,” He admitted softly, looking back at Peter, “I told him. He didn’t believe me, but he came around once I showed him the scar. If I tell him about you, that’s the **first** thing he’s going to ask, Peter. And I can’t lie to him about that, I don’t want to, but he might try to kill you if I tell him.”

Peter sat up slowly and moved to the edge of the bed, sitting next to Stiles and he leaned to press a kiss to the younger man’s shoulder, “I meant that we need to tell him about us, not about the pup. I’m kind of... Relieved you told him that much, though. And I’ve already mulled the consequences around enough. If he wants to kill me, I’ll let him try his best, but he still needs to know... Especially if we’re going to be trying for a family, again.”

“You **do** realize that you’re closer to his age than you are **mine** , right?” Stiles responded, smiling nervously as he reached up to scratch his dull nails through Peter’s stubble, “I don’t have a problem with it, not in the slightest, but he will. He **definitely** will. If I tell him, I need your word that you won’t hurt him, even if he tries to do something seriously fucking stupid. He’s still my dad. And you can’t really blame him for looking out for me.”

Peter reached up and grabbed Stiles’s hand, shaking his head incredulously as he brought the younger man’s palm to his lips, “Would you please give me more credit?”

He kissed the warm skin and offered a small smile, “I said I’d let him try, Stiles. If that’s what it takes to get it out of his system. I wouldn’t harm your father, not ever... He’s family for all intents and purposes, even if he doesn’t know his son is with a man his age.”

Stiles felt his chest tighten up as he stared at Peter and he grabbed the older man’s face in both his palms, kissing him again, only more heated, almost painful this time. To think that they’d both unintentionally already expanded one another’s families - plus two - it was nice to think that two broken homes were eventually going to be fitted together. Peter was right, his dad needed to know, it was far too important of a thing to keep from him any longer.

He pulled back and laced their fingers together as his other hand rested on the side of Peter’s face and Stiles stared searchingly into his eyes as he smiled, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Peter said almost at once, reaching up to cover Stiles’s hand with his own as he leaned back in for another kiss, lingering on the younger man’s lips just to feel the plushness of them for a bit longer.

Telling the sheriff wasn’t really something he was too concerned with. Even if the older man tried shooting him or something, he’d just inevitably heal. And being able to push that weight off of Stiles's shoulders would be worth it.

“He’ll also put together that I was underage when it happened,” Stiles started worrying aloud, “He might try to arrest you,” Thank God he’d never told his dad that it wasn’t _completely_ consensual, “I never really told him about you, just that you were a guy, obviously, and a werewolf, **obviously**. When should we tell him? Like you said, he might **already** be suspicious.”

“Stiles,” Peter said cooly, meeting the younger man’s eyes as he shook his head a bit, “Would you please stop worrying so much? It’s not going to be the end of the world, we’ve both endured far worse.”

He reached up and touched the younger man’s cheek, a small tender touch as he pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, “We could always do it this weekend. Should give us enough time to decide how we’re going to approach it.”

Stiles let out a huff of air, puffing out his cheeks and he nodded, “Okay, okay, you’re right.”

He hated to know that he **had** been through far worse. You don’t really know how it is until you lose your first, but Peter was on his third, and Stiles **never** wanted to know how hard that was. He pressed his forehead to the alpha’s and took a deeper breath, “Wanna shower with me, before I go?”

Peter chuckled and nudged against Stiles slightly before moving back to stand up, “Like you even really have to ask.”

He stepped closer and grabbed Stiles by the hands before leading him into the bathroom, “I am not to be blamed, however, if things get a little out of hand.” The werewolf circled Stiles and pressed his chest to the younger man’s back, lips hovering just over his pulse point before he nipped at the skin, hands resting lightly on the juts of Stiles’s hips.

Stiles’s heart raced a little as he bared his neck for the older man, one hand covering Peter’s as he reached out to turn the water on. They’d never showered together, so it was another first on top of like fifty fucking others covered that day. It was strange to think they’d almost become **parents** without experiencing showers together.

He raised his brows as he observed Peter’s bathing essentials and he took up the shampoo, “I’m gonna end up smelling like you in more ways than one.”

Peter stepped into the shower with Stiles, reaching up and gently clasping the younger man by the elbow to turn him around some so that they’d be facing.

Smiling, the werewolf stepped closer until he felt their cocks brush, “Good. I like knowing other wolves will know you’re taken.”

“So possessive,” Stiles observed, raising his brows and leaning in, running his fingers through Peter’s still dry hair before he dropped his head back into the warm spray of water. He’d never showered with **anyone** before, so it was a little unusual, but he wasn’t really in a hurry.

He met the alpha’s eyes and moved back in, pressing his wet lips to Peter’s, “It honestly doesn’t surprise me.”

“I think I’m entitled,” Peter raised a brow at Stiles and kissed him again, smiling at the way their lips slid together from the water, “Am I not?” He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the younger man’s waist as he urged him back under the spray, “Or would you prefer me to be otherwise?”

“You **are** entitled - more than entitled, even,” Stiles said as he grinned, “I’d say it’s your right. And I prefer you act on instinct, so if it’s telling you to be that way...” He kissed along Peter’s chin and jaw, closing his eyes for a moment, “ _Be that way_.” He turned slightly and poured a small drop of shampoo into his hand, lathering it together in his palms before scratching it through Peter’s hair.

“Noted,” Peter said, closing his eyes as he moved impossibly closer to press his lips against the side of the younger man’s neck, “I’m not the one covered in come and yet you’re cleaning me.” He chuckled and mindlessly rested his hand on Stiles’s stomach, keeping it there for a moment and trying not to let the sting of loss nag at him before smoothing it along the silken skin, rubbing the drying come off of the younger man’s belly as the water sluiced down their bodies.

Stiles chuckled as he arched his stomach into Peter’s touch and reached back for the bottle once more, “I just wanted to see you with your hair wet,” He said, shrugging innocently as he lathered the shampoo in his palms again, looking down at Peter’s hand.

He didn’t want to be impatient with getting pregnant again, but he kind of was - every time the alpha touched his stomach, or he did it himself, he couldn’t help thinking that he was incomplete.

“And?” Peter asked, stepping back and raising an amused brow at the younger man as he grabbed the body wash and sponge, “If you make a wet dog joke so help me,” He warned, smiling as he lathered the loofa, stepping closer to scrub Stiles’s skin clean.

“Mm, no, I wasn’t. You just look good,” Stiles responded as he scratched the shampoo through his own hair, “But that isn’t anything new. It actually kinda reminds me of when you offered me the bite, and you had your hair all slicked back and sexy villain-y. Every time I imagined you fucking me, it was always with your hair slicked back like that. That **long** leather jacket you had, and the red shirt.”

“Both of which I still own, shame my hair isn’t still long or I could pander to your imagination,” Peter scrubbed until the younger man’s skin shined pink, rubbing lower and more gently around Stiles’s length and balls, keeping their eyes locked.

Ironic that Stiles thought of him like that in that particular outfit considering at the time, Peter had actually wanted to fuck him. He didn’t necessarily like the younger man back then. But then again, who says you have to like someone to want to have sex with them? Not them, that was for certain.

“I dunno, I kinda like it short like this,” Stiles said as he rinsed his hair and reached out to run his fingers through Peter’s before clasping the nap of his neck, pulling him in and kissing him. Stiles arched his body until his belly smeared against the firm, solid form of the alpha’s stomach and he felt the wet little curls of hair over the older man’s body sticking to his skin as he groaned into Peter’s mouth.

“Mm,” Peter murmured and closed his eyes as he kissed back, dropping the soaped up sponge to the floor of the tub before he spun Stiles around and pressed his chest to the cool tiles. He leaned in and kissed Stiles again from over the boy’s shoulder as he pressed their bodies together, length wet and straining between them.

The werewolf whimpered into Stiles’s mouth and rocked his hips, the slickness of the water and the heat from the younger man’s body making his cock throb with anticipation.

“Tell me you’re okay with another round before you leave,” He moaned, looking down between them and gasping as the tip of his length caught the rim of the younger man’s lax hole. Without waiting for a response, the alpha pushed in and scrambled to grip the boy’s hips for support.

Stiles moaned and arched his frame, “Oh God,” He breathed in surprise as he covered Peter’s hand with his own and pressed his cheek to the cold tile as he looked back at the alpha. It burned a little more than he would’ve liked it to, but he ignored the protest of his own body.

Chill bumps rose up on his skin and he tried to breathe out **less** shakily as his hips rolled back onto the length, “Yeah, I’m definitely okay with another round,” He said before biting his bottom lip and his own dick throbbed helplessly, the tip of it jumping up towards his stomach.

Peter’s grip tightened on Stiles’s hips and he pulled the younger man’s body back as he thrust in, head lolling back slightly as he gasped. They hadn’t really fooled around a lot, but the alpha already had the feeling that he’d never really get used to how good Stiles always felt; tight and warm, pink hole gripping his length so snugly that he felt like he’d combust just because it felt so good. The alpha’s right hand slid from Stiles waist to his stomach, fingertips pressing gently against the scar as their bodies shook with each roll of his hips.

“Peter,” Stiles murmured weakly as he tried to push back into each thrust, feeling them pulling at the muscles in his calves and his cheeks heated as Peter touched his stomach again. He grinned to himself as he grabbed the older man’s wrist and held it there as they moved together, the warm water cascading down their bodies and swirling wildly around their feet.

He couldn’t wait for a time when sex between them **wasn’t** bittersweet, because every time Peter touched his stomach he thought of Cailean, but he also thought of having _more_ pups, and fluffy pups, and werepups, and how **badly** he wanted another - even though he technically didn’t have _one_ , yet.

“I’m close already,” The alpha admitted on a grunt, brows furrowing as his pace quickened. He kept his right hand on Stiles’s stomach and reached around with his other to grip the younger man’s dick, fisting the length slowly at first and then in time with his frantic thrusts, water making the glide of his hand effortless.

“You feel amazing,” He mumbled through numb lips, panting as his hips stuttered, “So good.”

Stiles closed his eyes tightly for a second as he fought the urge to buck into Peter’s grip, lest he throw the werewolf off pace, “So do you,” He said back, voice shallow as his fingers squeezed the older man’s wrist. He wet his lips and panted as the alpha thrust into him, watching the heavy breaths as his eyes closed again, this time involuntarily, and his body tightened up.

“Fuck,” Stiles whimpered as he came, body bowing as his head dropped back on Peter’s shoulder.

Peter’s eyes widened slightly and he tilted his head to watch Stiles’s face, his own mouth agape with pleasure and awe, attention rapt on the younger man’s features. The boy’s body clamped down around him and he wrapped his arms around his waist entirely, leaning to pepper kisses down Stiles’s exposed neck, knot swelling.

Sucking lightly on the younger man’s Adam’s apple, the werewolf’s toes curled against the porcelain of the tub and he pulled back a bit so that he wouldn’t knot Stiles, but in far enough to where he could actually still come inside of him. The alpha moaned and his thrusts haltered to a stop as he came, cock pulsing spurts of come inside of the boy.

Stiles reached up numbly and breathed through his nose as he touched Peter’s neck and cheek with shaking fingers. He turned his lips into the older man’s skin and pressed eager kisses wherever he could, “How is sex not a thing I’ve done for like... **Years** now? Seriously. I thought jacking off was good, but this is... This needs to happen all of the time.”

His other hand reached down, touching Peter’s waist as he continued kissing the alpha’s skin, licking up beads of water and turning to bite him as he groaned and smirked.

“It will,” The alpha reassured breathlessly, turning the younger man around fully and pressing him back against the wall as he reached down between them and further back, fingers dipping into the boy’s worn hole.

Smiling as he felt the warm come all around his fingers, he pressed heated kisses along Stiles’s jaw and stopped on his lips, nudging the younger man’s nose with his own as he pulled his fingers free and brought them up to his mouth to lick them clean, “I promise.”

Stiles grabbed Peter’s hand and leaned in as he moved it away and pressed their lips together, running his tongue along the older man’s mouth before slipping inside and brushing Peter’s.

He stared into the alpha’s eyes as Stiles took his bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it before letting it go, “I’m gonna hold you to that.”

“Mm,” Peter mumbled, pressing a couple of quick kisses to Stiles’s lips and one to the tip of his nose, “Please **do**.” He rolled his bottom lip between his teeth to taste what was left of the younger man there and stepped under the spray to wash the shampoo out of his hair.

Stiles ran his fingers through Peter’s hair, leaning in to press his lips along the alpha’s chin and throat, then his collarbone and chest. He was getting almost impatient with the want to go down on the older man, nearly stupidly desperate, but he made himself wait and **not** go lower than Peter’s nipples, even though it was torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately this is all we've had written of the RP in a good WHILE, which means this fic is going on hiatus. I'm not sure WHEN it'll be back, but hopefully some time. E> If you have questions, you can always ask here in the comments or on my Tumblr blog, which is MageStiles. Thank you all, hopefully we'll be back with more some time in the future, but no promises.
> 
> -WincestSounds


	12. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *If there are any moments when the tense changes from past to present, we apologize, all the fics we've been werking on lately have been present, so it was VERY difficult reverting back.

Stiles had been sitting awkwardly by Peter’s side for almost three minutes, glancing between his dad and Peter as he smiled at them both. His dad had done nothing but glare at Peter pretty much since the werewolf walked through the door, and when Stiles had to leave the room and came back, pretty much nothing had changed.

“So,” Stiles said slowly and his dad glanced at him for a moment, “Dad, you’re probably wondering why I invited Peter over for dinner tonight.”

John raised his brows, his arms crossed over his chest, “Not really, I think I know why he’s here.”

Stiles frowned and pursed his lips, “Peter is Derek’s uncle, I don’t think you two’ve had the chance to meet, properly, yet,” He said as he motioned to his boyfriend, “He and I have... We’ve kinda started dating.”

“Pleasure to finally meet you, Sheriff,” Peter made sure to keep eye contact with the boy’s father as he stood, stepping forward to offer his hand to the other man. Really, it wasn’t like he expected the sheriff to return the gesture, but he offered anyway.

John eyed Peter Hale’s hand warily, but took it, regardless, “Stiles,” He said as he looked at his son, “Can I have a word with you, alone?”

Stiles swallowed nervously and shook his head, “Uh, dad, it’s okay-I mean, if you’ve got something to say, or ask, Peter’s kinda here because of that, right?”

John pulled his hand from Peter and wet his lips as he looked back at the man, staring him in the eyes, “Were you also the one that got my son pregnant?” The words shouldn’t have even been able to fit together and make sense, and just asking it made him feel uncomfortable, but it had to be asked at some point, didn’t it?

“I am, indeed,” Peter confirmed without hesitation, admiring how sharp and on point the Sheriff was, able to put two and two together without them having to say much of anything. Denying it would’ve been pointless, considering telling him was what they came here to do.

“He’s at **least** half your age,” John said suddenly, unable to stop himself as his blood started boiling, “And you impregnated him when he was a minor, what were you thinking?”

“Oh no,” Stiles muttered, all but wincing as he looked at his dad nervously.

“I wasn’t,” Peter replied honestly, because he hadn’t been. He’d even taken the boy without consent, but it wasn’t like he could tell the sheriff that, “I apologize if that’s not the response you want to hear, but it’s the truth.”

John narrowed his brows and stood up, “That may be the truth, but you’re an adult, which means that you’re responsible for your actions. He was a child-he still is. Do you have any idea how **wrong** that is? And now you think you can date him? He just turned eighteen, he’s a boy, what’s wrong with you?”

“Dad,” Stiles stood up as well, reaching out to step between them, “Can you stop? Oh my god, we didn’t come here for you to accuse him of things.”

“It’s alright, Stiles,” Peter said calmly as he watched the sheriff tentatively, “He’s your father, he has every right to be concerned.” It would probably worry him more if the sheriff wasn’t so concerned, “But I’m afraid I have no excuse for my actions, I can only hope you take solace in the fact that your son wants to be with me as much as I do him.”

“Dad,” Stiles said, his heart racing as he glanced at Peter, “Please-”

“Stiles,” John responded firmly, looking at his son, “Are you out of your mind?-”

“Dad, stop,” Stiles raised his voice, putting his hand up between them, “Okay, I’m not out of my mind. I’m thinking... Quite rationally, which is why we’re here telling you we’re dating, at all. We’ve been dating for a while now, we’re involved, and I’m not asking you for permission. I know it’s... It’s not the most traditional relationship in the world, but it’s serious.”

Peter watched the younger man and felt an inexplicable sense of pride swelling in his chest at that moment, watching Stiles stand up to his father for them; for **him**. He stayed silent, though, not chiming in this time as he waited on the boy’s father’s reaction to his son’s words.

John looked back at his son, searching Stiles’s eyes for a moment as he tried to breathe and think straight. He knew his son could be determined when he wanted to be, but it was unlike Stiles to get involved with something that clearly wasn’t right. He still had a mind to argue it, the age gap between the two was unsettling, and the thought that they were having sex was even more so, but he didn’t want to upset his son any further.

The past half a year had been enough for him, John was starting to think that Stiles had moved on from the miscarriage, but maybe Peter also had a hand in that. Who was he to argue it? It wasn’t like he understood... Well, any of it at all.

“It seems serious,” John agreed finally, still watching his son, “Are you sure?”

“Positive,” Stiles responded, raising his brows as he reached back and took Peter’s hand, “I wouldn’t be with him if I wasn’t. But I love him.”

“And I your son,” Peter added slowly and squeezed Stiles’s hand in his own, able to see the defeat in the sheriff’s eyes.

John nodded as he turned to Peter finally and his expression hardened again, “I shouldn’t have to say this, but I’m going to, and I’m only gonna say it once. If you hurt him, _again_ , I don’t know how I’ll do it, but I’ll find a way to kill you. Do you understand?”

Stiles frowned at the comment and, even though he was nervous to say anything, he felt the need to stand up for Peter, “He hasn’t hurt me, I mean, we lost the baby... But that wasn’t his fault.”

Hearing Stiles say it wasn’t his fault they lost Cailean was something Peter knew he was going to need to hear for the rest of their life, because after the younger man putting the blame on him in the beginning, he’d started to believe it himself. So any time Stiles said it wasn’t his fault, it lifted the burden a little and he felt the slightest sense of relief.

“I do,” Peter confirmed, ignoring Stiles’s statement otherwise.

“Good,” John said, sitting back down in his seat, “That’s the only time I’m saying it. Dinner will be done in...-”

“Twenty minutes,” Stiles interrupted his dad’s silent question and looked at Peter, “We’re gonna go upstairs,” He said, clearly for them both, “So he doesn’t change his mind and try to shoot you.”

John rolled his eyes, though it was probably true, “Leave the door open.”

“If we wanted to have sex, we probably wouldn’t be here,” Stiles said back, smiling nervously as his dad gave him a pointed look, “Please, like I need the talk about safe sex,” He tugged Peter’s hand then, “Come on, I wanna show you something.”

Naturally, Peter was hesitant to follow Stiles with the boy’s father all too aware of his presence in the house, but he clasped Stiles’s hand more firmly in his own and followed anyways, the corner of his mouth twisting up into a curious grin, “And what would that be, exactly?”

“Well,” Stiles said back as he led Peter upstairs and into his bedroom, pointedly closing the door, “Besides for the excuse to escape the thickest tension I think I’ve ever felt in one room...” He moved to the bed, still bringing Peter along and ruffling through the messy sheets on the bed before procuring the little wolf plushie. He turned around, letting go of Peter’s hand and then offering it to him.

At first, Peter stared at the plush animal with pensive brows, recalling having seen the thing some time before. After a moment, a familiar smell reached his nose and the scent both elicited heart wrenching sadness over the loss and indescribable happiness over being able to smell Cailean again.

Reaching out slowly, Peter grabbed the little wolf, observing it carefully before he brought it up to his nose, breathing in their son’s scent, unable to say anything in fear of nothing but dry sobs coming out.

Stiles watched the werewolf for a moment before moving to him and reaching up to comb his fingers through the older man’s hair, “I wasn’t sure if you could... I mean, **can** you smell him?”

Peter nodded and met Stiles’s eyes, his own brimming with unshed tears before he pulled the younger man in closer by the nape of his neck, pressing their lips together firmly to stave off the overwhelming emotions threatening to take him over.

Stiles kissed him back, his free hand dropping down to touch Peter’s waist and he broke the kiss after a moment, staring at him as he scratched his fingers through the werewolf’s hair. He sat on the corner of the bed and reached up with his other hand to touch the wolf plushie, “I’m glad you can. I just... It’s probably selfish, but I needed something, you know? Something to remind me of how I felt and... I dunno, it’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid,” Peter argued softly, moving to kneel down in front of the younger man, still clutching the wolf in his hands, “And it’s not selfish, thank you for showing me.”

“I’ve wanted to show you for a while,” Stiles admitted, “Alan gave me the ashes, and I... I pretty much put them in like... A week or so after. I wanted to show you, but I was still upset about everything. And then you took me into the room you made for him, would it be weird to keep it? To keep him, to put him in there?”

“It’s all we really have left of him, Stiles,” Peter stared at the younger man, shrugging after a moment, “Why would it be weird to want to keep him around? I think it’s a wonderful idea, honestly.”

Stiles smiled sadly and took the wolf back, staring at it for a moment before kissing it’s forehead, “I’ve gotten pets before, and had them for **years** , and not once felt as attached as I did the moment I knew he existed. It seems irrational from that stand point. But that’s the truth.”

“It’s not irrational,” Peter disagreed, “The kind of love and attachment you feel towards your own children, whether they’re still in the womb or not, doesn’t compare in the slightest to that of a pet, or anything else for that matter.”

Stiles ran his hand over his stomach like he had practically five hundred times a day after losing Cailean, “The whole thing just feels unreal - getting pregnant, losing him - it’s like a nightmare. Half the time, I’m not really sure what to think, it’s just upsetting."

"But some times... I could be just sitting there, not doing a thing, or walking to class, or when I wake up, I feel those little flutters. It’s weird, but it’s not-it doesn’t really make me sad. Lately, I just remind myself that soon enough it won’t just be like this weird phantom feeling in my stomach anymore. It’ll be real, again.”

“It **will** be,” Peter confirmed sadly and moved closer to touch Stiles’s stomach, fingers brushing lightly over the cotton of the boy’s shirt as he pressed a small kiss to his jaw, “And it’ll stick this time,” He uttered confidently.

“I wanna be pregnant again,” Stiles said honestly, swallowing and smiling, “I know I’ve already said that, and I know it’s seriously back asswards or whatever, but I’m getting impatient. I feel like I’m... I don’t wanna say ‘wasting my time’, because I wasn’t lying, I love you, I love spending time with you. But I’d also like to be doing it, and be knocked up, too.”

“We can try soon,” Peter assured Stiles and nodded, because it was something he wanted just as badly as the younger man, “Try until it works...” He frowned slightly then, “My only concern is knotting you,” The werewolf admitted quietly, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Stiles shrugged and chuckled, “You don’t have to worry about it, I mean, I know it tore a little the first time, but I’m not the most frail thing on this planet. I can take it. I’ve had time to heal.”

“I know you can take it,” Peter sighed and shook his head a little, “That’s not my point. I **will** worry about it, because I know how sensitive you must be, whether you’ve had time to heal or not. Regular sex is one thing, knotting you is something else...” The werewolf reached up and touched the boy’s chin, “I don’t want it to hurt, I want you to enjoy it.”

“I’ll enjoy it regardless,” Stiles responded, his fingers wrapping around the werewolf’s wrist, “You can check me yourself and test it out, it’s not like you gotta knot me to know if I can take a little more width.”

“Alright,” Peter conceded and pressed a chaste kiss to Stiles’s lips, “But we’re not doing it if it ends up hurting. Knotting, I mean.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and kissed Peter back, “It hurts just in general, I think what we’re aiming for is if it hurts an unreasonable amount.”

“The pain didn’t ease at all last time?” The werewolf asked and looked at Stiles worriedly.

“Last time you knotted me?” Stiles asked back, “Umm, well not really, it just felt **really** good, despite the pain, does that make sense?”

“It makes sense,” Peter nodded, but he was still concerned, “What about normal sex, does that hurt at all?”

Stiles frowned and pulled back, looking around the room for a moment as he felt a little uneasy, “Yeah, I mean, kinda, but it’s supposed to hurt a little. It wasn’t like an abnormal amount of pain.”

“It shouldn’t really hurt at all,” The werewolf argued and stood back up, “Not if it’s done right, maybe you’re not done healing and we just... Rushed into having sex too soon.”

“You’re seriously over reacting, I’m fine,” Stiles said, looking up at Peter, “I just haven’t really done anything on my own, I told you this, it’s been a while. Seriously, don’t fucking coddle me, you’re worse than my dad.”

Peter started to open his mouth, to say something in retaliation, but he just huffed and closed it after a moment, crossing his arms as he moved back toward’s the boy’s bedroom door, “Come on, dinner,” He said, jerking his chin slightly towards the hallway.

Stiles followed after Peter, leaving the plushie wolf on the bed as he moved to the door. He reached out for the werewolf’s arm and stared into his eyes before leaning in and kissing him quickly, “We’re eventually gonna have to talk about this.”

Peter reached up to delicately place his thumb on Stiles’s chin as he kissed back, “Talk about what, exactly?” He asked, “The fact that I care too much? Would you rather I be cruel and relentless like I was before?”

“That’s not fair,” Stiles responded, pushing Peter’s hand away as his brows narrowed, “No, I don’t want you to be like that, of course, but you don’t have to treat me like a child. I’m not saying that I haven’t been a little... That I’m-that it’s not sensitive, but I know I’m okay, too.”

“I’m not treating you like a child,” Peter almost growled, “I’m treating you like you’re someone I hold very dear to my heart, and that’s not going to change. I’m not going to stop worrying about you, ever, so I suggest you get used to it.”

Stiles stared into Peter’s eyes, searching them for a moment before reaching up to wrap his arms around Peter’s neck, “I get that, but you need to understand something. Women risk their lives every single time they get pregnant and have a kid, it’s just kind of the circle of life doing it’s thing. And the same thing goes for breathing, and eating food."

"You can’t treat me like I’m glass, just because I get a little battered every once in a while, I’m human. Sure, we can be careful, but it doesn’t matter how careful you are - I could get hit by a bus tomorrow, and that’d be it.”

Peter rested his palms on Stiles’s hips and gripped him lightly, staring back intently, “That’s an incredibly grim outlook on life,” Which was saying a lot, coming from him, “I understand how short and temporary it can be, but I need **you** to understand something. I love you, Stiles, and when it comes to your well being, I’ll probably always be a little overbearing. I need you to be okay with that.”

“So what, am I just gonna be bubble boy for the rest of my life?” Stiles asked, raising a brow.

Peter rolled his eyes at the younger man, “Don’t be ridiculous,” He snorted, “I said a little overbearing, I don’t intend to lock you up and keep you from the world.” He drew Stiles closer by his hips, nuzzling their noses together, “Just let me worry over you from time to time.”

“Just knock me up from time to time,” Stiles replied and grinned as he ran his fingers through the back of Peter’s hair, “You keep me pregnant, and you can worry **all** you want.”

Hearing Stiles say that made Peter’s wolf keen happily and he smirked, nodding as he claimed the younger man’s lips in a kiss, “That can be arranged.”

Stiles moaned against Peter’s lips, pushing their bodies together as he pulled back, “Arrange it,” He said as he looked at the werewolf again, “That’s all I want. You fill me with your pups, and I won’t bitch every time you get all protective, you have my word.”

“I’ll hold you to it,” Peter said sincerely, reaching up to cup Stiles’s cheek for a moment before heading back down the steps.

Stiles let out a shaky breath as he reached down to shift his pants around a little, just fucking talking about getting pregnant turned him on, “That’s the idea,” He said as he followed the older man, smirking and watching Peter’s ass as he walked down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update actually was a HUGE surprise fer me, when Sparklinski wanted to rp it. I'm not sure if there will be more, but I wanted to get this out to everyone asap. Hopefully there will be more, /fingers crossed.   
>  If you have questions/concerns, you can always message me [on my blog](http://magestiles.tumblr.com/), or on [Sparklinski's blog](http://sparklinski.tumblr.com/), she's my partner in crime (aka Peter), or you can ask in the comments here on AO3.


	13. Reservations Smeservations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *If there are any moments when the tense changes from past to present, we apologize, all the fics we've been werking on lately have been present, so it was VERY difficult reverting back.

After nearly two weeks of **not** knotting, Stiles was getting impatient. Every time they had sex, Peter wouldn’t do it, and insisted that they should wait, and they hadn’t really done it often just in general. After three days of nothing at **all** , though, Stiles was all but miserable with wanting some kind of action. He watched Peter from the bedroom door, practically glaring as the older man read silently on his bed.

Two hours of silence between them was starting to wear on him, so he watched Peter for a minute or two before raising his voice to catch the werewolf’s attention, “We playing like some kind of silent game or something?”

Peter looked up slowly from his book and stared at Stiles, “Is it a crime to enjoy reading when I have the time?” He asked, answering the boy’s question with another question.

“It is when you have me at your disposal,” Stiles responded quickly, “Why the Hell are you reading? Seriously? I’m bored.”

“You could watch television,” The werewolf said calmly and returned his attention back to his book, he knew what Stiles wanted and, while he wanted it too, it still didn’t feel like the right time to him.

“Or join me over here,” He offered distantly, “Take a nap, perhaps.”

Stiles walked over to Peter and climbed onto the bed next to him on his hands and knees, looking into the other man’s eyes as he reached up to touch Peter’s waist, “I don’t wanna take a nap, Peter. I’m pretty sure you _know_ what I want. What kinda guy tries to avoid that?”

“The kind of guy who wants everything to be perfect,” Peter responded honestly and sighed as he laid the open book against his chest, “I know you’re impatient and I understand, but rushing isn’t any better.” Raising a pointed brow, he pulled the book back from his chest and continued reading.

“I’m not asking you to rush,” Stiles said back, grabbing the book and tossing it off the bed behind him as he moved to climb into Peter’s lap, “Take your time, take all the time you want, just knot me, that’s all I’m asking.”

Peter growled and one arm instinctively wrapped around Stiles’s waist as he moved forward swiftly, laying the younger man down and pressing their chests together, “You’re so annoyingly persistent sometimes, you know that?”

“I can’t help it,” Stiles said as he leaned up to whisper in Peter’s ear, “I just wanna have your babies, that’s all I want. Is that so bad?”

Peter smirked and braced himself with a palm to the mattress, his other hand moving down the side of Stiles’s body and stopping once he reached the boy’s thigh, then he hiked it up onto his hip.

“Well,” He drawled out and dipped down to kiss Stiles’s neck, “Not when you put it like that, no.”

“That’s what I thought,” Stiles chuckled and moaned in approval, rocking his hips upwards and dropping his hands down to pull up Peter’s shirt, “I’m not really asking for much.”

The werewolf shifted and helped Stiles pull his shirt off completely, tossing the fabric to the floor as his teeth grazed over the boy’s pulse point, hips grinding down to meet the younger man’s movements. Stiles really **wasn’t** asking for much.

Admittedly, he’d been trying to put things off, because he didn’t want to have to see the disappointment in his lover’s eyes if it didn’t take, but if they don’t try, they may never conceive.

Stiles dropped his head back, baring his neck for Peter as he moaned in approval, his hands running down the older man’s bare chest, dull nails scratching through the hair spread across his pecs, “Peter,” He breathed as he writhed upwards against the werewolf, his legs shaking eagerly as he felt his dick throb against the front of his pants.

“I could never tire of hearing you say my name like that,” The alpha admitted and stared at the expanse of Stiles’s throat, mouth watering at the way the boy just offered himself. So Peter took and he latched on, teeth digging into the skin as he marked and claimed, appeasing his wolf, “ _Say it again_ ,” He growled.

“Peter,” Stiles whimpered and grabbed at the older man’s waist, letting out a frustrated breath as he planted his heels on the mattress firmly and rocked his hips up more insistently, “Peter, please.”

“Mm,” Peter hummed and licked against the purpling mark, a wry smile twisting his lips, “Please what?” He asked and shook the younger man’s body as he thrust down a little roughly, “Tell me what you want.”

Stiles curled his dull nails into the werewolf’s skin, his mouth drying as he responded, “I want you to mark me,” He said breathlessly, “I want you to claim me, mark me up and make me yours,” He leaned his head down to kiss Peter’s shoulder, keeping his neck arched for the alpha, “Please, I-that’s what I want.”

Stiles’s words made him groan and Peter obliged, biting and sucking another mark just next to the other one as his hand moved from the boy’s thigh to work with the button of his pants, pulling the zipper down slowly as he kissed the bruised skin.

“You’re already mine,” He uttered, knowing that the collar of marks he’s going to leave aren’t what makes it so, “You were mine the moment I put my pup in you.”

Stiles smiled slowly as he reached down Peter’s stomach, mirroring the werewolf’s actions as he lifted his hips from the bed, “Regardless,” He whispered as he touched Peter’s chin and lifted it to look him in the eyes, “I want your knot in me.”

“ _And that’s what you’ll get..._ ” Peter said lowly and pulled back to grab Stiles’s jeans, slowly tugging them down over the boy’s hips before discarding the denim on the floor, “Provided you can take at **least** four fingers with minimal pain.”

“If it helps to ease your wariness of this whole thing,” Stiles leaned up, climbing back into Peter’s lap and kissing him, “I’ve been practicing, on my own.”

“Is that so?” The alpha asked and grinned at Stiles, hands shifting up under the back of the boy’s shirt, “Care to elaborate? How’ve you been doing?”

Stiles rolled his hips down as he reached between them, both hands sliding into Peter’s pants to wrap around his length, one at the base and the other casually working the head between his fingers, “It’s a little off with my hands, so only three fingers, but it’s been fine. And I have a toy I’ve been using as well, and that’s at **least** three of your fingers and one of mine - that’s been okay, too.”

“We’ll work you up to four,” Peter insisted and looked down to where Stiles’s hands had gone, wetting his lips as he tried to remain calm, “Even if it takes all night, I want to make sure it feels good for you.”

The alpha reached up and clutched the younger man’s cheeks as he looked him in the eyes, “So, why don’t you go ahead and lay down on your back for me?”

Stiles nodded and leaned in to press a quick, chaste kiss to the alpha’s lips before laying back down. It didn’t really sound like a bad idea to him, being stuck in bed with Peter all night kind of sounded like heaven.

“Take your time,” He said in reassurance.

Peter moved slowly and pulled the lubricant from the drawer in his nightstand before moving back to Stiles, laying the bottle down to remove the boy’s boxers, finger tips brushing the soft skin as he shimmied the fabric down over his hips.

He paused momentarily to kiss the scar beneath the younger man’s navel and rucked Stiles’s shirt up under his arm pits, “Off.”

Stiles lifted his arms quickly in response, reaching down to tug the shirt up completely before tossing it down on the floor. He couldn’t help blushing furiously every time Peter paid attention to the scar on his stomach, his body responding to the soft, gentle brush of the other man’s lips and Stiles stared down at him, unable to take his eyes away.

Peter noticed the younger man's gaze on him and he quirked a curious brow at Stiles, right hand smoothing down along the boy’s bare hip, “Something on my face?” He asked, lips brushing against Stiles’s flesh.

Stiles chuckled and shook his head, “Not really, just your eyes and your nose, and that horrible mouth of yours.”

“My ‘horrible’ mouth can do amazing things,” Peter smirked and trailed the tip of his tongue against the soft, white scar tissue, dragging it down and stopping just above the boy’s pubic hair.

“Oh my god, that’s exactly what I mean,” Stiles whimpered and reached down with both hands to try and push Peter’s head lower, “ **Horrible** mouth, because it can do all these amazing things, and you never do.”

“I should rectify that immediately,” The alpha chuckled slightly, but let Stiles guide him down and he grabbed the boy’s cock before sinking his mouth down onto it without hesitation, groaning at the strong musk against his tongue as he sucked gently.

Stiles’s eyes widened and he looked down in surprise, watching Peter as his mouth popped open and his hips arched up before he dropped his head back again and groaned, “Oh god,” He murmured weakly.

The alpha pulled off of the length with a slick pop, “ **Peter** ,” He corrected the boy sarcastically and took him back in, hand fisting the length as his cheeks hollowed out, tongue curling against the underside of the younger man’s cock as he bobbed his head.

“P-Peter,” Stiles barely managed out as the alpha took him back in his mouth, his eyes closing on instinct as he grabbed at the older man’s hair, tugging and pulling the short strands.

“Shut up,” He said as he arched his hips up a little.

Peter hummed in response and the corner of his mouth curled up slightly, relishing the way Stiles was pulling at him, as if one clever swipe of his tongue could cause the boy to come undone. He hoped that was the case, because he intended to get Stiles off more than once, wanting to get him nice and lax before Peter attempted to knot him.

Stiles looked down curiously, watching the older man and feeling his entire mouth dry completely, “Holy shit,” He muttered as he stared at Peter, the man’s brows drawn together in concentration and it was stupidly overwhelming to watch Peter and feel it at the same time.

“I-careful,” He said nervously, legs tightening as he tried to squirm away.

The alpha growled when he noticed Stiles trying to inch back slowly and he reached up with his free hand and gripped the boy’s hip, pinning him to the bed as he looked up at the younger man, eyes flashing bright crimson as he tentatively sunk his mouth down to the hilt of Stiles’s cock.

“Oh,” Stiles gasped and his hips bucked up quickly, yanking on Peter’s hair to pull him down.

“Peter, I’m serious-” He tried to say as he felt the orgasm building quickly and instead of trying to get the alpha off, his body reacted without his permission and he started bucking more. His head dropped back, body arching from the bed as he came, “ _Peter_!”

The instant Peter felt the warm, salty seed filling his mouth he swallowed and ever so gently pulled off of Stiles’s length, “Feeling relaxed?” He asked hoarsely and dropped kisses down along the boy’s thigh as he reached for the lubricant, popping the cap to pour some on his fingers.

“Uh, give it a moment,” Stiles said as he stretched a little and mindlessly ran his hands down his own body, down between his legs and along his thighs as he smiled slowly, “Yeah, yeah, I’m pretty relaxed, why?”

“Good,” The alpha murmured, but he didn’t elaborate on why. Instead, he reached down and rubbed the pad of his forefinger against Stiles’s hole, teasing the whorled rim for a moment before carefully pressing the digit in, watching the skin stretch around his finger in awe.

Stiles breathed calmly, tempted to stop Peter and tell him to just hurry up already if he was going to use one finger at a time, but he stopped himself, pursing his lips as he glanced down to watch the alpha.

Peter could practically smell the impatience rolling off of Stiles in waves, but he took his time and opened him up slowly, peppering kisses along the boy’s inner thighs as he pumped the one finger in and out. When he felt Stiles was ready for a second, the alpha sucked the younger man’s balls into his mouth at the same time he pressed in with another finger.

Stiles shifted a little, moaning obscenely when Peter started sucking his balls and Stiles turned his head to the side as he let out a shaky breath, “Oh my god, you’ve gotta be kidding me,” He said as he reached down more, stroking the werewolf’s cheek with his thumb.

Peter released the flesh from his mouth and let his tongue lash back out against it, feeling the balls shift under his ministrations, “Problem?” He asked softly, gently beginning to pump the two digits in and out of Stiles’s slightly resisting hole.

“Nope,” Stiles shook his head, rolling his hips against the fingers inside him needily and moaning, “Nope, no problem, just don’t stop - seriously, Peter, please.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Peter smiled warmly at the boy and let out a sharp breath when his own length throbbed anxiously. His fingers were thicker than Stiles’s whereas Stiles’s were longer than his own, so he was careful and calculated with each movement, more careful than he’d ever been with the boy.

It took a while, but eventually there was absolutely no resistance around the two digits buried inside of his lover, so he shifted up far enough and leaned down to kiss Stiles as he hesitantly added a third.

Stiles kissed back and turned over onto his stomach, resting his head in his hands as the third finger pressed in and he let out a soft, surprised groan, “That’s more like it,” He said as he grinned and grabbed at the sheets as he slowly rocked down, “Can you- _just_ -a little faster, please?”

“You told me to take my time, Stiles, and I intend to,” The alpha said, but conceded to Stiles a little by quickening his pace, curling the fingers inside of the boy and pressing against his prostate, “If you’re so bored, then go to sleep. I’ll wake you.”

“Shut up and fuck me with your fingers,” Stiles said stubbornly, rolling his eyes and relaxing his body as much as possible, his mouth dropping open in response to the fingers rubbing over his prostate, “J-take your time, but s-still, **faster**.”

Peter narrowed his eyes at the contradiction and obliged, the squelch of his fingers pistoning in and out of Stiles was a rude enough sound to make his own cheeks heat, but he continued anyway and nipped at the little dimples at the small of the boy’s back.

“Oh fuck,” Stiles groaned in approval, “Yes, oh god,” He closed his eyes and reached down numbly to grab his dick, tugging at himself and whimpering at the smooth, quick movements of the alpha’s hand.

The reaction he elicited from Stiles was enough to have Peter keeping up the pace, the sweet sounds spilling from the boy’s mouth making him leak so much pre-come that his boxers felt damp and sticky against him. It was slightly uncomfortable, but worth it if he was bringing the younger man pleasure.

Stiles practically started biting at the sheets to try and keep himself quiet, but it didn’t really seem to be working as most of the time he grew still and just started whining, shaking and almost drooling. He was so caught up with it that his second orgasm caught him by complete surprise and he looked back at the older man, “Peter.”

Peter could smell the release before Stiles’s body even tensed and when the boy’s hole began to flutter around his fingers, he took the opportunity to slide in a fourth finger and he was somewhat surprised by how easily the younger man’s body took it, “You’re doing so good,” He praised lowly and dipped down to suck a small flush into the crease beneath Stiles’s left ass cheek.

“I hope so,” Stiles slurred as he watched Peter and tried to ignore the warm, slick feeling surrounding his dick, “I can’t believe you seriously just got me off twice, I don’t think I even understand what’s happening right now,” He dropped his head back down on the bed, “How many are in?”

“Four,” Peter said proudly and grinned at how sluggish Stiles was after his second orgasm, “You’re almost ready.”

“Good,” Stiles rocked back the best he could, even though he seriously couldn’t feel his legs, “Can you just do it already? Please, Peter,” He started repeating over and over again, “Please, Peter, please.”

The alpha considered it for a moment and slowly withdrew his fingers, moving from the bed long enough to fully remove his pants and boxer briefs, “I really wish you would have just a little more patience,” He said calmly and returned to the bed.

Crawling up between the younger man’s knees, Peter reached for the lubricant once more and coated his cock with it generously, hand gliding along the throbbing, glistening length as he positioned himself.

If anything, he could always slowly work the knot into the younger man, if the four fingers proved to not have been enough. The werewolf paid close attention to Stiles’s breathing and waited for the boy to exhale to push in, gradually sinking his cock into the younger man.

Stiles smiled wide and reached back to try and touch Peter, his hand searching for the alpha’s as he let out a long, tortured moan, “Oh, yes,” He hissed the ‘s’, drawing it out as his legs stretched out, feet relaxing against the sheets as he laid down completely. His dick was so sensitive that he was pretty sure it was leaking or something, drizzling out between his stomach and the bed.

“Stiles,” The alpha grunted out and grimaced a little at how incredibly snug the boy still was around him. He didn’t start thrusting at once, though, and stayed still long enough for Stiles’s rim to acclimate to the stretch, mouthing against the back of his right shoulder.

Stiles reveled in the soft touch of the alpha’s lips and the hand that was reaching out turned upwards, fingers scratching at Peter’s hair as his hips arched up just a little, “Oh my god, that feels so fucking good,” Now that he’d almost been driven insane by Peter’s fingers.

He’d be perfectly sated if he was knotted already, to be honest, but the werewolf wasn’t even started. It was a horrible realization, because Stiles was clearly too sensitive after the **first** orgasm.

“ _You_ feel good,” Peter groaned and drew his hips back leisurely, the tug of the boy’s body driving him insane, “ _So tight_ ,” He breathed and dropped more kisses along the span of Stiles’s shoulder blades, “Perfect for me.”

“Mhmm,” Stiles hummed, mouth closed as he laid still, his body tingling with every kiss.

He hated how patient the werewolf could be some times, but it was also comforting to know that Peter could be that way. If you’d asked him a year ago, he probably would’ve hit you upside the head or something, because it wasn’t the kind of thing he would’ve ever considered about Peter. It still kind of surprised him, even then, that the werewolf could be like that.

“Perfect, yeah.”

The werewolf smiled and pressed his forehead to the sweated skin, right hand reaching down to grip Stiles’s waist and he jerked the boy’s hip from the mattress suddenly, arching him up a little as he began rocking into the encompassing heat.

His knot was already swollen a little from rubbing against the inside of his pants, so he was careful every time he pushed in, barely testing the rim with the beginning of it.

Stiles let out a tight huff of breath as Peter finally started moving and he grabbed at the mattress in front of him, holding himself in place the best he could as he felt the slide of the werewolf’s length inside of him. He’d probably never know exactly **why** the fuck fingers didn’t come close in comparison, but at that point he didn’t really care.

He bit his bottom lip for a moment, trying not to cry out because of how sensitive he was, just incase Peter confused the response and thought he was hurting Stiles.

Peter fought the urge to stuff his knot in and fuck Stiles with it and settled for guiding the slimmer part of his length in and out of the boy, pace quickening as he breathed against the younger man’s skin, “Gonna knot you,” He started breathlessly, only slightly grimacing at the contraction of his words, “Fill you with my pups.”

“Do it,” Stiles said before he could even check if that was **actually** what he wanted just yet.

He probably did, but pretty much everything below his neck was kind of numb, which, incidentally, might just confirm on it’s own. He was more than ready about an hour ago, or so, personally, but Peter would’ve never went through with it, “Do it, please, Peter.”

The alpha leaned back slowly and shifted his knees higher, hands grabbing at Stiles’s ass and pulling the cheeks apart to watch as he gradually worked his knot in, testing the rim and pulling back before shoving in more.

The vice like grip caused him to flex and tense with each pull, “Mine,” He growled mindlessly and grunted as he shoved the width of his knot in completely, coming almost violently from his own delayed release.

Stiles all but sobbed when the alpha carefully wedged his knot in, the pressure of Peter’s length forcing itself inside was almost suffocating and he felt his legs tremble violently, his dick throbbing halfheartedly as he forced himself to remain as relaxed as possible, all things considered.

Peter grunted as he felt his seed filling the boy and he slumped back down against Stiles’s back, dropping breathless kisses to every centimeter of sweated skin he could get his mouth on.

“I love you,” He uttered almost reverently, his chest heaving against the younger man’s back.

“I love you, too,” Stiles responded back quickly, legs still shaking as he grinned and pulled his hands from himself. He let out a huff of breath, chest pressed down against the mattress as he closed his eyes, “Not so bad, was it?”

“Of course it wasn’t, are you crazy?” The alpha asked and smoothed his hand down Stiles’s side, “You make it seem as if I didn’t want to knot you again, which is hardly the case. I just had my reservations is all.” Namely, being afraid of harming the younger man.

“Reservations smeservations,” Stiles chuckled and moaned softly as Peter touched him, “I told you it was fine, you gotta trust me some times, I know my ass.”

“I would hope so,” Peter said sardonically, sighing his contentment as he pressed a gentle kiss to the side of Stiles’s neck before rolling them to their sides and holding him close.

Stiles reached down mindlessly, running his hand over his stomach and smiling even wider as his fingers brushed the scar, “Just a matter of time now.”

The alpha’s hand searched out Stiles’s and linked their fingers together, guiding the boy’s hand as he had him brush his palm over his stomach, “Just a matter of time,” He agreed weakly, the corner of his mouth curling up into a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's at LEAST one more chapter of this to update, hopefully we can get more done before the next chapter comes up, but like I've said before: This RP is on HIATUS, and updates are few and far between, if at all.   
>  If you have questions/concerns, you can always message me [on my blog](http://Magestiles.tumblr.com/), or on [Sparklinski's blog](http://Sparklinski.tumblr.com/), she's my partner in crime (aka Peter), or you can ask in the comments here on AO3.


	14. Full Mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  *If there are any moments when the tense changes from past to present, we apologize, all the fics we’ve been werking on lately have been present, so it was VERY difficult reverting back.   
> 

Stiles wasn’t meaning to get obsessed with the idea of getting pregnant, although he was sure he was there **months** ago, but he realized it was getting out of hand when he started checking almost daily. Peter would probably still know before anything else, but he’d gotten tired of hearing Peter say ‘nope, not yet’ after about the third time.

He stared at the little blue minus and sighed, chucking it in the trash can before walking back into Peter’s room and all but throwing himself on the bed in defeat, “Nope,” he muttered against the sheets.

“Why am I not surprised?” Peter asked rhetorically, not intending to come off sounding so passive aggressive, but they had been trying almost nonstop and it was beginning to worry him. That, and it was close to the full moon, so he had felt a little on edge, anyway.

“Am I broken or something?” Stiles asked suddenly, sitting up on his knees and running his hand over his stomach.

“I-I have surprise sex, I get surprise pregnant, and now that I’m trying... It’s... It’s fucking stupid,” he frowned as he tried to think of what they were doing wrong. Lately, they’d been fucking like... All of the time, like almost five times a day or something, there’s no possible way they weren’t doing it _right_. Then again, he’s also a guy, so maybe it was just... _A one time thing_.

Peter huffed and closed his book finally, tossing it to his nightstand as he looked at Stiles, “No, you’re not broken,” he assured the boy, “Neither one of us is, maybe it’s all just been circumstantial. I told you... Or at least, I thought I told you it didn’t feel right, the whole timing of it when we began trying. Perhaps that’s the problem, we’re trying **too** hard.”

Stiles swallowed nervously, his brows narrowed, “What if I can’t,” he asked rhetorically, staring at the alpha, “What if getting pregnant was a total fluke and it’s not even possible anymore?”

“Would you stop thinking like that? You’re obsessing over this, Stiles, and that’s not healthy. I want a family as much as you do, but you need to relax and let the pieces fall where they may.”

“I’m a **guy** , Peter,” Stiles all but shouted, his eyes widening, “I’m not supposed to have kids, that’s just a fact, it’s biology, it’s science - it’s not humanly possible for any alternative. The last time... I don’t even know how it happened, like it still doesn’t even make sense.”

“It doesn’t make sense,” the alpha confirmed and stayed calm, though he didn’t much care for Stiles shouting, “But I’m a werewolf, Stiles, and that shouldn’t make sense either. You need to have patience, testing yourself every single day isn’t helping matters. It’ll happen when it’s time.”

“No, it won’t happen, it’s not supposed to happen at all,” Stiles moved off the bed and shook his head, “Peter, that’s the point. Being a werewolf is one thing, but you don’t have magic jizz that changes **my** body, too, that’s just insane.”

“I don’t need magic sperm, Stiles,” the werewolf all but growled, growing irritated with the younger man, “It’s happened before, I successfully impregnated you... It can and **will** happen again, you just want instant gratification and things don’t work like that.”

Stiles stared at Peter and put his hands on his hips, “Are you kidding me? You’re the one wanting to impregnate a guy, what’s my impatience in comparison to that? It’s not gonna happen, Peter, I had like some crazy happenstance, where I got weirdly pregnant for like three months, and that was it.”

The alpha moved from the bed quickly and crowded up into Stiles’s personal space, glowering as he stared him in the eyes, “Are you _really_ faulting me for wanting to have another child with you?” he asked angrily, “Do you even hear yourself, Stiles? You want this so badly it’s making you stupid... And I know you’re not.”

“It’s making me stupid by trying to explain to you that guys can’t physically have kids?” Stiles asked as he turned his head from Peter, “I’m just telling you how it is, why can’t you stop and see that?”

“Because it’s bullshit!” Peter snapped, eyes flashing as he fought to keep himself under control, “Do you really think I’m so inept that I don’t know men aren’t supposed to be able to conceive? I know that, Stiles!”

He reached out and grabbed the boy by his chin, forcing him to meet his eyes, “But getting you pregnant the first time wasn’t just some ‘happenstance’. I don’t have a logical explanation for it, but I know it wasn’t a fluke, so would you just stop the nonsense and just fucking relax for once? It will happen when it’s time,” he repeated himself.

Stiles stared back at Peter, his hands at his sides as he blushed, “I dunno, there’s like... Substantial facts and laws of physics that you’re trying to fight against. Maybe we just gotta accept it already, it’s not gonna happen, I’m not gonna get pregnant again.”

“Shut up,” the werewolf growled out in aggravation and leaned in to claim Stiles’s mouth with his own in a bruising kiss, kissing the younger man like he had something to prove. His fingers tightened against the younger man’s jaw as he rushed him backwards, stopping when the boy’s body hit the wall, growling again against the plushness of Stiles’s lips.

“Peter-” Stiles mumbled against the werewolf’s mouth, eyes widening as his hands reached out numbly, touching Peter’s hips as he started to kiss back. ‘Thrown off’ probably would’ve been an understatement to try and explain himself, but really, he wasn’t really sure what had gotten into Peter. Still, he couldn’t help being horribly aroused at once. It wouldn’t really prove a point, regardless, if that was the alpha’s intent.

The werewolf felt kind of restless and he knew the full moon was to blame, and with Stiles pushing and getting under his skin, he couldn’t really control how forceful he got, “ _I said shut up_.”

The hand holding Stiles’s jaw moved and he tilted the boy’s head to the side, leaning in to press his lips to Stiles’s ear, “You **will** bear my pups, do you understand me?” He asked lowly, nosing at the younger man’s soft ear lobe.

Stiles swallowed and felt his dick harden considerably, “I-I don’t think that’s up to you,” he said back. It was pointless to argue the older man, but agreeing didn’t really make much sense either, he was sure about this - it was just a crazy, once in a lifetime miracle.

“I’d like to, but it’s not **physically** possible, Peter.”

Peter growled again and felt his claws sharpen into points against Stiles’s skin, and he reached up with his free hand and hooked the end of his finger in the neckline of the boy’s shirt before drawing it down, shredding the fabric.

“It is possible,” he insisted, mouth moving down from Stiles’s ear to darken up his marks on the younger man’s skin.

“No it’s not,” Stiles said back, looking down at his shirt and frowning, “That was my shirt,” He muttered nervously.

The last time Peter was even remotely like this, it wasn’t really consensual, it was hate sex or whatever, but he still thought about it from time to time - probably over romanticizing it, because the older man was always so gentle normally. The thought of things being a little rough though was too exciting to start agreeing, now.

The alpha felt the shift ripple throughout him at Stiles’s defiance and as much as he tried to reign himself back, he couldn’t stop it - his wolf wanted the control too much.

He’d told Stiles that he’d think about this a good while ago, and though he had given it some thought, he’d still been hesitant to follow through with it. Which is why he found it slightly ironic that it had happened on a whim, fur sprouting out all over his body as his clothes ripped and fell shredded to the floor, canines elongating as he growled and watched Stiles’s face for signs of panic.

Stiles stared up at the alpha, his eyes widened and he felt his legs locking up and his mouth drying out as he watched the change. Peter had been fairly constant in the idea of **not** mating in his alpha form, which was why it was somewhat confusing to see it happening, or that’s what he was assuming was about to take place.

He hadn’t seen the werewolf like this much before, it’d definitely been _years_ since the last time, and never had it been so up close. Despite being sort of terrified, Stiles was also so aroused that he couldn’t think straight, reaching up and running his fingers through the fur on the older man’s cheeks as his mouth dropped open.

Peter nuzzled into the hand slightly and licked his thin, lupine lips as he grabbed Stiles’s hip with a clawed paw. Initially, he’d been worried over losing control with the boy, and while he did feel the need to take and claim, he knew he wouldn’t hurt the younger man. Shifting down to all fours, the werewolf pressed his snout to Stiles’s groin and nudged at the fabric expectantly.

Stiles dropped his head back for a moment, letting out a shaky breath before looking back down and unbuttoning his pants. He was still kind of tentative, hesitant, even though he’d wanted Peter like this in the first place. It was a little insane, just in general, having the werewolf standing before him.

Peter huffed impatiently and grabbed the denim with his maw, growling lowly in the back of his throat as he lowered the pants himself, looking up expectantly and waiting on Stiles to step out of them.

“Okay, okay, two seconds,” Stiles mumbled as he moved, kicking the pants away and reaching back down to scratch behind Peter’s ears.

The werewolf sat back on his haunches and closed his eyes as he leaned into the scratches, whining and turning his muzzle into it, pressing his cool nose to Stiles’s palm before licking it. His main course of thought was mating the boy, but the fingers in his fur were a little too distracting, appealing to his more basic, animalistic instincts.

Stiles chuckled and let out a shaky, soft moan at the wet tongue running over his skin. It was a little unusual to see Peter react in such a way. Stiles kind of liked it, probably more than he should’ve.

He pushed down his boxers quickly, standing all kinds of naked and exposed in front of the werewolf, his blush running down his chest and arms as he stared at Peter.

Peter ran his tongue out over his canines as he looked the boy over, eyes following the shade coloring Stiles’s body before pressing the end of his snout to the younger man’s chest, coarse tongue laving out against Stiles’s nipples. He could feel the moon calling to him, urging him to mount and ravage the boy, but he had never really had the opportunity to appreciate Stiles like this; senses heightened more than normal, tasting and touching the younger man in his true form.

“Oh my god,” Stiles muttered as he watched Peter, the wet nose and soft hairs surrounding it tickling his skin when he pressed in close. The visual alone probably would’ve made most people cower in fear or run away, but Stiles wasn’t worried.

Peter may have been somewhat out of control when he’d first became an alpha, but he clearly had control now. And chances were he’d still get carried away, but Stiles trusted him not to lose it completely.

The werewolf continued licking up over the skin, sniffing and huffing against the mark he’d left on the boy, taking in as much of the scent as he could before dropping his head lower to scent the younger man’s groin, breathing in his arousal.

Growling suddenly, he licked a thick stripe along Stiles’s length before pulling back to stand up once more, looking down at the younger man with an insatiable hunger in his eyes. Peter reached out then and grabbed the boy by the waist, claws scraping the skin as he moved him to the bed and shoved him down face first over the side of it.

Stiles waited patiently, collecting himself and trying to keep his breathing paced as he swallowed and glanced down at Peter’s bed, smoothing his hands over the surface as he arched his hips in invitation and smiled to himself, “Come on already, Peter,” he breathed out, voice as sure as he could make it, “What are you waiting for?”

Peter growled again at Stiles’s words and moved forward to cover the boy’s back with his furred chest, slotting his muzzle just over the younger man’s shoulder as his hips arched and curled in, slick length rubbing between Stiles’s cheeks until he felt it catch on the boy’s rim. Without hesitation or prep, the alpha pushed in and let out a weak yelp before turning his nose in to Stiles’s neck.

“Peter,” Stiles muttered, voice shallow as he tilted his head against the alpha’s muzzle, his hands fisting the sheets as Peter pressed into him. While it stung a little, they’d had enough sex recently and it probably wasn’t as rough as it would’ve been two weeks ago.

As unprepared as it was, though, it was probably more arousing and exciting than just about any other time after their first. His dick was ridiculously hard, pressing insistently at his stomach as he panted below Peter.

Under different circumstances, the werewolf probably would have waited for Stiles to adjust, for his hole to acclimate to the stretch, but as it was, he didn’t really have the patience or the mind set for it, so he began rolling his hips and stuffing his length into the boy almost at once. Taking the skin offered to him, Peter nipped at the younger man’s neck with his incisors and whined every time he felt the beginning of his knot press against Stiles’s entrance.

Stiles gasped and pushed back the best he could despite the pain, he couldn’t really offer much, though, considering the alpha was practically resting the brunt of his weight atop Stiles.

He finally dropped to his elbows, tears stinging his eyes at the constant press of the knot against his backside. Stiles reached down with one hand, finally touching himself and all but sobbing at how sensitive he was. He wasn’t sure what it said about him, that he got so excited when Peter was a little careless and rough, considering that’d been what he’d complained about in the beginning, but he kind of didn’t really care.

The alpha didn’t even have to look at Stiles to know he was about to cry, because he could smell the saline welling in the younger man’s eyes as he continued to roll his hips, reaching down with a clawed hand to hold the boy still.

The heat encompassing him made it difficult to think, not to mention the full moon clouding his thoughts as well, so as he started shoving his knot into Stiles, he became a little careless about how hard he bit the younger man and his teeth sunk into the flesh on the nape of the boy’s neck.

The first pass of the knot inside of Stiles caused him to literally come so hard his vision whited out for a second and his mouth dropped open, body trembling as tears dripped down his cheeks.

The hand on his length moved back to the sheets as he blinked and wet his lips, trying to think clearly despite the alpha constantly thrusting into him. It was pretty much impossible, the knot causing his toes to curl and sharp spikes of pain to trill along his backside. He barely even noticed the teeth on his neck, but the moan escaped his mouth before he could even bother wondering _why_ it felt good, instead of hurting like the rest of him.

The sounds that billowed out of Stiles’s mouth only spurred Peter on, encouraging him to take what was his as he pulled his knot back out and shoved it in again, all but pinning Stiles to the bed now as the faint scent of copper reached his nose. The alpha released the skin in his maw to arch his head back and howl, hips curling as he fucked his swelling knot in and out of the boy.

Stiles closed his eyes finally, chest heaving as he dropped his head down against the bed and turned his face into the sheets as he started sobbing uncontrollably. The aching along his backside was almost overwhelming, but it still didn’t compare to the pleasure - his second orgasm hitting him like a truck and he whimpered in pain, his knees shifting on the sheets to hold himself up the best he could.

The spasms of Stiles’s second orgasm is what did the werewolf in and after shoving his knot back in one last time, Peter whimpered as he came as well, filling the boy with his seed as an overwhelming sense of accomplishment washed over him. Tongue lashing out along the back of the younger man’s neck, the alpha tried to soothe the boy.

Stiles reached a shaky hand up to run his fingers through Peter’s hair, blinking his eyes and trying to clear his vision as he turned and let out a heavy breath as he smiled. His whole body hurt, from his knees to his shoulders, but he didn’t complain.

It took a while for his breathing to even out and he was already starting to feel numb all over, “Well, okay then,” he said, smiling slightly as he turned a little to kiss Peter’s forehead.

Peter tilted his head in towards the kiss and carefully moved a hand under Stiles, padded palm against the boy’s stomach as he moved him carefully onto the bed, clawed hand still lingering on the younger man’s stomach as he licked at his mate’s mouth.

Stiles moaned weakly, the knot shifting a little inside him and his lips parted instinctively, tongue flicking out to run over Peter’s as he scratched his dull nails through the fur behind the alpha’s ear. He was still shaking, body practically groaning in protest as Peter moved him, but the palm on his stomach was calming and Stiles dropped his own hand to touch along the back of Peter’s.

The alpha held Stiles’s trembling frame close and tried to situate them comfortably on their sides before hooking his muzzle back over the boy’s shoulder as his panting evened out into nice, calm breaths. The shift back was mindless, one moment he was dozing off slightly, nuzzled in close to the younger man, and the next all of his fur was receding, leaving their sweated skin sticking together.

Stiles wiped at his wet cheeks, the hand on Peter’s moving to warm the other side of his stomach as he narrowed his brows.

Part of him swore that something was different about this time, like the first, but the rest of him didn’t want to get his hopes up and be disappointed when nothing happened still.

He was also partly worried, because he still wasn’t really sure how much damage had just been inflicted on his person. He could be stubborn at the best of times, insisting he was fine, but he was well aware that the pain he was feeling wasn’t really normal.

* * *

When Peter awoke the next morning, the details of the night before were fuzzy at best, leaving him feeling a little more than disoriented, but he blinked himself awake and frowned when his eyes focused in on a horrible looking mark on the back of Stiles’s neck, filling the pit of his stomach with dread.

“Stiles?” he reached up and touched the younger man’s arm, gently pulling and rolling the boy to his back as he tried observing the rest of him.

Stiles kept his eyes closed as he felt Peter move and heard his voice vaguely in the distance, “Hmm?” he breathed mostly out of his nose as he stretched and winced as the pain flooded over him, his legs and arms aching, his backside protesting the clenching of his ass cheeks and he smiled despite it all, opening his eyes and reaching out for the alpha.

“Good morning.”

Peter could practically smell the pain radiating off of Stiles, yet the younger man smiled at him anyway, “I hurt you,” he insisted softly, brows narrowing as his eyes scanned for more injuries other than the one on the back of the younger man’s neck.

“I’m fine,” Stiles said, even though he wasn’t actually a hundred percent positive of it.

“You’re just saying that to placate me.”

Stiles turned against Peter, pressing his face to the alpha’s neck and kissing him as he wrapped his arms around the older man’s waist, “I’m not placating you, you’re overreacting.”

“I am **not** over reacting,” the alpha growled, but leaned into the younger man anyway, palm splayed out possessively on the boy’s hip, “You haven’t seen the mark I left on the back of your neck, it’s horrible.”

“Of course I haven’t seen it,” Stiles responded, “I felt it last night, though. Seriously, it’s fine. I mean, as long as I’m not gonna be like a werewolf or something, it’s cool.”

Peter shook his head, “I don’t think my teeth went deep enough,” he admitted, “But I still hurt you, you literally reek of pain...” he sighed, “I could get you some Tylenol, run you some hot water if you’d like?”

“Just do that black vein thing,” Stiles shrugged, turning to suck half-assed flushes along the werewolf’s jaw, “But a bath sounds nice.”

The werewolf nodded and started withdrawing the pain from Stiles, black veins becoming prominent in his hand where he held it to the boy’s skin, traveling up his arm, “I’m sorry,” He uttered.

“Don’t be, it was amazing,” Stiles said quickly, moaning as the pain started seeping away, “I liked it... Like, I **really** liked it.”

“I still shouldn’t have hurt you,” Peter insisted, thumb brushing against Stiles’s skin, “This is why I was wary about doing it in the first place, I don’t know what came over me. I truly am sorry.”

“Peter,” Stiles sat up, wincing as he did it and letting out a shaky breath as he looked down at the alpha, “I get the whole being wary thing, I do; and I’m not gonna say it didn’t hurt, because it did, but I’m fine. you were kinda rough, and clearly a little out of it, but it was nothing compared to the first time, okay? It was different.”

“I don’t see how,” the alpha gritted out and pulled away to move from the bed, walking to his dresser to pull on pajama bottoms before beginning Stiles’s bath water.

Stiles ran his hand over his stomach, still smiling to himself as he carefully moved to the side of the bed, “Well, for starters, the first time you just kinda yanked your knot out. I’m also pretty sure you bit me just to piss me off.”

He reached up to mindlessly touch the scar of the first bite, it was a little different with the werewolf teeth, but he was still pretty sure the first time hurt worse, “And you changed this time, so it really kinda was **completely** different.”

“I still hurt you,” Peter persisted and tested the water with his hand, knowing that shifting and taking Stiles was the wrong thing to do, regardless of what the boy said, “I see no difference.”

“Well, that makes one of us,” Stiles said as he stood slowly from the bed and all but wobbled out of the room, the pain causing him to hold his breath as he moved. That wasn’t so much unlike the first time, though Stiles hadn’t realized he’d had blood running down his legs the first time. He looked down, just in case, and smiled when he didn’t see any.

“I like it when it’s rough, I like it a **lot** more when it’s all brainless and painful and you bite me and fuck me with your knot.”

“You may ‘like’ it, Stiles, but it wreaks havoc on your body,” the alpha let the water run and he moved to the boy, reaching up to touch his biceps as he looked him in the eyes, “You shouldn’t be okay with that, because I know I’m not.”

Stiles frowned and narrowed his brows, “You didn’t hurt me _that_ bad, Peter,” he said, motioning to himself, “I’ve told you like a million times before - you could easily lose control **any** time you’re intimate with me. You’re kind of a werewolf, you know."

"So it got a little rough, that’s like a non-issue, it’s not like it happens every time we have sex. It’s just like a once in a while thing. And I’m fine. I just have a second bite mark, and it might not even stick for that long.”

The alpha reached up further with one hand and cupped the boy’s cheek before moving in, kissing Stiles gently, “It’s not even going to be a once in a while kind of thing, because it’s not happening again. I hurt you badly enough, you can’t even walk without wincing for Christ’s sake.”

“You don’t think you’re overreacting just a little bit?” Stiles asked rhetorically, “I’m fine. Sure, walking is a little hard, but that’s just because I was knotted.”

“I’m not over reacting,” Peter repeated himself again and pulled away so that Stiles could get in the bath water, “Maybe you’re just... Under reacting,” he said petulantly, all too aware of how much the younger man had been rubbing off on him.

Stiles huffed and rolled his eyes, “I’m not,” he said as he stepped into the tub, “I’m kinda normally the person that overreacts, seriously, relax.”

“I am relaxed. But that doesn’t negate the fact that I’m still upset over hurting you. It’s not something I can just be okay with, Stiles.”

Stiles chuckled and shook his head, “Look, I get that you’re upset, but you have no reason to be that way.” He reached out, cupping Peter’s cheeks, “Why am I the one trying to convince **you** that being a little rough is okay?”

“Because you’re a masochist, apparently,” the werewolf mused, reaching up to touch one of the hands on his cheeks, “And I do have reason to feel this way, I love you and I carelessly put you in danger. Just let me sulk, Stiles.”

“Alright, fine, sulk then,” Stiles said as he pulled his hands back and slowly sat down in the tub, having to close his eyes and clench his teeth together to stop from gasping in pain. He tried not to be obvious about it, but he was sure Peter would’ve noticed regardless.

“See?” Peter pointed out, frowning as he knelt down next to the tub before reaching into the water to rest his hand on Stiles’s thigh to withdraw more of the boy’s pain, “I hurt you, and once upon a time, I know I wouldn’t have cared, but I do now, so don’t brush this off and say it’s fine when it’s not. I’m not that man anymore.”

“I’m **fine** ,” Stiles raised his voice, glaring at Peter then, “Oh my god, stop freaking out. I was kinda knotted by an alpha werewolf last night, of course it’s gonna hurt. I’m not bleeding, I don’t think, which means you didn’t tear anything. And if you want, you can check yourself, but seriously, stop acting like you broke something.”

The alpha narrowed his eyes at Stiles and drew his hand back slowly before standing, “I’ll go make breakfast,” he said curtly, because if the younger man wanted to insist and raise his voice, then maybe he needed time alone to think everything through. That, and Peter wasn’t going to stick around just to be yelled at.

“Hey, wait,” Stiles reached out for the alpha to stop him, “Can you stop, please? Come back here, don’t go.”

Peter sighed and stilled when he felt Stiles’s hand on him, “Why? So you can tell me I’m over reacting and that I shouldn’t feel this way?”

“No,” Stiles responded as he tugged Peter back to him, staring up at the older man as he slid back a little, carefully, “So you can come in here and kiss me and I can tell you how much I love you.”

The alpha felt his shoulders slump in defeat as he looked down at Stiles, raising a skeptical brow, “You want me to come in there?”

Stiles raised his brows expectantly, “Yes, I do,” he looked over the older man’s body, licking his lips as he did so.

Peter stood there for a second, considering it before pushing his pajama bottoms down over his hips. Moving tentatively, he stepped into the tub and lowered himself down to settle into the water, “Now, how much do you love me?”

“That sounds like a trick question,” Stiles said back, smirking slowly, “What do you want?”

“What do you mean what do I want?” Peter shook his head, “You said you were going to tell me how much you love me, I’m just waiting.”

“You haven’t kissed me yet,” Stiles raised a brow, reaching up with a wet hand to run it through the back of the older man’s hair, “I’m just waiting.”

“So...” the alpha moved closer, water sloshing slightly as he carefully grabbed Stiles by the thighs and pulled him onto his lap, “If I kiss you, you’ll tell me how much you love me?”

Stiles nodded, grinning even wider as he stared into the older man’s eyes, his free hand moving to Peter’s shoulder, “That’s right.”

Pulling a wet hand up from Stiles’s leg, Peter caressed the boy’s cheek and his gaze dropped from the younger man’s eyes to his lips before he pulled him in to press their lips together.

Stiles moaned in approval, kissing Peter back and wrapping both of his arms around the alpha’s neck as he pressed their chests and stomachs together, ignoring the dull ache of his knees as they were forced against the side of the tub behind Peter’s back. Pretty much the rest of his body was worse off, so it didn’t really bother him much at all.

The alpha deepened the kiss almost at once, unable to keep it chaste as he licked his way into Stiles’s mouth, arms wrapping possessively around the boy’s waist to keep him close.

Stiles’s body shook a little in excitement, remembering back on how the werewolf’s tongue had been the night before and he felt his body heating up suddenly, hands moving to Peter’s hair as he ran his tongue along the older man’s tentatively, a weak whine sounding in the back of his throat as he shifted his hips against Peter’s lap.

“Calm down,” Peter uttered softly against Stiles’s lips, “Fooling around right now is the last thing we need to do.” He didn’t tighten his hold on the boy, though. If anything, the alpha pulled the younger man closer, “Besides, you’re supposed to be waxing poetic about how much you love me.”

“I can’t help it,” Stiles said as he dropped his hands to run them over Peter’s sides, “It’s like before, when we were shopping, and I started thinking about how you are around the full moon, all rough with me - it’s seriously arousing. You can’t blame me for liking it, either, I’m not a masochist."

"I can still feel it,” he pulled back to look the older man in the eyes, “Your seed, your knot, filling me up,” he let out a shaky breath and rolled his hips, “I love you, more than anything in the world.”

“I’m not blaming you for liking it, I just wish you had more concern for your well-being is all,” Peter shrugged halfheartedly, grinning at Stiles’s words as he trailed his fingers up the knobs of the boy’s spine, “And... I love you more.”

“I seriously doubt it,” Stiles responded, dipping his hands into the water before running them up the center of the werewolf’s chest, “Out of curiosity, though, do you remember like... Anything from last night? Do you remember us arguing?”

“The arguing is most of what I remember to be honest,” Peter admitted and caught Stiles’s left wrist, bringing the hand up to his mouth to kiss the boy’s palm, “I remember feeling the shift beginning, but it’s everything else after that I’m a little wary on.”

“Is that normal? Or is that just because of the full moon?” Stiles asked curiously, a little disappointed to learn that the werewolf didn’t remember it - it may have been rough, and he may not have been pleased about what he did, but it’d probably be better if he knew how it was - and Stiles didn’t like the idea of being the only one that remembered it.

“Like before, when you were in your alpha form almost all of the time, did you-were you still able to remember things?”

“Bits and pieces,” Peter nodded, “Most of the time, anyway. The wolf mostly takes over at that point.”

“The _wolf_ ,” Stiles repeated and frowned, “What do you mean? Like, it isn’t you?”

“No, it’s me,” the alpha sighed, because he wasn’t sure how to explain it, “It’s more **me** than what you’re looking at, but the mind sets are different. When I’m shifted, my mind works differently, and the closer it is to a full moon, the less I remember.”

Stiles stared at Peter, his eyes widening, “ _More_ you?” he wasn’t sure if he should’ve felt intimidated, or concerned or something, but it was an interesting thing to learn about the older man, “That kinda sucks though, you won’t remember anything from last night?”

“I might. Depends on whether or not any of it comes to me.”

Stiles nodded in understanding, “So it’s pretty much just general amnesia, shame,” he leaned in and pressed his lips to Peter’s once more, keeping his body still in the water, “I wish you could.”

“Why would I want to remember hurting you, anyway?” the alpha kissed back gently.

“Still going on about that?” Stiles asked rhetorically, “I’d like you to remember it, and I think you **should** , because despite what you think now, you might think something different if you remembered it all.”

“Tell me,” Peter humored Stiles, “What would I think if I could actually remember it all?”

“I dunno,” Stiles shrugged, “I can’t **tell** you what you’d think, I just think it would be different if you knew how I responded to you,” he leaned in, pressing his lips to Peter’s ear, “ _How I sounded_ , I think it might change your mind.”

“Stiles,” Peter breathed out and turned his head a little, kissing the side of the boy’s neck, “Somehow, I believe you, but... It’s not happening again. It can’t.”

Stiles stared into Peter’s eyes then, trying to appear as serious as possible, “So it wouldn’t help to tell you that I **asked** for it, after you changed? Or that I got off _twice_ during it all? That wouldn’t help one bit?”

“Help what, Stiles?” Peter asked, mouthing over the mark on Stiles’s neck, “It’s not happening again, I’m not watching you wince and gasp like this again because of me.”

“But what if I like it?” Stiles pressed, letting out a soft breath as Peter leaned in close, “I do-I mean, I probably like it more than I should, but I **do** like it.”

He dropped his hands into the water again, bringing up his palms and pouring it down the alpha’s back, “I was so excited and turned on that even **I** couldn’t really think straight, I just wanted you to take me, and not worry so much.”

“I get that in the moment, you enjoyed it, but look at you now, that’s what I mean,” Peter’s hands moved lower on Stiles’s back, hands cupping the boy’s ass cheeks, “You literally can’t even take a step without wincing, it’s not worth it.”

Stiles laughed and shook his head, “Are you fucking kidding me?” he asked and continued without waiting for a response, “It’s **so** worth it. I’d do it again, like five thousand times over. I kinda like the pain, I like the reminder,” he lowered his voice once more, “I like feeling like you’ve completely wrecked me, like you’ve fucked me so hard I can’t walk."

"I like feeling what your knot’s done to me, how it all aches and there’s marks and bites, and bruises. It’s not violent, not in a way that’s unhealthy-I mean the first time was, that was kind of careless on your part. But I’m telling you, this was different, he-you... You... Even though you were rough and all howling and shit, and you grabbed me and tossed me on the bed, it was still **significantly** more gentle, I could tell you were careful with me.”

“Why are you being so persistent?” Peter asked then, shaking his head, “Just... Give me time to get over what I did to you, okay? Maybe we’ll try it again at some point, preferably not this close to a full moon.”

“Okay, see that I can kind of understand,” Stiles agreed and leaned down to press a kiss to Peter’s collarbone, “I’m persistent because it’s... I can’t explain it, I’m not even sure if it has much to do with the alpha form, it might actually _be_ the full moon, for all I know. The last time I-I mean... The first time was during the full moon, too.”

Peter stilled then and thought about Stiles’s words, and sure enough the boy had been right, the first time **had** been during a full moon, “Stiles,” He said slowly, eyebrows knotting together as he looked at the younger man, “There was a full moon when we conceived Cailean...”

“Yeah, I know,” Stiles said and stopped as he stared back, “I mean, I know the moon’s all magical and shit, but you’re not actually thinking what I think you’re thinking... Are you?”

“Well, why wouldn’t I be thinking it? Maybe that’s been the issue, because every other time we’ve tried, there hasn’t been a full moon. It makes sense.”

“It does?” Stiles asked and chuckled, “It totally makes sense that a male werewolf can knock up a male human when there’s a full moon, that makes **perfect** sense,” he said sarcastically, even though his hand had dropped to his stomach, smoothing over the surface as his smile faltered, “I guess there’s only one way to find out for sure...”

“We can wait a few weeks,” the alpha nodded subtly, reaching up to touch Stiles’s face, “And no testing every single day, okay? Just be patient.”

Stiles shook his head, “I’m pretty sure it’s impossible to ask that of me, I... I kinda want your pups like... Last year,” he looked Peter in the eyes, “If I had Cailean, I’d be on my second. I’d have two for you, not just... I mean, if I am, I’m totally getting ahead of myself. Fine, I won’t test.” He didn’t bother to mention that the reason why was the same reason he’d argued with Peter last night. He couldn’t help thinking it was all just a crazy fluke.

Peter’s mouth popped open slightly and he nodded, “You are getting ahead of yourself, but it doesn’t hurt to be optimistic.” He was still optimistic, and he’d lost more than one child, “We can keep our fingers crossed.”

“I want it,” Stiles admitted, his fingers still pressing against his belly, “I don’t think I’ve ever wanted anything more in my entire life. I hope you’re right. I mean, it’s about the weirdest theory yet, but the moon does all kinds of weird shit to women, too, I guess it’s not completely without merit.”

“I hope I’m right, too,” Peter’s eyes dropped down to where Stiles’s hand was on his stomach, then he lifted his own to cover the younger man’s, “I know that Cailean is and will forever be a part of us, **ours** , but I can’t wait to have a family with you.”

“Yeah, and seriously, if sex **that** amazing doesn’t end up knocking me up, I’m seriously out of suggestions,” Stiles grinned and covered Peter’s hand with his other one, leaning into the alpha and resting his head on Peter’s shoulder.

“It felt different, I know it did. I mean it sounds insane, but this time and the first time... There was just this whole like... Energy thing about it. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not saying the sex isn’t good every time, but-well you kinda remember the first time, don’t you?”

“Stiles, I don’t think I could forget the first time even if someone tried to sear it from my mind,” the werewolf kissed Stiles’s forehead, “I’m afraid that memory isn’t going anywhere.”

Stiles watched Peter, his fingers brushing the back of the alpha’s hand, “Besides for it not really being like... Consensual, you didn’t feel something else as well? Like this crazy intense arousal?”

“I did,” Peter confirmed, “And I hate to admit it, but it was probably the best sex I’ve ever had.”

“That’s what I’m saying,” Stiles responded quickly to give Peter some sense of peace of mind, “Last night was like that. It was so... Just... I mean, for me, it was kinda like how I felt when I was pregnant. The first time you touched me, I thought I was gonna explode. But I guess that’s because of being uh... You know, hormonal."

"Last night I was so aroused that I seriously wasn’t thinking straight, I was practically drunk with it, like I just laid there and came so hard I thought I was gonna go blind.”

Peter smiled affectionately and leaned in to kiss Stiles, “I’m sure it means something, I’ll just have to keep you distracted for a few weeks.”

“So, theoretically, if I get pregnant...” Stiles kisses Peter back, “I mean, I know you wanna be all careful and stupidly worrisome and whatever - but you think you’d be up for knotting me _next_ full moon?”

“In my human form?” The alpha asked and shook his head a little in confusion.

“Yeah, of course,” Stiles responded as he started kissing down the werewolf’s neck, “I’d kinda like you to remember it, all consensual and stuff,” He already felt himself getting hard just thinking about it, “And be able to remember it the next morning.”

“Okay,” Peter nodded and shrugged halfheartedly, “I don’t see why not. If you aren't pregnant, it’s not like it’ll hurt to knot you.”

Stiles grinned and bit at the alpha’s throat, “I’m holding you to that, you can’t go changing your mind on me.” His hands moved from his stomach, reaching between them to mindlessly brush along Peter’s dick, “Then **that’ll** be the best sex you’ve ever had.”

The alpha’s length hardened slowly and he smirked, “Any sex I have with you is the best sex I’ve ever had.”

“I dunno, last night was fucking insane,” Stiles said as he started stroking the length, “I’m kind of seriously upset that you don’t remember it.”

He starts sucking flushes into the werewolf’s skin, “Maybe some of it’ll come back.”

“Maybe,” Peter agreed breathlessly and dropped his head back against the lip of the tub, groaning weakly as his hands squeezed the boy’s ass, “No sex right now,” he insisted.

“Such a spoil sport,” Stiles muttered as he continued biting over the alpha’s neck, “But, you know, since I got off like twice, and you only got off once - and you don’t remember it - maybe I should get you to come for me, you think we can do that?”

The alpha tilted his head up and blinked slowly as he looked at Stiles, “I think that’s doable,” he said, reaching up to pull the boy in by the nape of his neck for a kiss.

Stiles kissed Peter back, both hands pumping him steadily as their mouths moved together, “You should’ve heard yourself, last night,” He muttered against the werewolf’s lips, “Howling and whining, and how you reacted when I scratched behind your ear... I can’t name a time before where you were **literally** like an animal.”

“I’m sorry,” Peter mumbled out and drew in a sharp breath, hand sliding down from Stiles’s neck to his shoulder before looking down at the younger man’s hands around his girth.

“Don’t apologize, you know I have like this weird thing about werewolves,” Stiles said as he kissed between Peter’s brows, “I liked seeing it, it’s nice to see another side of you. I’m pretty sure the only thing going through your mind at the time was ‘breed, breed, breed’.”

“You’re probably right,” the alpha nodded numbly, rolling his tongue between his lips before meeting the boy’s eyes, “But then again,” he said breathlessly, lifting his right shoulder in a halfhearted shrug, “I’m pretty sure that’s on my mind twenty-four seven, anyway.”

“You and me both,” Stiles admitted, licking out over Peter’s moist lips and shifting a little on his knees, “But that basic, animal instinct, not for pleasure at all, just for filling me with pups, I’m pretty sure your brain doesn’t go down to **just** that too often. Do me a favor?”

Peter furrowed his brows and nodded at once, “Anything.”

Stiles pulled his hands back, “You don’t mind like... Standing up and fucking my mouth, do you?” He asked, raising a brow.

“D-Do I-” the alpha gaped at Stiles, eyes slightly wide as he gripped the sides of the tub, “No,” he shook his head fervently and stood, one hand moving to card through the boy’s hair as he looked down at him, “You make it sound like a hardship.”

“ _Please_?” Stiles asked, popping out his bottom lip and staring Peter in the eyes, “I want you to fuck my mouth.”

The werewolf tentatively grabbed Stiles’s jaw with his other hand and the corner of his mouth slowly pulled up into a smirk, “Open up,” He urged lowly, thumb pressing against the corner of Stiles’s mouth.

Stiles did so at once, eyes watching Peter curiously as he rested his hands in his lap.

“Perfect,” Peter praised the younger man and withdrew his hand from Stiles’s hair to fist his own length, other hand still gripping the boy’s jaw as he stroked himself a few times. Stepping closer, the alpha rubbed the plush tip of his length against Stiles’s bottom lip and moaned weakly when he urged the boy’s mouth onto his cock, “Suck me, first.”

Stiles didn’t bother nodding, hands reaching up to touch the older man’s thighs as he took the length in his mouth, rising a little more on his knees as he stared up at Peter and calmly moved his head back and forth, his tongue circling the head as he moaned in approval.

The alpha’s lips parted as he watched Stiles in awe, watching the way the boy’s perfect mouth fit around him. He lifted the hand on the younger man’s jaw and reached back up to Stiles’s hair, brushing his fingers through the soft strands before gripping it and gently controlling the boy’s movements.

It was probably obvious to Peter, the sudden change in Stiles’s scent almost the moment the hand touched his hair. He couldn’t really help it, his mouth watering profusely, hands grasping the werewolf’s skin as he gasped and relaxed his shoulders, letting the older man guide him. He was pretty sure he was leaking a little somewhere, but his hands didn’t move from Peter’s legs.

Peter inhaled and groaned loudly at the spike in Stiles’s arousal, hips moving forward just as he pulled the boy onto his cock, eyes darkening considerably as he watched his length disappear completely into the younger man’s mouth.

Stiles forced himself to remain calm, blinking slowly and keeping his eyes locked with Peter’s as he waggled his tongue along the underside of the werewolf’s dick. It was probably just something in general with Peter taking control of him that he liked, but he didn’t bother thinking too much into it. His body still ached quite a bit from the night before, but thankfully his mouth hadn’t really been victim of that much.

“Stiles,” The alpha growled when he felt the boy’s tongue moving and he pulled Stiles off, giving him a chance to breathe properly before thrusting his cock back into the younger man’s mouth again and again, throwing his head back and groaning. Warmth growing in the pit of his stomach with each drag of his length in between Stiles’s lips, his eyes flashed suddenly as he pulled the boy onto his length and held him there.

Stiles nearly panicked for a second, hands tightening, the muscles in his legs flexing as he felt the sharp burn of Peter’s dick pressed down his throat. His lips felt dry, his eyes watered as his own length throbbed and he steadily started to relax once more as the tears fell down his cheeks.

Peter held the younger man in place although he felt Stiles tense a little and wiped the tears streaking the boy’s cheeks with his free hand, “Beautiful,” He uttered faintly and finally let Stiles pull off, but only long enough for him to catch his breath.

Stiles let out a haggard breath as Peter pulled back and his chest heaved as he dropped a hand to his own leg, fingers shaking as he collected himself before the alpha was pushing in again. He was pretty sure he was seconds from coming himself, unsure of whether he should keep his hands away or not, but considering he’d manage to get there without it, he settled for lifting his arm back up and running his hand down Peter’s leg.

The closer Peter got to his own release, the quicker and harsher his thrusts became, growling as he looked down into the boy’s eyes. Stuffing his cock in one last time, he held Stiles in place again as he came, length throbbing in the tight confines of the younger man’s throat.

Stiles barely even tasted the fluids as they passed, the length pulsing between his lips and he stayed still, moaning and coming as well, his toes curling in the water.

The alpha sighed deeply and slowly pulled out, crouching back down and smiling lazily at Stiles as he took in the younger man’s swollen, abused lips, “I love you.”

“I love you,” Stiles said back, licking his lips and smiling back up at Peter, “I mean, I just let you fuck my mouth, pretty sure that goes without saying.”

“Well,” Peter ran the pad of his thumb across Stiles’s bottom lip, “Should you ever feel like returning the favor, I’d be okay with that.”

Stiles tilted his head down and nipped at the werewolf’s thumb, “I mean, I’d be okay with it, too, but seriously I don’t mind you just fucking my mouth.”

He glanced down at the water and chuckled, “I got off on my own, anyway.”

“I’m thinking I should wake you up like that,” Peter mused and leaned in to kiss Stiles, “You sleep with your mouth hanging open. Might as well put it to use.”

“Oh my **God** ,” Stiles said, eyes widening as he entertained the thought of that _actually_ happening, “I hope you mean that, because that’d be like... The best way to wake up.”

“Help me make breakfast and I’ll think about it,” The werewolf grinned and raised his eyebrows hopefully.

Stiles nodded and reached up to Peter, “Help me up, and I’ll think about it.”

[MageStiles](http://magestiles.tumblr.com/) ϟ [Sparklinski](http://sparklinski.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this is just the epilogue, guys! Sorry to cut short, but otherwise it never would've finished. I might be tempted to write some shorts though... Shorts that take place afterwards.
> 
> ~MageStiles


	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  *If there are any moments when the tense changes from past to present, we apologize, all the fics we’ve been werking on lately have been present, so it was VERY difficult reverting back.   
> 

Over the course of the following few weeks, Peter did, in fact, have to keep Stiles busy, constantly dragging him places and making him play board games to keep his mind off of pregnancy tests. It was a test of his own strength as well, because he wanted to know just as badly, but keeping Stiles distracted was a distraction in itself for him.

Rolling over in the bed, the alpha opened his eyes against the harsh sunlight seeping in through the slits of the blinds and groaned at the thumping in his head, almost as if his own heart was lodged in his ears. Blinking himself slowly awake, he came to the realization that it wasn’t a headache, but a sound coming from somewhere else in the room.

Peter’s eyes widened and he lifted his head from the pillow as he looked at Stiles, focusing on the younger man’s heartbeat and his eyes shifted down to his mate’s stomach, because the soft thumps were coming from there as opposed to the boy’s chest.

Moving swiftly, the werewolf dove under the covers and shifted to press his ear to Stiles’s stomach, his own heart seizing up as he heard not only one, but two heartbeats.

Stiles turned a little on the bed and started to stretch when he felt the older man under the covers. He blinked and opened his eyes, lifting a brow curiously as he slowly smiled, “Okay, so that’s not the morning I was expecting, but I approve.”

The werewolf ignored Stiles as his eyes began to water and he turned his head, pressing his lips to the younger man’s stomach, “Hello,” he uttered shakily, still somewhat in shock, “This is your daddy speaking, I don’t know you, but I already love you... _Both_.”

“Peter,” Stiles said in confusion, “What the Hell are you **doing**?” he asked as he lifted the blanket to look at his mate, frowning as he took in the position of Peter’s lips, “What..?”

Peter hesitantly pried his lips from Stiles’s stomach and looked up into the boy’s eyes, happy tears finally falling from his own, “You’ve got my pups inside of you - you’re pregnant.”

Stiles narrowed his brows as his heart started racing, “Peter...” He reached out nervously to touch the older man’s cheek. He’d seen the werewolf before, the first time he’d gotten pregnant, but this was like a **whole** different level, and he was pretty sure that was the case and he wasn’t just hearing things.

“Pup?”

“Pups,” Peter corrected Stiles and slowly began to smile, “Plural, more than one, _two_.”

“M-more than one?” Stiles looked around, ready to reach out for something before he realized he was laying down and he stared at Peter, mouth dropping open as he cupped the alpha’s cheeks, “Two..? Two? I-You... You’re sure?”

The werewolf snorted softly and dropped his ear back down against Stiles’s skin, closing his eyes for a moment as he listened to the soft, but steady thumps, “Positive, I hear two. Three if I count yours.”

Stiles started breathing harder, his eyes tearing up as he watched Peter and reached even lower to touch his stomach. He literally felt like he was going to pass out or something.

“Am I dreaming?” he asked numbly, “I’m not dreaming, am I?”

“You’re not dreaming,” Peter confirmed and moved back up Stiles’s body, smiling affectionately down at him as he shook his head, “It’s not a dream, you’re pregnant with my pups, Stiles.”

Stiles stared at Peter, both of his hands on his stomach as he smiled back, laughing softly at first before tears started blurring his vision and pouring down his cheeks as he moved his hands again and wrapped his arms around the werewolf’s shoulders.

Peter leaned down further and snaked his arms around Stiles, touching his sleep heated skin as he pressed kisses to the boy’s shoulder and collar bone, “I love you,” he breathed, mouth moving up to claim the younger man’s, “I love you so much.”

“I love you,” Stiles said as he tried to calm himself down, wiping his eyes and turning the werewolf onto his back as he climbed in Peter’s lap, pressing their stomachs together as he started kissing him over and over again.

The werewolf kissed back with just as much, if not more fervor as he hugged Stiles close, smiling against the younger man’s lips, “We’re going to have a family,” he said, if only to validate the reality of the situation to himself.

“Yeah,” Stiles said slowly as he pulled back to stare down into Peter’s eyes, “We are.”

He looked over the alpha’s face, feeling his bottom lip tremble for a moment before he shifted a little, smoothing their bellies together and running his fingers through Peter’s hair, “I’m gonna have your pups.”

[MageStiles](http://magestiles.tumblr.com/) ϟ [Sparklinski](http://sparklinski.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yeah, that's the end. I'll prolly write shorts after this, but they'll just be by me, so the writing style will definitely be different. If you have any questions/concerns/requests, you can ask in the comments or on my blog.
> 
> ~MageStiles


End file.
